Finding the Truth in Yourself
by x-Mermaid-sparkles-x
Summary: Sequel to Lost but not Forgotten: the girls are grown up, and are going to University next year. But, there's a mystery Bella wants to solve first. Will she hurt her adopted family to achieve this? There's always more around the corner for you to find...
1. Chapter 1

_Finding the Truth in Yourself_

**This is the sequel to my story 'Lost but Not Forgotten', and if you haven't read that I suggest you do before reading this, so you have an idea of what's happened!**

_Chapter 1 – Savannah POV_

It's been four amazing years since I was reunited with my family. Four amazing years since Bella and I officially became sisters. The best four years of my life without a doubt.

But, now we were eighteen and in September we'd both be off to University. Of course we'd still be family, but I'd miss coming home every evening to the re-enactments of my ten year old twin sisters' days. Jessica had finally come to accept that Bella and I were there to stay, but whilst she'd never warmed to me she had become close to Bella. I didn't mind though, I had the mad twin. The crazy, pixie like one who came home a week ago with her hair loped off at different lengths telling us she thought it was time for a change. Mum wasn't too happy: she loved the fact that all of her girls had 'Princess hair', but decided she'd rather Alice's hair looked nice and was short than like she'd been massacred by a pair of stray scissors. It wasn't boy-short, but it was just below the ears short- a spiky bob.

My mother Rosalie McCarty still owned a highly successful fashion and magazine company, whilst my dad Emmett McCarty was still a banker of sorts. None of us knew what he really did, but as long as he loved us (which he did) that was all that mattered.

"Karlie, Bella darlings there's post for you here," Mum shouted up the stairs.

I ran out of my room where I'd been trying to place together an outfit for a meeting with some agent Mum knew later that day.

On the way down I saw Bella leaving her room which was opposite mine. She smiled and I waited on the stairs so we could walk down together. When we reached the kitchen, we found Jess already looking through the pile of letters.

"Bella, there are three for you and Savannah you have three too, but also a postcard from Australia," she told us pushing my pile towards me as she handed Bella hers.

"Thanks Jess," Bella replied.

"I see your University places have been reserved providing you get the grades," my Dad said entering the room and twirling me around.

"Damn, I thought it was going to be my invitation to a Garden Party with the Queen," I joked.

"Well sorry to disappoint you, but I don't see any Royal stamps on there," he said letting go of me to hug Bella.

We had both applied to three Universities. Bella wanted to study English, but specifically Journalism so had applied to Oxford, Southampton and Leeds. I however had decided that whilst I loved modelling for my Mum and other designers, I wanted another job too. Of course I had been told many times that when she died Alice and I would together inherit the company I was hoping that would be a very long way off, so I needed another job which I was passionate about. So, I was pulling a Legally Blonde and was hoping to become a lawyer. Apparently my grandpa had also been a lawyer, so Mum had contacted a few of his old colleagues to come and talk to me about it._ 'He would have loved you'_ they all said before they left. But I'd never met him. He died when my Mum was eleven and she'd never fully gotten over losing him. So, I was applying to Oxford too, but the Law part of it as well as Cambridge and then one in London that was close to home.

"Ok, so we open them on the count of three then Sana," Bella said bringing me back into the present.

"Right: one, two, three..."

I smiled to myself as I opened the first letter from Oxford. I'd got a place, and providing I achieved the grades I was in. It was the same with the one in London, but Cambridge had said that at the moment there were too many people applying, so until further notice I didn't have a place. But, I wasn't too bothered: Oxford had always been my first choice, followed by the London one.

"So, I got into Leeds and Southampton, but Oxford have said for the time being there isn't a space," Bella exclaimed smiling broadly.

"That's fantastic Bells!" Dad said hugging her tightly, "What about you Curley-Whirly?"

"I got into London and Oxford, but Cambridge is full or something like that," I said as he came and kissed me on the cheek.

"I'm proud of you baby, it's a good thing you have your mother's brains."

"Who has their mother's brains?" my Mum asked as she came into the room, lighting it up in that way that only she could do.

"Karlie: she's been accepted into Oxford and London," my Dad announced proudly, "And of course I'd say the same about Bella, only I don't know if it was her mother or father who had brains."

I saw a brief look of hurt and sadness cross Bella's face, but before I could blink she was smiling again. Only this time, the smile looked a little forced.

"Oh girls, I'm so proud of you: we'll have to celebrate soon," she said kissing both of us on the head.

"Mummy – we haven't actually got in anyway yet: we have to get the results first," I said laughing.

"Yes but honey, you will get them I promise."

"I want a cookie too," Alice stated as she skipped into the room.

"Angel there are no cookies here," Mum told her.

"Yes, but you said to Karlie she would get them: so I want them too please."

"Ali-bee, your mother was on about grades for exams," Emmett said ruffling her short spiky hair.

"Daddy, will I get those then?"

"Yes poppet, if you work hard enough like your sisters do."

"Mama, didn't you say Uncle Edward and Auntie Tanya are coming round today?" Jessica asked.

"Yes, yes I did. Karlie sweetie, they've rescheduled your interview for Thursday, so I will meet you at school at lunchtime; leaving Bella with the other car and the twins. So, as we had the day free, I invited your cousins round," she explained.

"So are Jasper, Maria, the terrible two and baby Rachel coming as well?" Alice questioned.

Two years ago, Mum's brother Jasper and his wife had had another baby: a long awaited girl and named her Rachel Tabitha Hale. She hadn't been the prettiest baby, but she was cute. She had big chubby cheeks that were always slightly red, as well as Maria's brown hair with Jasper's blue eyes. She was a little darling, and I think both Jasper and Maria had been relieved when they found out they weren't to have another energetic son.

"No they're not – they're on holiday in Spain seeing Maria's family so it's just us and Uncle Edward's brood."

"Okay, I'll get dressed into something nice then," Alice told us before heading upstairs.

"Alice sweetie, remember its still November so don't go putting on another summer dress please," Dad reminded her.

We laughed and I turned to my postcard. It was from my boyfriend Harry. Yes, he was the same one who had lived in the home with Bella and I. Shortly after I'd left we'd gotten together and had never been apart since. He was travelling the world at the moment: on a gap year and he seemed to be having the most wonderful adventures. He was my soul-mate and I was gad he'd be home for Christmas: I couldn't wait to see him again.

Two hours later, we heard a car pull up in the drive and the twins ran out to say hello.

"My baby sister Rosie: how are you?" Edward asked hugging Mum.

"Good Edward – the girls both got into the Universities they wanted to, so this is kind of a celebration of that as well," she told him.

"Rose, lovely to see you: and you too Emmett," Tanya greeted them.

Mum had admitted to us that she didn't really like Tanya; she's always been too full on for her liking. It was a strange match really: Edward the studious, scholarly type and Tanya, who was always full of energy and dressed like she was twenty years younger. I think Mum and Nana were relieved when George and Ella both took after Edward personality wise.

"Hey, Karlie, Bella," Ella said running up to us.

In four years she'd grown taller and was about two inches smaller than me. She still had those lovely blue eyes, but last year she'd dyed her hair blonde and it had never fully recovered back to its former colour.

George was so like Edward it was actually quite terrifying. But, he loved playing with the twins so that made them happy and as far as they were concerned was all that mattered.

"Ella, hi – come in," Bella said and we wandered up the stairs into the playroom which had recently been converted into a sort of lounging about area upstairs, as opposed to the more formal living room downstairs.

"So, how are you?" I asked, sitting down on one of the fluffy sofas that were in the room.

"Good: I've got mocks next week but I'm sure they'll be fine," she answered.

"They always are. I remember Sana and I had notes everywhere, but in the end we did better than we expected," Bella reassured her.

"Karlie, can we come in too please?" Alice said, poking her head round the door.

"Of course Ali. Come and sit down next to me and show Ella your hair," I told her.

The door opened to reveal Jess and George also, but that was okay: the more the merrier.

"Ella, Ella, do you like my hair?" Alice asked dancing up to her cousin.

"Yes, it really suits you; but I can't imagine Auntie Rose was too impressed."

"She wasn't, but she'll live. I mean Uncle Edward's still alive after the way he reacted when you dyed your hair and we thought he would die," she replied and sat down next to me.

"George come and have a seat too: we won't bite: I promise," Bella told him and he cautiously sat on the edge of an armchair.

We talked and laughed like cousins should before it was time for them to leave. After we waved goodbye, Mum caught me in her arms as I turned to go upstairs.

"I'm so proud of you angel, and your granddad would be especially proud too. I love you and Bella so much, but you will always be my daughter."

* * *

**I hope this is okay: I've got a few ideas about where to go with the story, but if you could give me anymore that would be greatly appreciated. Thank-you and I hope you had an amazing Christmas and New Year (if you celebrate them), XxX**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 – Rose POV_

Who would have thought I would ever be lucky enough to have four of the most amazing girls ever? I certainly didn't, and the fact that one of them was a child I had thought I'd lost forever, when I found her once again fourteen years on. Then there was Bella. Beautiful, sweet, humble Isabella whom I hadn't given birth to, but I loved her as much as the other girls. Of course I would never have a proper mother-daughter bond with her like I did the other three; but she still would come and ask my advice on things like fashion and I'd listen to her stories of young love.

My twins were as crazy as ever. Jess did accept the others into the family, but she quite obviously preferred Bella. The two of them shared a love of books and had quite tomboy approaches to films. Unlike my baby Alice. She was the youngest by a few minutes, and she was mental. I'd often commented that had I had Alice first, I probably wouldn't have ever had any more children. She was a law unto herself, but she was so good at it and so brilliant at being her that no-one judged her for it. She and Savannah would sit for hours on end (whilst the other two discussed literature) talking about fashion and watching endless chick-flicks which caused Emmett, Bella and Jess to sigh in trepidation as Wild Child was brought out of the DVD cupboard once again.

But, it was four years on, and time flies: Bella and Savannah had grown into elegant, graceful, stunning young ladies and I c couldn't believe that they were now eighteen; preparing to enter the real world on their own. The twins were ten years old today meaning everyone was now in double digits. They were having a small birthday party with some friends and we'd arranged a surprise for them all.

"Mummy! It's our birthday today," Alice screamed as she jumped on me in mine and Emmett's big double bed.

"Yes darling, it is. It's such a pity though that Daddy and I forgot to buy you any presents," I told her.

"What, no presents?" Jess asked her face dropping.

"Well if you go downstairs there may be some we brought: but you have to wake your sisters up first," Emmett told them and they scurried off down the hall.

I turned to look at the clock and it said it was eight. This was better than last year's three thirty start. Thankfully (unlike Savannah and Bella's birthdays) theirs always fell at the beginning of the Christmas holidays. I obviously had had a thing for Autumn/Winter babies.

"Uh, Alice its eight o'clock in the morning you crazy pixie," I heard Karlie grumble as she was led down the stairs.

"Yes but it's my birthday today, and Jess's too but we want our presents," Alice replied, not the least offended by the comment.

"Mummy, please help me," she pleaded as I walked out of the bedroom door, wrapping my dressing gown around me.

"No honey, go with your sister and be the best big sister ever," I replied.

"But I already am," she grumbled.

"I'm going to wake her up," Emmett whispered in my ear as he snuck past.

Before I could protest he'd run down the stairs and swept Savannah into his arms bridal style. She screamed, and jumped which I suppose did wake her up. As well as Bella, myself and Amber.

"How many presents do we have?" Jess asked incredulously as she appeared in the living room dragging a startled Bella.

"Well darling, the ones wrapped in shoe wrapping paper are Alice's, and yours have the stripy paper," I told them both as they dove in.

We'd got Alice lots of clothes and money to spend on clothes, as well as some practical things whilst Jess had books and some clothes.

"To Alice love your big sisters Savannah Karlie and Bella," Alice read the label.

"Yes, we put our money together to buy you this as we know you wanted some but Mum and Dad wouldn't let you," Bella told her looking sheepishly in our direction.

I laughed, shaking my head. It's not that we hadn't let her; it was just that we knew the girls were going to buy her some as Karlie had confided in me months before.

Eagerly, she ripped the paper off to reveal the new Vera Wang Preppy Princess perfume and hugged her sisters in delight.

"I love it so much! Thank-you Karlie, thank-you Bells!" she squealed in sheer delight.

"I want to open mine from Savannah and Bella," Jess announced and she too tore off the paper.

"This is amazing! How did you find it?" she gushed looking at the two first edition Alice in Wonderland books which were signed by Lewis Carroll himself.

"The internet is a device with many advantages," Bella told her and she laughed.

"Can we have pancakes?" Alice asked us as her stomach grumbled loudly.

"As long as you won't be too full to eat your party food later," I said.

She looked at me in disbelief. Her appetite was (simply put) Emmett's, but with the combination of both our metabolisms she stayed as skinny as a twig. Jess also ate a lot, but she wasn't quite as fortunate of Alice, and was a touch plump but that could just be puppy fat that she would lose in later years.

"Look at me in my pretty dress," Alice said four hours later as she spun around in the entrance hall waiting for the guests to arrive.

She was in one of the dresses we'd brought her today: D&G floral with matching pumps. I loved I the minute I laid eyes on it, as it came into the office at work and Karlie who'd been there with me had picked it up, looked at Mr Dolce and asked 'How much is this?' Next thing I knew, one of Alice's presents had been brought. We'd brought Jess the denim one as well so they both were wearing the same label, but not the same clothes.

The bell rang and Alice stopped spinning, grabbing Jess's arm and pulling her to the door.

"Emily," they squealed in twin-like unison.

"Come in, and let me take your coat," I said to the little girl who was stood on the porch.

"So you want me to pick her up at four," her mother checked.

"Yes, the party ends at four, so any time after that will be fine," I replied as the three girls ran off.

Ten minutes later and there were ten small girls running around the house, completely hyper and the fizzy drinks weren't even out of the cupboard.

"Okay everyone, you all need to come here and we'll have something to eat before the special surprise arrives," I called up and they all ran towards me from various directions.

"Karlie, baby, can you and Bella get them seated and I'll check outside please," I asked my two eldest.

"Yes, so we'll have Jess at one end and Alice at the other," Bella instructed, "Then down this side Emily, Flora, Hannah and Olivia, and on the opposite: Jasmine, Kelly, Georgia and Sammy."

I laughed to myself as I went outside to check everything was ready for the surprise. We'd hired a company to bring horses and carriages to take the girls for a ride around the area we lived in, but when they came back they were to be met by the cast of Legally Blonde the Musical who were going to give them a special performance.

"It's all ready," I told Emmett as he placed the platters of food on the table.

"I hope they enjoy it," he said looking worried.

"Darling, you've heard how much they talk bout being Princesses and riding in carriages," I reassured him.

"Yes when they were eight," he replied.

"Well, if they don't like it we will have to with Karlie and Bella won't we," I said kissing his cheek.

They did love the surprise it turned out. Alice had always been a bit cautious around horses after one trod on her toe when she was younger, but when she saw everyone else stroking and feeding them she got into it and wore the biggest smile ever. Jess loved horses and we were planning on getting her her own for Christmas. Well, we had got it: it was just still at the stables.

Then the performance given was incredible: never have I seen children sit still and quiet for so long as these did when they started singing. They got the girls to join in and do a sort of karaoke type thing, and Emmett went up and sang loudly too causing everyone to laugh. Even I sang a song with Bell and Savannah. We decided to do the Single Ladies routine and song, so tried in vain to achieve something that looked vaguely like it but to be honest, we failed quite miserably.

"That was the best party ever," One of the girls told me as her mum collected her.

They had all been lovely and a pleasure to have, and it seemed everyone had really enjoyed it which was a relief. As I kissed my babies goodnight that evening I was suddenly hit by the realisation that they were growing up so fast and soon it would only be Emmett and I living in this big house.

**

* * *

Thank-you once again and I really hope you do enjoy it! Please review, and tell me any suggestions: I really love hearing from the readers. XxX**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 – SPOV_

Christmas had come and gone once again, bringing with it the joy it always had since Bella and I had found our family: the presents, food, family, laughter and even the bad bits like the stain on the rug where Jess knocked Grandpa's wine over. Mum hadn't been too happy, but Jess had said that it looked good, so the identical rug that was in her room was swapped with it. It was actually her idea, as Mum was just going to put it in the bin and so it got put there, though Mother was still trying to find a way to dispose of it.

New Years Eve too had been a joyful occasion; everyone had gone to Nana and Grandpa's house and we'd had fireworks and a big meal then. In fact I'm sure the Christmas holiday is like permission from everyone to eat anything and everything you can: then make a resolution that next year you'll lose it all again. In fact, we went swimming on Christmas Eve and there was an advert over the intercom that suggested if we still had _last_ Christmas hanging around our waistlines we join their gym!

"Bella, Karlie, would you too be darlings and go and put the Christmas decorations up in the attic whilst I take the girls to dance?" Mum asked us as we sat at the breakfast table with yet more food.

"Of course we will, though it's kind of sad to take them down," Bella replied.

"Oh I wish it could be Christmas every day," Alice started to sing before Jessica cut her off.

"Ali, you're not meant to do anything Christmassy after the twelfth night which is tonight," she reminded her.

"Exactly, so I have until the Kings arrive to sing my heart out," she said defiantly.

"I feel sorry for Miss Tori," Mum whispered to us.

Miss Tori was the girls' ballet teacher, and she did love all her students, but sometimes came out looking like she'd tried to tame a herd of wild ponies. There were twenty giggling ten year olds in her class, so I suppose she had a point, but she was the one who had given them coke that time...

"Come on you two troublemakers," Mum said putting her coat on and holding theirs out for them to get into.

"Mummy, can we get a milkshake on the way back please?" Alice asked, giving her the puppy dog face.

"Only if you don't wind Miss Tori up today," she told them as she helped Jessica do up the buttons on her coat.

"If you do, can you bring us back one please," I asked smiling at my mother.

"Of course angels, now be good won't you," she told us as she kissed us both on the cheeks and followed the twins out of the door.

She never seemed to get a day older did my mother. She had this timeless beauty that radiated from inside her and made her look like she was only just thirty. All the other mums were envious, and one of them had even asked her which plastic surgeon she used. Of course she would laugh, and tell them that she used products on her skin that kept it flawless and wrinkle free, however, I doubt many of them believed her.

"Right, so the attic," Bella said as we locked the front door behind them, "Shall we do it now?"

"We may as well get it done whilst it's light," I replied and so we wandered up the stairs and along the hall until we came to the hatch.

"I'll get the stick – it's in Jess's room because she wanted to be a wizard," Bella told me but I shook my head.

"It's okay; I can open it from here."

"Stupid, freakishly tall person," she muttered as I laughed and pulled the ladder down.

We climbed up into the big space that spread over the whole of the top of the house, meaning it went on for miles. Mum had told me that when clearing this out four years ago, she found the box of my baby stuff and decided that she really did need me back. So, I suppose I have this attic to thank for that.

"Do you have the decorations?" my best friend/sister asked me as we stood there surveying the sea of boxes containing random bits of memorabilia and bric-a-brac.

"Um, no, I'll go and get them from the lounge then," I told her and scurried down the ladder.

We had a big house, which meant we had lots of decorations. In fact, we had a Christmas tree in virtually every room (minus the swimming pool) which meant at least six large cardboard and plastic boxes full of decorations.

I carried them up the stairs one by one, and then called up the hatch to Bella. There was no reply. Worried, I ran up the ladder and looked around in vain. Then I saw her, sat in amongst the sea with a box opened in front of her.

"Bella," I whispered as I reached her, and put my hand on her shoulder; temporarily startling her, "What is it?"

She folded the lid back over so I could see the writing on the top of the box. It said – _Isabella Swan: Papers._

I looked at her confused. Surely this was just all the documents and stuff she'd had but no longer needed. Then I saw what was in her hands...

"It's them Sana, that's my parents. It's a picture of them that nobody bothered to ever show me. Anyone could have: Miss Macey, Mrs Reynolds before her, Rosalie, Emmett. In fact, I bet you knew about this. You did didn't you and you never told me," she shouted as tears sprang to her eyes.

"Bella I had no idea, and if I had I would have told you: you know that," I told her.

"But why would they hide it from me. Rose and Emmett have told me everything about the whole process and all they knew, but they never once mentioned this box. To think of everything I've spoken to Rose about, the numerous times either of them could have told me. But they never did. It makes me wonder what else they have hidden away," she said venomously.

"Don't talk like that about my parents. I'm sure they had a good reason, and they took you in. They accepted you like your parents never did," I shouted back, angry that she could say such things about my parents.

"Maybe they wanted to, maybe they had a good reason for leaving me there: they might have been too poor to look after the daughter they loved, so they thought she would be better off at the home. Unlike your parents: they did it because they were scared of being disowned and then they'd have no money. Of course they would have had money: don't you think your mother had a bank account with at least six zeros on the end?" she spat in reply.

"My mother had reason enough to do that. Her mother had controlled her life since the day she was conceived. They took me off her by force, they took me away even though she cried and fought against it. She went into a depression when she lost me: I bet you didn't know that. Your parents left you there on the steps themselves; you weren't taken off them by force," I replied as I felt the rage building inside me.

"Yes, that's what she told you. How do you know that she didn't give you away as soon as you were born because she wanted to? She waited fourteen years to find you, fourteen. She could have got you as soon as she had money coming into the bank from her company. But no, she was too much of a coward. In fact she probably forgot about you until she found the box then decided to act on it. She never wanted you, she clearly prefers the twins and Emmett is so under her spell he goes along with it," she sneered.

"That's it. Get out of my house now. Take your stupid photo and leave. I will not have you talking about my parents in that treasonous way. Leave now," I seethed.

"It's my house too: they took me in," she answered.

"Get out now," I repeated slowly in a low tone.

I had never got this angry before, it wasn't me. I couldn't do it, especially not to Bella. Mum got angry like this, but she never got this angry and she always forgave everyone. She was too kind. I couldn't, not to Bella, no matter what happened. So I burst into tears instead, focusing my anger in that as salty droplets of water flowed silently down my cheeks. Bella turned to me and I saw her face covered in the same watery tracks as mine.

"Sana, I'm so sorry: I was out of line, I should never have said that, I'm so stupid. Sorry," she sobbed.

"No, it was my fault too, you forgive me too. I could never hate you, and I would have done the same were I you," I sniffed.

"You'll always be my best friend Savannah Karlie Rose McCarty," she told me and I wrapped my arms around her body: telling her I was sorry non-verbally.

"So, can I see the picture?" I asked her as I unwrapped my arms.

"Yes, meet the Swans. It says on the back _Renee and Charlie 1994_. So this was obviously before they had me," she told me as she handed the picture over.

There was a man and a woman in the photograph. She had auburn hair and brown eyes, but her skin was the same pale white colour that Bella's was. The man however looked like a male Bella. He had dark brown hair, and honest brown eyes which stared knowingly into the camera as a seemingly forced smile played on his lips. In fact the whole relationship looked slightly strained. I'd learnt about body language at a shoot we had had two years ago. There were four models there: Daniel, Alex, Eden and I. Eden and Daniel had just broken up after a six month long relationship, but they'd been told to pose with each other; looking like they were in love for a new perfume advert. Alex and I were doing the same, but we were good friends so it was relatively easy. The other two, however, had a picture taken and the photographer brought it over. Look, he said, you can see the tension between you two as if it were in flashing neon lights. Everything about the way you act is forced, and to be honest Eden, it looks like you'd rather punch him than look adoringly into his eyes.

He was right, she would have rather punched him, but I didn't know how to say to Bella what I'd noticed especially right now. Thankfully, I was saved from having to do that.

"Don't you think they look a bit awkward?" she asked, tilting her head to the side, "I mean I know I do psychology A-Level, so I tend to see things that may not be there, but her smile does look more like a grimace to me."

"That's what I was thinking too, to tell you the truth," I admitted and she nodded.

"Well, let's see if there are any more interesting items in the box."

There were all the papers as we expected, but at the bottom in an envelope was Bella's birth announcement, which had been printed in the newspaper.

_Isabella Marie Swan, born 1995 to proud parents Renee and Charlie Swan in Boston hospital._

"Hang on, isn't Boston in America?" Bella asked me.

"Well, it is, but if you look at the postcode on this thing then it's the one up in Norfolk," I replied.

"Oh, okay that's good to know," she smiled at me.

"You know when you used to tell me about your dream. How you were convinced they were your parents, and I guess you were right in the end. But, do you remember how always blew them off as your imagination?" I nodded at her and she took a deep breath, "Well, I did believe you, it's just that I was jealous. Jealous that despite the fact you were taken away only days after you were born and I was taken away two years after, that you could remember your parents and dreamt about them. I never had any of that, and I always wished I could have."

"Wow, I didn't realise that," I replied astounded, "I did always think you thought it was a load of nonsense my crazy head had come up with."

"You're still crazy though," she said and we laughed.

"Girls," my mother's voice floated up the open hatch," May I ask why the Christmas decorations have reached the landing, but not yet seen the insides of the attic?"

I looked at Bella and she shook her head:

"I don't want to bring this up with them yet. I will at some point, but please can you keep it a secret Sana?"

I nodded, "Well, we were going to but then we came across a box with, um, South Africa on it and we were intrigued. Who knew you were such intrepid explorers?" I said, reading the name off the top of the box closest to me.

"Yes, your father and I went there for a holiday to celebrate us being together one year," she replied, "But could you put these away now sweethearts?"

"Of course," I said and scuttled down the ladder as Bella collected what she wanted from the box and put the rest away.

"I love you mama," I told her as I reached the bottom and realised I never told her that enough. What Bella had found out this morning had made me realise how much I did love them and would stand up for them. I was so grateful they had found me again and welcomed me back into their home. I needed them so much and loved them even more than that.

**

* * *

So, what did you think? I'm sorry if Bella seemed evil in this chapter, but something inside her just snapped: releasing a wild beast no-one knew about! Thank-you once again, XxX**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 – RPOV_

Bella had been acting strangely towards me lately. Every time I tried to touch her or hug her she'd flinch away with a look of discreet repulsion on her face. It broke my heart to see this happening: I thought teenagers were meant to act this way towards their parents when they were thirteen not eighteen. She was even doing this to Emmett which I must say relieved me just a bit – it wasn't just me who had done something to her that I couldn't recall doing. In fact it had all started after I sent them up into the attic to put the Christmas decorations away. I wondered whether there was something they weren't telling me. Even Savannah seemed to be acting weirdly, like there was something she really wanted to tell me, but couldn't. She kept looking at me with these huge eyes that were begging me to forgive her. But for what?

I tried to act as normally as I could, but it wasn't easy when it was so obvious that there was some sort of friction between my perfect family. Even the twins had noticed this uneasiness. Of course, Alice was over assertive so I expected it from her, but it was obviously so transparent that even Jessie had noticed it. After enduring it for two weeks I decided I'd ask Emmett what he thought I should do:

"Em darling, is it just me or does Bella seem to be avoiding us?"

"Oh Rosie, don't get so hung up on it; she's eighteen, she probably just wants to be treated more like an adult," he reassured me, but it wasn't enough.

"I know, but I get the feeling that it's deeper. There's more to it than just stepping into the world of adulthood. It's like we've done something wrong, and I can't for the life of me work out what it is," I admitted.

"Well, you said that they'd found the box with all the South Africa stuff in it, so maybe she's jealous that we went there. I mean it was incredible: maybe she'd love to go to South Africa," he said.

I laughed at his naivety and kissed him gently on the cheek, inhaling his homely scent.

"Oh Emmett, I love you, but I think that the problem is bigger than that. There was something up there that has disturbed her and I intend to find out what it is," I told him.

"You mean like a rat or something: do we have rats in our attic?"

"No, I mean there's something in one of those boxes that she's discovered."

"So you're going up there now?" he asked.

"Well, Jess and Alice are in bed whilst the other two have gone to that party at their friends house and judging by the parties you used to go to they won't be back anytime soon," I said, with no particular knowledge of parties due to my mother's strict regime when I was younger.

"Ok, do you want me to help?" he offered.

"Have you seen the amount of boxes up there?" I said to him in mock seriousness.

"Fine, I'll come then," he replied.

So we turned our bedroom light off and turned the one on in the attic before pulling the loft ladder down from the ceiling. It brought back memories of the last time I want through all these boxes. I had found my baby, so I had this attic to thank for returning my baby to me.

"So, where do we start then?" Emmett asked.

"Well, if you start at the back and I'll start at the front. But only go through the ones that look relevant: my father's books are hardly going to be what's upset her are they?"

"Right, so relevance is important. But maybe she was hung up that she never got to meet her grandfather," he pointed out.

"Yes, but honey, none of my girls did. Which rules that possibility out," I justified before whispering, "Sorry Daddy, I wish you could have met them all."

But there was no time to think of that now. We had a job to do: a mystery to crack. It was like we were playing one of the twin's detective games, and were looking for the missing clues. Only this was for real. There was a child to think about: a real person's feelings to factor in.

I started at the very front, skimming over the boxes with random bits of memorabilia in and focusing on any that could be of any relevance. Sadly the boxes of old photographs and baby clothes really didn't offer any clues that helped me apart from the fact that she may have been upset about not having any baby photographs. Not that we had many of Karlie either.

After about ten minutes of seemingly useless searching I looked up to see how my husband was faring. The sight I was faced with was not what I'd expected. He was stood by the clothes rail that hung from the ceiling with my wedding dress in hand: swaying it from side to side against his body. I smiled at this: he was so sweet and childish but at the same time had this authority and strength that were what defined him.

"Emmett," I called softly and he looked up, his gorgeous dimples appearing as he looked sheepishly at me.

"I'm sorry, it just reminded me of how happy I was and how gorgeous this dress was," he hastily explained.

"That's ok, but have you found anything?"

"No, I haven't. Well apart from those beautiful pictures of you as a baby," he admitted.

"Neither, but there has to be something," I said desperately looking around in the mess of boxes that surrounded me.

Then I saw it in my peripheral vision. A box we'd never looked in just put up here with the rest of them thinking it harmless.

"Emmett: come here. I think I've found the box," I told him trying not to let the hysteria I was feeling enter my voice.

"What? Which one?" he asked before he too spotted it.

"Of course. That box the orphanage gave us with all the stuff on Bella in it. The one we never opened; just stuck it up here with the rest of them," he said sighing.

I knelt down beside it and opened the flaps on top. There were hundreds of pieces of paper about adoption, school reports, progress reports from the home and right at the bottom was a picture. There were two people in it, and neither looked happy to be there. Turning it over I saw they were her parents. Gasping in shock I gave it to Emmett and he too looked at it.

"You mean all this time the orphanage had pictures of her parents?" he asked.

"Yes, and I wish you wouldn't call it an orphanage: it makes me feel like I'm dead," I told him and he grinned at me.

I was about to put all the papers back in when I caught sight of the edge of a photograph sticking out from under the corner of the box. I gingerly eased it out and was struck by the faces in it. There were the same two people: the Charlie and Renee people who were her parents and a familiar face. It was a one year old Bella sat on the lap of her mother, playing with her hair whilst refusing to smile and instead was pouting. In fact, it was quite a professional moue: Angelina Jolie had some competition with this little one year old. I turned the photo over and read the writing on the back:_ Charlie and Renee with a thirteen month old Isabella on the Isle of Wight: Christmas 1996._

Emmett peered over my shoulder at this. The way it had been tucked right out of view made me think that Bella had never seen this picture. I wished there was a way I could give it to her, but she'd lash out at me for interfering. Bella's temper was fiery when aroused and I didn't want to ignite it over such a sensitive matter as that of her parents.

"Honey, have you got an empty picture frame anywhere?" I asked Emmett as an idea hit me.

"No, sorry but I can get you one if you want," he said to me.

"That would be nice: I've had an idea, but for now I'll just take this downstairs to remind me," I told him as we put the rest of the stuff away and closed the loft hatch behind us.

I heard a key in the door and some happy giggling as I looked frantically at Emmett. Quickly stuffing the picture in the top drawer of my vanity along with my nail varnishes, we ran down the stairs to greet our returning children.

"Hey mama," Savannah said greeting me with a big hug before moving on to her father.

"Hi Rose," Bella said as I reached up to brush an errant piece of hair out of her face.

She shook her head and yawned before turning to face the stairs and saying she was going to bed.

"I'll come too," Karlie told her.

"No, Karlie sweetie, can I have a word with you quickly please?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course. Night Bella," she said following me upstairs to my bedroom.

She went to sit on the bed, but I shook my head:

"Your dad will want to go to bed soon, so come into my wardrobe princess."

We sat down on the two large padded chairs in there and she looked at me expectantly.

"Mama, what is it? You're alright aren't you? I'm not in trouble am I? I didn't drink anything I promise," she said worried.

"No darling, don't worry: I just need you to answer me truthfully when I ask you something," I told her.

She paled and I looked at her curiously before dismissing it as nerves of what I was going to ask before I continued.

"You remember when I asked you to put the decorations up in the roof and you hadn't?" I asked and she nodded, "Well I know something happened up there. Something happened to Bella and she now won't look at me straight without a glint of hate in her eyes. Do you know anything about this Savannah? Answer me truthfully; what you say won't leave this room."

"Oh, is that what you were on about. Right," she said and visibly relaxed, "Um, Bella found something that upset her and I really can't say anymore, I promised her. But, she'll get over it in the end. Just don't push her into saying or doing anything and she'll come around."

"Thank-you baby," I said, deciding not to reveal what we'd discovered in case it created some tension between the two girls. I would hate to have them not speaking: especially if it was my fault.

"Is that all you wanted?" she asked looking slightly nervous.

"Savannah Karlie Rose McCarty out with it now sweetheart," I told her and she turned a vibrant red before paling to a deathly white as her eyes filled with tears.

"Mummy, this wasn't meant to happen ever I promise, well not until later but I'm sorry and I know you'll hate me and I deserve it more than anything. You and Daddy are the most amazing people I ever knew and I love you so much and I never wanted to do this to you," she blurted as tears started rolling down her porcelain cheeks.

"Darling what is it? Please tell me," I whispered and got up off my chair to wrap my arms around her shaking body.

She relaxed into me, and I slipped my arms under her legs, lifting her up so I could sit down on the chair and sit her on my lap like she was a baby once again. She rested her head on my chest whispering she was sorry before she looked me in the eyes.

"Mummy, I think...I think I'm pregnant."

**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter: sorry I didn't update last weekend – it was so busy! I won't be able to update for another two weeks as we're going skiing: sorry. Oh, and should Savannah turn out to be pregnant or not? Following in her mother's footsteps? Thank-you and please review, XxX**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5 – SPOV_

"_I think I might be pregnant."_

Mum looked at me with her big blue eyes which were now brimming with tears, and she swallowed before answering.

"But it's only 'think' right darling?"

"It's a think at the moment, but there is a sufficient amount of evidence in favour of the know," I admitted.

"Well angel, would you like to find out if that's the case?" she asked me.

She was being scarily calm, and that in itself worried me: wasn't she meant to launch into some angry tirade like every other mum would? But then she wasn't every other mum; she'd been through this herself – I was the walking, talking, living proof of that.

"Okay," I whispered, knotting and un-knotting my hands, "Just don't tell Daddy. At least not yet."

She smiled at me:

"Do you really think I would?"

I smiled feebly back as she went out the door of her vast wardrobe. I could hear every word they said as she'd left it open and neither had a particularly quiet voice.

"Emmett darling, would you mind leaving the room for a few minutes?"

"Is Karlie alright?" he asked sounding worried.

"Yes, just stuff: it's a girl thing," I heard Mama say.

"Alright, I'll go watch re-runs of Top Gear then."

"Ooh, fun," Mum said sarcastically as she teased him.

"Hey, you're the one throwing me out of my bedroom," he reminded her.

I heard the bed creak as he got up, and the quiet click as the door shut behind him.

"Savannah sweetheart, you can come through now."

I went through to find her stood by the door, with a jacket and shoes on; bag over her shoulder. I stared at her confused.

"I wasn't planning on having anymore children, so why would I have a pregnancy test?" she asked.

"In case," I replied frowning.

"Come on sweetie, let's go get you one before your father starts to suspect something," she told me.

I nodded and grabbed the pair of shoes I'd been wearing before. We silently crept downstairs and while Mum got the car keys I checked on my father in the sitting room. He was fast asleep with the television on.

In the car Mum put the radio on to ease the tension. Some awful banging sound came on so she quickly pressed the CD button. On came Hannah Montana and I pressed the off button this time.

"I suppose people don't expect you to be driving around at 11 o'clock at night," she said.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we drove past our local eight till late.

"Honey, you forget that I was once in your position. Don't you think that if we went to a shop where someone knew us they would gossip and Daddy would find out from someone else," she told me.

I nodded and when fifteen minutes later we reached a dingy shop that neither of us had ever seen before I felt rather ill.

"You stay in the car and I'll be back in two minutes," she said and grabbed her bag before exiting the car.

I sat there in the darkness alone. I watched my mother enter the shop and as she disappeared behind the aisles a wave of fear hit me. I was petrified. What would happen to me? I wasn't in a safe place and anyone could be around. What if someone got Mummy?

By the time she came back I was sobbing and shaking.

"Hey, angel I'm here it's okay," she soothed.

"I thought you'd gone," I whispered.

"But I'm back now and I'll never leave you," she shushed.

She hugged me tightly, before turning the car on and reversing out of the car park.

"The man in there was disgusting," she announced when we were on our way home.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, he told me if the results were negative and I wasn't pregnant, then I could go to him and he'd make sure I was. So, I told him that I was happily married with four children, thank-you very much," she said, making me smile: she would have said it as bluntly as that to the shopkeeper.

"Come on then, let's creep in," she whispered as we pulled up outside the gates; waiting for them to open.

So we snuck back in, and thankfully Dad was still fast asleep on the sofa.

"He looks like an angel when he sleeps," Mum whispered stroking his hair back out of his face.

"Mama, why are you and Savannah in your coats?" Jessica asked coming down the stairs.

"Honey, we were just cold that's all. Karlie take my bag up to my room and Jessie let's get you a drink," she instructed gesturing to Jess's empty cup.

I took her bag and went upstairs to her bedroom. When I reached it, I decided I'd open the bag. She'd brought three different tests just to be sure. I turned the first box over and started to read the instructions.

"Go to sleep JJ and we'll see about going horse-riding in the morning," I heard Mum say before she turned the door handle and entered the room.

"Baby, it's pretty simple: you don't really need instructions at all. They all work the same to tell you the truth," she said taking the box off me and opening it.

She opened all three and gave them to be before pointing to her bathroom door.

"You know what you need to do: even the twins would know what to do, but then we'll wait to see. That's one thing the twins can't have: a positive line."

I went into my parent's ornate bathroom and did what had to be done. Then, I left all three on the side of the sink before washing my hands and going out to sit with Mum once more.

"Okay honey, if this is positive then I need to know something. Actually I need to know either way: was this Harry and if so, is this the first time?" she asked looking less awkward than I felt.

"No, it wasn't Harry and yes it was the first time. Hopefully it is the only time that this will ever happen to me," I gushed.

"Savannah, you don't mean to say you were, well, raped?" she whispered as her eyes became glassy.

"Yes, at that party Bella and I went to two weeks ago. I don't know who it was; it was dark and there was so much noise and too many lights, so I'd gone outside to clear my head when someone came up behind me and put an arm round my waist. I thought it was Harry, so I leant back into him and suddenly I was lifted up and on the floor. Then I don't want to remember what happened, but all I know is that I had to keep up the pretence that everything was fine. So I went back in and thought nothing more of it. Well, I tried to think nothing more: but it was scary and I don't think I've slept a nightmare free night since," I admitted telling her the whole story.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale McCarty, how could you ever let this happen? It really is like mother like daughter. Why mine though? Haven't I suffered enough?" she said in a verbal monologue to herself.

"Mama, aren't you angry that I didn't tell you?" I asked, scared that she was going to hate me. But I hadn't been able to tell anyone; not even Bella knew.

"No, because I know exactly why you didn't tell anyone - you were too ashamed and scared. I'm going to tell you something now that I've never ever told anyone except your father," I nodded and she drew in a shaky breath before continuing, "When I was sixteen I had a friend called Vera. Her sister had just had a baby boy: she must have been twenty something, but I went round to see the baby. Of course she was one of mother's friend's children, but I could bear Vera, she was one of the nicest. I visited baby Henry; he was beautiful, but nowhere near as cute as you or your sisters, and I decided I could walk home. Another of mother's friends had a son called Royce King the second: his father was a banker and amazingly Royce King the first. Anyway, he'd always wanted us to be an item, but I refused. He was there that night: drinking alcohol outside a pub and he spotted me. He did to me then what this boy did to you. But, he did it with all his friends watching, and they all took turns too. That night is forever engrained in my memory, and nothing will ever replace the pain I felt or how scared I was."

She was right. Like mother like daughter. It was a vicious circle, always coming to bite the ones who deserved it least. My mother was perfect and such a good person, so why did all the bad stuff happen to her?

"Come on, that's enough about me, let's go and find out your results," she said standing up and wiping her eyes.

I gulped and stood up nervously. This could be the first day of the rest of my life. Closing my eyes I took Mum's hand and she led me through the doors of the bathroom.

"Karlie," she whispered, "If you don't accept it now you never will be able to."

I slowly opened my eyes and they honed in on the three red plus signs staring me in the face. I blinked. This couldn't be happening. Not to me. I couldn't do this to my family; I would never be able to raise a baby.

I felt my knees buckle and my mother's arms around me as I burst into tears. Teas of pain I'd never shed after that night, tears of joy that there was a new life living inside me, and tears of fear about what happened next. The world started to spin as my mind raced through the possibilities. I could hear nothing but the blood pounding in my ears. I could barely make out my mother's figure as she knelt beside me on the floor. The last thing I saw was her stuffing the tests in the cupboard as Dad ran into the bathroom and scooped me into his arms...

I woke with a start the next morning in an unfamiliar bed and a feeling of unease. I rolled over and found my mother, fast asleep with a space where my dad had been the other side. Suddenly, the events of last night flooded back into my brain and I gasped. There was no denying it now, I was pregnant. Quickly, I leapt out of bed and ran into the bathroom. I emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet bowl before brushing my teeth vigorously. I snuck back into the bedroom to find my mother awake and waiting for me.

"That's the worst part I'm afraid," she said sadly.

"Do you know where the shampoo is? Alice can't find any in her bathroom," Dad asked coming in through the door.

"It's in the cupboard under the sink honey," Mum told him before she stopped and stared at me with wide eyes.

But it was too late...

"Rosalie Lillian Hale McCarty would you mind telling me what these are?" he asked turning to face her with all three tests in his hand.

I spoke before anyone could utter a word:

"They're mine Daddy. I'm sorry, it wasn't planned, it was some guy and I don't know what to do and Mummy only found out last night and I'm scared."

"Savannah Karlie Rose McCarty, what have we done. I can't be angry at you because I did exactly the same to your mother a year before this happened to you, but you're saying it wasn't Harry," he said as calmly as Mum had the night before.

"No. It was some man and he, he did it to me," I sobbed.

"I'm going to kill that man that did this to my daughter. How dare he. Who was he?" he asked, livid now.

"I don't know that's the problem," I sniffed.

"Okay, but if anyone knows, that idiot is going to regret the day he was born."

"Calm down Em, you'll wake everyone up," Mum said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"What's all the shouting about?" Bella asked coming in to the room bleary eyed.

"Well, um, Bells, I'm pregnant," I told her; getting straight to the point.

"What and you told them first? Before me, your best friend?" she shouted before storming out of the room.

"Don't worry, it takes time for everyone to adjust," Mum reassured me.

"Let's get my daughter and grandchild some breakfast then shall we," Dad said smiling before picking me up and carrying me down the stairs.

"Why does Karlie get to be carried?" Alice asked, skipping out of her room.

"Because you sister is expecting a baby: you and Jess and Bella are going to be aunties," he announced.

"Yay!" she screamed and ran off to find her twin.

I loved that even though they were ten, they didn't question much. It was just Savannah's going to have a baby, end of story. They didn't care about the who's and why's, it was too exciting to think of that.

The phone rang as we were eating breakfast.

"I'll get it," Jess announced getting up.

"Hey, J, not a word about babies okay," Mum warned and she nodded.

"Karlie, it's Harry for you," she said thrusting the phone into my hand.

"Harry, hi, can I tell you something important," I asked as Mum nodded to say I could leave the table.

"What is it Sana? You're not breaking up with me are you?" he said worried.

"No, I love you so much and would never break up with you," I told him truthfully.

"What is it then?"

"You remember Mya's party?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, some guy there did something to me whilst I was delirious from the heat and noise, and now I'm pregnant."

There was silence at the other end of the phone.

"Harry, are you okay? I'm pregnant, please say something to console me," I said, crying once again.

"What Savannah? What do you want me to say? That it's all fine you carrying some other guy's baby. Because it's not okay," he said sounding angrier than anyone else I'd told except for when Dad wanted to know who the man was.

"Yes, I expected this, but if you love me can't you accept it. I don't like the fact I'm carrying another man's baby either. In fact it makes me feel quite unwell. But I've accepted it."

"Look Sana, I just need time to think about this okay. It's a shock you know: I thought that we would have a baby together when we were married. Not you have another man's baby."

"Time? I haven't got time Harry. This is now. I can't go back, if I had time I would, but there is a living, growing baby inside me and time is one thing I haven't got."

"Yes, but I still thought the first baby you carried would be mine."

"You think this is my choice? You think I wanted to have a baby with someone that wasn't you? I didn't and I don't, but I will. You will always be this baby's father whether you choose to accept that or not."

"Savannah, I need to come to terms with this. I'll call you when I have," he said and hung up.

I sat down on the floor and rocked myself back and forth, trying to displace some of the bad emotions from inside me.

"Gorgeous, what did he say?" Mum said coming to sit beside me, and taking my head into her lap.

"He said he needed time to think, but there isn't time," I told her.

"Baby girl, he does need time. Men take longer to come to terms with facts like this. Emmett took six weeks to come to terms with the fact that I was carrying you. He'll come back to you when he's ready I promise."

Later that day I sat in my room, trying to complete an essay on Shakespeare when Bella burst into my room.

"You knew."

"Knew what Bella, I'm confused."

"You knew about this picture, yet you didn't tell me," she accused.

"What picture Bella, you're making no sense."

"This one, which I found in Rosalie's nail varnish draw just now," she said thrusting a picture under my nose.

It was a picture of her as a baby on her parent's laps.

"I've never seen that picture Bella, I swear," I admitted.

"You're just as bad as them: I thought you were my friend," she spat before marching out of my room.

Why me? Why did I have to suffer when others had everything they wanted?

* * *

**Sorry, it's been too long! If you want advice: never become a swimmer if you want anything that resembles a life. I mean it! Anyway, I hope this was okay and I know there's a lot of drama at the moment! Please review. Thank-you, XxX**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6 – RPOV_

Ever since we found out about Savannah's pregnancy life has been hectic. We've been shoving folic acid and various other vitamins and minerals down her throat to ensure the baby is healthy. Emmett, after the initial shock has fully taken to becoming a grandfather and has proudly announced it to everyone he sees. Sadly, there have been some disapproving words and tut-tutting directed at us but we've been through it before. It hurt us that time, but it's not going to hurt our baby daughter or grandchild. My mother would turn in her grave to hear of this scandal, and I feel kind of pleased that Karlie has got pregnant. My mother (were she not dead already) would have died from the embarrassment.

The last few days I've been going through my wardrobe of maternity wear, to see if there's anything Karlie would even begin to consider wearing. We've found a couple of items, but I think that we will have to hit the shops at a later date.

Bella has been acting even more strangely the last week: ignoring me point blank and only speaking to Savannah in short clipped tones. I hate to think she's jealous of her, but trust me she won't when the swelling and bloating occurs and she's waddling around like a fat duck, moaning every step of the way. At least that's what I did when carrying her, and when it was twins: let's just say I was a nightmare!

I have to find out what's wrong with her, but I daren't say anything in case she lashes out at me the way Savannah did when she first came here. That near broke my heart having one child do that, but having another do the same would shatter it into a million pieces. I hate seeing any of the children upset and were it Karlie or Jess or Alice I would address them straight off. The fact that I'm not her biological mother makes me wary of what she'll do. With the others they're going to respond in a way they can handle: Savannah is me, Alice is her father and JJ responds like my mother, all of which I can handle. I love Bella not being anyone I know personally, as it adds to the thrill, but at moments like this I wish I was able to predict how she would react.

"Karlie honey, we have a Doctor's appointment booked at two so don't forget," I said through the door into my daughter's pitch black room despite the fact it was 11 o'clock in the morning.

"Mama," she groaned, "Whose coming?"

"Well darling, I'll go and Bella if you want. Your father is going to look after the twins," I replied.

"Yes, Bella is coming whether she wants to or not," she said stubbornly and I knew that Bella was coming.

No-one dared arguing with Karlie now she was pregnant. The hormones were causing her to snap at the slightest thing, so to argue was a route not worth taking. In fact sometimes, everyone just ignored her for fear of saying the wrong thing. But, then we'd get into trouble for not talking to her. It was a lose-lose situation.

I closed the door and turned to go down the stairs when Bella walked past.

"Morning sweetheart," I smiled.

She glared at me then carried on walking. I had had enough of this behaviour.

"Stop right there Isabella," I said firmly.

"What?" she demanded turning around to face me, hand on her hip.

"I will have none of that attitude thank-you very much," I told her and waited.

"Sorry: what oh lovely Rosalie," she replied sarcastically.

"Better, but I won't have it. Come with me now and we're going to have a little chat."

She followed me through to her bedroom where she promptly flopped down on the bed and looked at me impatiently. I sat down slowly next to her and put my hand on her leg. She jerked it away from me and sighed, checking the clock on her wall to see the time.

"Okay, you talk and I'll listen," I said to her; figuring it might be the best way to go about it.

"What's there to say?" she asked.

"Well, why are you acting like you are? What's happened between you and Savannah? Why do you hate me? What have I done?" I said, feeling my eyes well up with tears.

"I, I can't tell you because you'd hate me," she whispered looking ashamed.

"What, more than you already hate us?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry, I just can't tell you and I hate doing this but some things are better left unsaid," she admitted.

"I can tell I'll get nothing more out of you, so when you're ready you can tell me. Oh and you're coming to the Doctors with us. Lady Savannah's orders," I told her and stood up to leave.

"Wait," she said and paused to take a deep breath, "I do love you all, it's just at the moment I'm confused and don't know who to trust."

"If you're about to say you're pregnant then I'm having both you girls kept in the basement for the rest of eternity," I warned.

"Don't worry: I'm not," she said smiling.

"That's a relief."

We'd just eaten lunch, which Karlie promptly brought back up and then found something else to eat and were preparing to go to the Doctor's when Alice approached me crying.

"Alice bubba, what's wrong?" I asked scooping her bird like body into my arms.

"I don't want Karlie to go to the Doctors. Or you, ever," she sobbed.

"Baby don't worry we'll be ok," I promised.

When the twins were little Alice, being the youngest was quite little and her heart wasn't working as it should. She was perfect now, but for the first three years of her life we practically lived at the hospital where she'd had so many tests and operations done on her. It had invoked a fear of Doctors and whenever any of us had to go she would get hysterical in case they hurt us.

"Just come back safe please," she begged.

"I swear we will come back in one piece, hopefully with some pictures of your little nephew or niece and when I get back, you can help me and Savannah choose the yellow for the baby's room," I said to her as the other two came down the stairs.

She nodded and kissed my cheek before running up the stairs looking for her twin.

"What was that about?" Savannah asked as we climbed in the car.

"Oh, your baby sister has an irrational fear of Doctors and she didn't want us to die," I told her.

"Oh, ok."

"Mum, can you turn the music down, it's hurting my baby's ears," she moaned five minutes later.

I hated to break it to her that her baby probably wouldn't have ears, or if it did they wouldn't work to well, so I didn't. Instead I turned the near silent music down even more and continued to drive.

We pulled up in the car park and went into the hospital, searching for the correct ward. By the time we found it Savannah needed the loo so Bella accompanied her whilst I told the receptionist we were here.

"Hello, we have an appointment booked for Savannah Karlie McCarty at two," I told her.

"Are you her mother?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Well Dr Hall will be with you in a minute, if you just take a seat over there and fill in this form," she said handing me a clipboard.

Name, age, address, health, and various other questions were listed. I started to answer them to save time when my daughters returned.

"What's that?" Savannah asked me.

"Just forms for you," I replied.

"So why are you filling them in? They're for me not you."

"I'm sorry, I just thought that maybe I could go ahead and get started to save time; but here they are if you want them."

"No, you're filling them in so you can finish them," she said.

I sighed and continued to do this, hoping that her mood would get better when we knew how the baby was. She was nervous: anyone could tell, so she was taking it out on the people she loved most as she knew they would forgive her.

"A, uh, Miss McCarty," a young Doctor announced.

"That's us," I responded and we followed him down the corridor.

"So I take it this is your first appointment," he asked, reading off the notes in front of him.

"Yes."

"So, Miss McCarty do you know how far along you are?"

"No."

"Have you been taken vitamins and minerals daily?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to see your child?"

"Fine."

"Savannah, could you at least try to be polite," I told her sternly and she nodded.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous."

"Its fine, I'm used to it: lots of mums are nervous when it's their first, and even when it's their sixth," Dr Hall laughed.

"People go through this six times?" she asked in disbelief.

"Believe it or not, some women find it therapeutic and enjoy the delight of giving birth."

"We're not mentioning giving birth until at least month 6," she said firmly.

"Well, if you just lie on this chair and lift your top up then I will put some gel on, but be careful: it's cold," he instructed.

She squealed as he put the special gel on and got the probe, before nodding her approval. He put the sensor against her slightly bloated stomach and moving it around. On the screen appeared a small curled up shape and I remembered seeing her on a screen like this, and the shock when there appeared two with the twins.

"Well, you can see the head here and to be honest it looks perfectly normal," Dr Hall said.

"That's definitely Daddy's huge head. But can you tell its gender yet?" Savannah asked, her eyes growing as misty as mine.

"No, not yet as you're only six weeks along, but when you come back at 20 weeks we can try and tell you then," he said.

"Can you tell me anything?" she asked.

"Well, I can give you a rough estimation of the due date."

"Please do," she begged.

"Judging by the size and development I would say we're looking at about late summer," he said.

"A summer baby: my own little piece of sunshine," she gasped before turning to me, "Mama, it'll be perfect!"

"It certainly will angel, and I'm excited already," I told her, my heart swelling with pride.

"Would you like me to print you off some pictures to take home?" Dr Hall asked.

"Yes please. I want one for Mum and Dad, one for me, one for the twins, one for Nanny and Grandpa, one for Auntie Jane and Uncle Marcus, one for Uncle Felix, one for Uncle Jasper and Auntie Maria, one for Uncle Edward and Auntie Tanya and, Bells do you want one?" she said, listing our whole family.

"I'd love one," she replied smiling at her best friend.

"Good, because you were having one anyway as you're to be the Godmother," she smiled back before stopping.

"Anymore?" he said to her.

"Yes, actually, could I have one for Harry please?"

"Is he the baby's father?" Dr Hall questioned pressing the print button.

"Yes, in most respects except for the biological ones," she said sadly.

We said thank-you to the Doctor and left with an envelope full of pictures.

"Am I having a granddaughter or grandson?" Emmett asked as soon as we returned.

"We don't know yet," Savannah told him laughing as he hugged her tightly, "But if you let go I have a picture for you."

"Let me see!"

She passed him the picture of his unborn grandchild and for probably the fourth or fifth time in his life I saw Emmett's eyes well up with tears.

"My baby. I'm so proud of you and this little one," he told her, hugging her once again.

I put all the pictures into separate envelopes and addressed them separately. I even did one for the twins as I knew how much they loved receiving cards. Bella had taken hers, and there was one left on the table. Harry's. I would leave it there for Karlie to decide what to do tomorrow. The decision wasn't mine, and I would respect that until I died.

* * *

**Another one done! I may be able to update next weekend, but that's debateable, however, the week after I have a school trip to America so definitely won't be able to then! Thank-you once again, XxX**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7 – SPOV_

I had been surprised that my parents had responded so well to my pregnancy. I know they had been through it themselves, but still: it must be hard to see your baby becoming a mother in front of your eyes, before she's ready. I had expected them to be more understanding than most other parents though, which they were. There are all those programmes and films you watch on the television which show the parents throwing their child out of the house; disowning her or forcing her to abort the baby. I could never get rid of my Coco Bean. Alice had come up with the nickname for it after seeing the sonogram pictures.

"_It looks like a bean," she'd commented after she'd removed it from the envelope before running upstairs to pin it to her wall._

Mum had only sent out the envelopes to the twins after we'd thought about it, and then had sent them to all my aunts and uncles once we'd broken the news to them over the phone. It wasn't the best way for them to find out, which was why I was going to tell my grandparents to their faces.

"_Mummy, Mummy, Mummy, come upstairs now," Alice had shrieked, sounding upset._

_So Mum had run up the stairs to find Alice looking distraught with the sonogram picture in one hand and a bottle of Chanel perfume in the other. _

"_I spilt it over it," she admitted tearfully._

Long story short, she had put it on the desk to find some blu-tac, but knocked over the perfume in the process which didn't have a lid on properly. It did dry, but then stunk of Chanel and still does causing Alice to tell us it was now a _Coco Bean_, and henceforth the child growing inside me was nicknamed Coco Bean.

The time for breaking it to my grandparents was fast approaching. We had invited them over for lunch today so I could tell them and pray they accepted it as well as they had their son's and daughter-in-law's. But, as usual something had to happen, and in this case it was that the lettuce for the salad had all been put in the garden by my twin sisters to feed the rabbits. Not only were my parents unimpressed that we now had to get rid of these animals, but we also now had no basis for the salad. So, I was sent out to buy some more.

The shop was relatively empty for a Saturday, but that meant I could grab what I needed quickly. However, it also meant there was a higher risk of me seeing someone I knew.

"Sana," someone called.

I froze. There were only two people that called me that, and one was at home helping to prepare the lasagne. The other, I hadn't spoken to since I shouted at him down the phone. But, I would have to face him sometime, and there's no time like the present.

"Harry," I replied coolly.

"How are you?" he asked eying my stomach warily.

"Don't worry; it's not that obvious yet, but I'm okay. Or as okay as you can be when you spend half of the day puking your guts up, and the other half eating more food," I told him.

"Right. Well, um, it was good to see you," he said and turned to go.

"Wait," I told him and he turned, "I want you to have this. In case you ever decide to let me back into your life."

I passed him the envelope I carried around in my purse with his copy of the sonogram in it. He opened it carefully and took the image out.

"It's the baby," I told him.

"Cute. It looks like you," he said, looking at it carefully.

"Well that could be taken as a compliment or a criticism, if you're implying I look like a big headed bean then that'll be the criticism," I teased.

"That's not what I meant. What I mean is it's perfect. Beautiful, just like you," he told me smiling his god like smile.

"Thank-you. I miss you, really badly and I hope you can find a way to let me into your life again," I said feeling my eyes well up.

"Don't cry please," he soothed, taking me into his arms.

"Damn hormones," I laughed, "But you have to realise that the baby is now part of the package."

"I want you back Savannah Karlie. I was stupid to ever let you go, it was just overwhelming that this baby wasn't mine, and I know if we could that we would both go back in time and change things, even if that were only the fact that I was the father but we can't. Your parents accepted Bella even though she wasn't their flesh and blood because they loved her, and I can do the same with this baby; you'll see," he told me truthfully, his eyes welling up as well.

"Even though that baby will have none of your blood running through its veins you will always be the Daddy. I'm just hoping that that man was at least half as good looking as you, because I don't want an ugly baby: no offence," I said hugging him tighter and breathing in his scent that I had missed.

"I won't let you have an ugly baby, I promise," he whispered into my hair and then he laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"The fact that we've both been brought to tears in a grocery store: now that's embarrassing."

"See, I can blame it on the hormones whilst you just look like you're crying about my lettuce," I told him before realising that I was meant to be home about five minutes ago.

"Harry, I have to go, I'm sorry but my grandparents are coming round. Call me though, and I love you," I said kissing him and grabbing my bag of lettuce.

"I love you too," he replied, "And the baby."

"Call it Coco Bean, everyone else does," I laughed before blowing him a kiss and getting into my car.

I arrived home, in much better spirits but I had to face the Spanish Inquisition from my mother as to why I took so long. Once she had the answer though, she was as delighted as I was; repeating what she's said about him just needing time.

My grandparents arrived perfectly on time as always. My grandmother had hugs, kisses and presents for all of us whilst my granddad looked on amused, before taking his turn. I was so nervous I felt sick, or maybe that was just the morning sickness. Either way, I wasn't looking forward to this, so when Alice let slip that I had something to tell them all eyes were on me. All except my mother's who were glaring at my baby sister who looked sheepishly at the floor.

"What is it Karlie darling," my Grandma asked.

"Can I, um, tell you in the living room?"

"Of course sweetheart, we'll come through."

As the four of us (my Dad came too for support) went into the living room I could hear my mother quietly telling Alice that she shouldn't have done that, and should have waited until I was ready to tell them.

I made a mental note to apologise to Alice later, as she was really doing me a favour. Without that slip of the tongue I would not have been able to break it to them. My little sister was an angel, but sometimes she didn't realise it, or act like it.

"Savannah, take a seat honey, and then you can tell us," my Grandma suggested.

"No, I want to stand up and look you in the eyes when I tell you this."

"Baby, you shouldn't be on your feet for too long though," my Dad warned.

"Dad, standing up is not going to affect me in any way: I've stood up for longer than this before."

"Emmett, just let her tell us," Grandpa told his son.

"I know this is probably not what you wanted, especially after Mum and Dad, but it wasn't my fault. Well okay, maybe it was my fault that I went to the party but I didn't know what was going to happen and as they say; the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," I explained.

"I'm going to be a great-grandmother Carlisle," Nanny said as tears filled her eyes.

"Yes, you are and I'm going to be the proudest great-grandfather in the Universe," he said hugging his wife.

"So, you're not angry?" I asked confused.

"Far from it darling. You said yourself it wasn't your fault and we could hardly be condescending after letting our son get away with it. That would be extremely hypocritical. Besides, without teenage, unplanned pregnancies we wouldn't have you here would we," my Granddad said, holding his arms out to me.

I fell into them, welcoming his warm embrace.

"We love you baby, and that baby inside of you no matter what," my Grandma whispered to me through her tears.

"Wait, I have something for you," I said and ran into the kitchen to grab their envelope.

"How was it Princess?" Mum asked as I ran through.

"Good – they're extraordinarily happy about it," I said as I ran back through.

"Told you they would be, and don't slip."

"Here," I panted putting it into Nanny's lap. "It's the sonogram picture."

"Oh, it's beautiful," she smiled through a fresh wave of tears.

"You're going to have a stunning child there Karlie; that picture looks nothing like your father did so it's guaranteed," Grandpa teased.

"That's a relief," I giggled, kissing my father's cheek.

"Come on you lot, lunch is ready," Mum called from the kitchen.

We went through to find Alice and Jess putting plates on table, whilst Mum served up the food. I looked at my sister who looked apologetically back at me. I couldn't let her blame herself any longer.

"Ali, come with me a second will you?" I asked and she nodded.

"We'll be back in a sec," I told my parents and Bella who looked questioningly at me

"I'm so sorry Karlie, I didn't mean to force you into that too early," she apologised.

"Hey, you helped me more than you know. I would never have told them without your outburst," I admitted.

"Really?" she perked up, "I was helpful?"

"Absolutely," I told her, hugging her tiny body.

"Love you Karlie."

Love you too Dilly-Dali."

We went back downstairs and found everyone seated around the table: their plates untouched. All except for Dad's which had a half eaten piece of garlic bread on it.

"Can we eat now?" Jess moaned from her seat next to Bella.

"Yes, sorry about that," I apologised, taking a seat next to my Grandma and opposite Bella.

Later, when everyone was in bed I lay there remembering the events of the day. Harry had called and promised me he would never leave us again, and how he was sorry. We'd talked for two hours and I felt happier than ever. A door creaked along the corridor and I heard footsteps. I thought it was probably someone going to the loo or to get some water, but after that I heard the sound a bag being dragged across the hall.

I slid out of bed and crept across the room, silently opening the door and peering out into the hall. The figure stepped into the moonlight with their bag and I realised it was Bella.

"Bella," I hissed and she stopped and turned to face me, "What are you doing?"

She motioned for me to go back into my room, but I shook my head: she was not going anywhere without telling me. She sighed and pushed me gently back into my room, following and shutting the door behind her.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I need to find my parents Sana. You of all people should understand that, and with you all pregnant and everyone playing Happy Families I thought I could slip out unnoticed."

"You are part of this Happy Family, and I understand about you needing to find your parents, but let's at least talk about it with my parents first: don't you know how worried they'd get if you went missing?"

"I did think, and I would have come back after, whether my family had wanted me or not: I'd miss you, but I have to go."

"Well then I'm coming with you."

"You can't you're pregnant and-"

"Will everyone give it a rest? I'm pregnant, but I'm not incompetent," I said frustrated, "I found my parents with your help, so it's only fair that I help you in return."

"But what will your parents say?"

"They'll be glad that I didn't let you go alone, but more angry than I care to imagine. But they'll be relieved when we get back, and only after that will the angriness kick in. But I refuse to let you go alone, if this is what you've got your mind set on."

"It is, and thank-you ever so much Sana, I didn't want to go alone," she admitted.

"Let me pack and write a letter to my parents then," I told her before adding, "You do realise that I'm not the least bit happy about doing this, and I'm only doing this because I love you. I hate lying to my parents, and I'd hate to hurt them, so you're going to have to let me ring them every day or we're waiting till the morning and telling them before we leave; which I'd prefer."

"I promise you can do that, but I won't risk them saying no. So, it's now or never," she whispered before leaving me to pack.

I chucked the essentials in a bag, grabbing toiletries and all my prenatal drugs before sitting down at my desk to write my parents a letter which would hopefully prevent their hearts from being broken again by me, their daughter.

* * *

**Sorry it's taken so long, but life is busy! We have loads of exams when we go back to school tomorrow, so I will try and update when I can. Thank-you, XxX**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8 – RPOV_

I woke up two in the morning, feeling something wasn't right. At first I thought it may be Alice or Jessica, so I ran to their rooms and found them both fast asleep, though Jess's duvet had fallen off. I put it back on her and kissed her temple before going to check on the other two. As I pushed open Savannah's door the feeling got worse and at first I thought it was the baby. But, when I looked in the door her bed was perfectly made and the room was still and empty.

My breath caught in my throat. How could she do this to me? She knows how much I love her and how hard it was to lose her the first time. There must be more to this than meets the eye. I walked to her bed and found an envelope lying on the pillow, with the moonlight reflecting off it I could read my name on the top, in her beautiful writing. I opened it and prepared for the worst...

_Dear Mama,_

_I know that us leaving will kill you, so that's why I've written this letter and ask you to call me as soon as you have read it. I do love you, and Daddy, Alice and Jess but I have to do this for Bella. She wants to go and find her parents, like I did. Well, you found me, but now Bella knows about hers she's interested as was expected. I would want to find you had you not already found me. She wanted to travel alone initially, but I dissuaded her and convinced her to let me come too. I have taken every single prenatal medicine from the cupboard I promise. We'll be back long before the Coco Bean is born, so don't worry about that._

_I love you so much and will ring you every day to update. And forgive Bella for the way she's been acting; she thinks you knew about her parents, even though I've told her you didn't know a thing. She'll come around though, she just needs time. Sorry again, but please try not to worry about us._

_Lots and Lots of Love from your baby, Savannah Karlie (and Coco Bean) and Bellaxxx_

So they had a reason for disappearing, but still: couldn't they have waited till the morning and we could have spoken about it. But then I wouldn't have let them go would I? I suppose they did have a point, but I was going to ring my daughters right now and find out.

Savannah picked up after the first ring, and I could hear that they were driving.

"Savannah Karlie Rose McCarty, I am angry but please just say you're safe," I said to her.

"We are Mummy. And please don't be angry: we don't want to hurt you in any way."

"Where are you?"

"We're on some long road. Bella's driving, but according to the SatNav we have about two and a half hours left until we get there."

"Get where darling?"

"We're going to Boston."

"It's going to take longer than two and a half hours to get to America baby."

"No, where Bella was born: up in Norfolk. We're going to the hospital where she was born to see if we can find out any addresses or such."

"Okay then, but do you girls have enough money to keep you going?"

"I've got my credit card and so has Bella: that should do."

"No, I will transfer some money into your account as soon as the banks open."

"Thank-you, but you don't have to."

"I do, you're my children so I should be paying for you."

"Oh hang on; I'm going to put you on loudspeaker as Bella wants to talk to you."

"Hey beautiful girl," I said trying to ease the tension that had been present between us for a while now.

"Rose, I want to apologise for the way I've been treating you and Em for the past few months."

"You're forgiven: I understand completely. We're your parents for all intents and purposes so it's only right for you to hate us sometimes."

"Thank-you, but you do understand why I'm doing this don't you?"

"Of course I do; didn't you see what I did to find Savannah?"

"Yeah, and we'll come back as soon as I've found them, I promise."

"Make sure Missy takes all the vitamins and minerals she needs and if anything happens then she has to go straight to the Doctors okay?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"I love you both, and travel safely."

"We'll speak to you when we get there, love you."

I pressed the end call button and breathed a sigh of relief. They were safe and that was all that mattered. I would worry about them, especially Karlie with the baby. She hadn't been through this before and neither had Bella. If something were to happen to that baby it would break not only her but everyone else's hearts. I knew she'd be responsible but I would be so much happier were she at home where I could check over her.

I couldn't go back to sleep after that, so I decided I'd start the cleaning early. Maybe running the hoover over wouldn't be the best idea, but I could do the dusting at least. At about seven o'clock Alice came bouncing down the stairs and jumped straight into my arms. She was tiny for a ten year old, especially as Em and I were her parents. We'd taken her for tests; however, all that we found out was that she was naturally tiny. But, because she was this size it meant we could still baby her which both of us loved. I'd be sorry to see the day she grew out of it.

"Did you sleep well Munchkin?" I asked kissing her forehead.

"Yep, but Mama," she paused before continuing, "I went into Karlie's room this morning and she wasn't there."

"Oh sweetie, your sisters have gone for a few days to find Bella's parents. They didn't tell us as they wanted it to be a surprise but they'll be back soon," I said more to reassure myself.

"Okay. And can you play Fashion Shows with Jessie and I today please?"

"Of course I will baby."

I hadn't spent time alone with the twins for a while now, and doing this would keep everyone's minds off of the other two.

When Emmett woke up I told him, and his reaction was the same as mine, but he made me promise to let him ring them tonight to speak with his girls. Breakfast, that meant was much quieter than usual, and both of the girl's chairs were left empty like gaping holes. I didn't eat much. I just wanted them home where I could see them. I'd hate for anything to happen to them.

"Mummy, Mummy can you be the model with Jessie and I'll dress you up, then you and Jessie dress me up," Alice stated as I walked into her large wardrobe.

"Okay sweetie, but I doubt I'll fit into your clothes," I said smiling at her.

"That's okay; we'll use some of yours. The ones at the back of your wardrobe that you wore when you were younger but don't now," she told me.

"But honey, I gave those to Savannah to wear; although I do have some new season outfits that have just come in if you want to try them," I said, watching her face light up again.

"Yes please!" she squealed excitedly.

So we went into my wardrobe where bags of clothes I'd received but hadn't yet opened lay. After rummaging through whilst I watched, praying she didn't damage anything she pulled out an Oscar De La Renta evening dress.

"Here Mummy, and you can wear it to that fashion show thingy we're going to next weekend," she said thrusting it into my hands.

I put it on and found a pair of black Christian Louboutins before showing my daughters.

"Oh, Mama you look like an angel," Jess exclaimed whilst Alice looked at me critically.

"It's pretty, but you'd have to put a red flower in your hair to make it look perfect, and that diamond necklace Daddy gave you for your birthday," she announced finally.

"Well I think we can run to that I think," I told her as she smiled at me.

We continued ding this until it was time for dinner. It was good to play with my littlest children again, we had a really great time and Alice had reminded me about that Fashion show I was taking her to as a treat for doing so well at school the past term. As I went downstairs to start making the supper I heard Emmett on the phone to my other two daughters.

"So you're there now and you've found a place to stay," he checked.

"Oh, was the hospital any help at all then?"

"Right, so now you have an address for a Travellers Camp where there are people staying at the moment and you'll visit it tomorrow?"

"How's my grandchild doing anyway? You looking after it properly?"

"That's good to hear, and be safe girls."

"Love you too, and I think your mother wants to talk to you quickly."

He passed the phone over to me and I took it gratefully.

"Hello darlings, you doing okay?"

"Yes, of course we are," Savannah replied.

"You know I worry baby," I gently reminded her, "And I hear you've visited the hospital."

"Yeah, they were very helpful: one of the Doctors knew Grandpa somehow but there wasn't really much information. They travelled a lot you see. But at the moment they're staying where they were when Bella was born so we're going to go and check it out tomorrow. And yes, we'll be careful," she promised.

"You know me too well," I laughed.

"Well, we have to go and have dinner now, down in the restaurant but we'll talk to you later," she said, but I stopped her as she was about to go.

"Hang on honey, Alice wants to talk to you quickly."

"Okay, hand her over then."

"Ali," I called, "You can talk to Karlie now."

"Yay!" she shouted running into the kitchen and taking the phone off of me.

"Hello Karlie, you didn't say goodbye to me this morning," she stated bluntly, in an Alice like fashion.

"I'm not impressed, but you will come back won't you?"

"Promise?"

"Good. Now, I want to tell you something exciting."

"Well, Mummy, Jessie and I were playing Fashion Show this afternoon and whilst Mummy was trying on the dress I picked for her I found something for you," she told her sister.

"Hang on Alice," I intervened, "You found something in my wardrobe for Savannah, and are giving it to her without asking me first?"

"No Mummy, it's not really for Karlie – don't be silly. It wouldn't fit you anyway, you're too big," she told me.

"Thanks darling, that makes me feel wonderful," I replied.

"No, what I mean is that it's for Coco Bean. I found the old Moses Basket that Nanny gave you when we were babies."

"Yes of course Karlie can have that then, and actually Nanny brought that for her: you got it second sweetie."

"Is that okay? And can I help you and Mummy decorate its room please?"

"Thank-you, love you, bye," she said and pressed the end call button before passing the phone back to me.

"We're painting the room yellow," she announced and hugged me before running off.

"There you go, you have your orders," Emmett chuckled coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I pity the man she marries," I said in return, "He won't know what he's letting himself in for."

"But he'll enjoy all the time he has with her: never a dull moment with our Alice hey?"

"No, and that's exactly why we love her," I said kissing him gently.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this, thank-you for reading! Rose's dress is on my profile. XxX**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9 – SPOV_

We had got to Boston at about seven o'clock, and stopped for breakfast at a small local cafe. However, my breakfast didn't stay down very long and I was hungry once again. Then, we checked into one of the nice hotels, dropping our bags before catching up on the sleep we'd missed. I must say I really missed my bed; but I was doing this for Bella. Although, when we woke up, I refused to go anywhere until we'd ordered another breakfast to replace the one I 'lost' earlier. The hospital which we visited later in the day, after having a shower, changing and eating lunch was clean and pleasant. We didn't really know where to go, so loitered in the reception until a nurse took one look at me and pointed us towards the maternity ward.

"Is it really that obvious?" I had asked Bella.

"No, it's just she's a nurse: she's trained to notice things like that, but there is a slight protrusion showing," she laughed poking me gently in the stomach.

After asking many people up in the maternity ward we'd found a doctor who had helped deliver Bella. It had been his first delivery so he had remembered it well. He'd taken us into his office, and sat us down so we could no longer see the bald patch on his head, before asking our names.

"This is Isabella Swan and I'm Savannah Karlie McCarty," I had told him as Bella was too nervous to formulate words.

"McCarty. You wouldn't happen to be related to Carlisle Cullen? It's just I know his real name was that," he'd asked me.

"Yes he's our grandfather," I'd replied.

Grandpa's father's surname had been McCarty whilst his mother's was Cullen. In truth his surname was McCarty, but as so many people misspelt it; his professional surname was Cullen, and it had stuck.

"It's a small world," he'd joked, "Tell him I said hello. And now for you Miss Swan, what can I do for you?"

She'd asked him about her delivery, and he'd answered: then she'd asked him for an address. There was a pause.

"Well, I know they were travellers, so I can only give you the address of where they were staying when you were born," he'd apologised, "But I will need to see an ID."

She'd shown him her driver's licence, and he'd got the address for her. So that was why we were driving down a gravel road towards this place the next morning.

"Bells," I said, "Don't you think we should have left the car in that car park back there?"

She looked at me, then nodded and turned the car around.

"Drop me by the meter then you find a space," I suggested.

£3.20 later we had the car parked and were walking back down the gravel road. As we got nearer, and could see the rows of caravans she stopped.

"Sana I'm scared. What if they hate me?"

"We had a conversation like this before, about my parents: and look how that turned out."

"Yes but your parents are a rarity Sana."

"Well, if they really don't like you; then just remember that Mum, Dad, Jess, Alice, and I do."

"Okay," she said and smiled at me.

We approached the caravans and found some boys a bit younger than us playing football. Sat on the grass by them, trying in vain to make a daisy chain was a girl who looked about the twins' age. She had dark brown hair and big, green eyes. Deciding she was the safer option, I went towards her and Bella followed. I awkwardly manoeuvred myself into a kneeling position at her side.

"Hello," I said softly and she jumped before turning to face me.

"You have a pretty face," she commented and put her daisy chain on the floor.

"Thank-you," I replied, "And so do you."

"What's your name?" she asked, turning to face us.

"My name's Savannah Karlie and this is my friend Bella. What's yours?"

"I'm Jasmine, but what are your full names?" she insisted.

"That's a lovely name. Well, let's see: I'm Savannah Karlie Rose McCarty and Bella is Isabella Marie Swan-McCarty," I told her.

She turned her head towards Bella and looked at her for a moment before saying:

"Grandma's been expecting you."

Bella froze and looked puzzled, looking at me for some sort of guidance I couldn't give. But Jasmine was already up and holding her hand out to me.

"Come, I like you. You look like the Princess in my book. Will you play with me whilst your friend sees my Grandma?" she asked me.

"Of course I will, unless Bella wants me to stay with her," I said as she took Bella's hand in her other one.

"Granny," she called as we approached a very old fashioned caravan.

"Jasmine, bring them round will you sweetheart," an elderly voice replied.

We walked round the side of this caravan to find an elderly, frail lady sat in a wicker chair. Her hair which had obviously once been dark was now a brilliant white, fastened in a loose bun at the back of her head. Her eyes were closed, as though she was sleeping; a small smile played on her lips and she held out a hand.

"Come closer Isabella. I may be blind, but I know you're there. I've been expecting you, but be warned: I cannot give you all the answers you desire," she said.

Bella swallowed nervously and nodded. Then she realised that this lady couldn't see it so whispered a yes.

"Jasmine, be a love and bring chairs for these young ladies; especially Isabella's friend: she won't be able to stand up for much longer," she smiled at me, "Yes I know your secret. You don't need to hide it here."

Jasmine ran off to get some chairs: one for Bella, me and one for herself.

"I know she'll want you to stay with her," she whispered to me: putting her chair next to mine.

"Thank-you, but I'll definitely play with you soon," I whispered back.

"So Isabella, my name is Felicity Rivers, and you wanted to ask me something: so go ahead," she prompted.

"Did you-Did you know my parents?" Bella asked, speaking properly for the first time.

"I will answer that as truthfully as I can. My sister, who is now gone, had a daughter: a feisty young soul with auburn hair and a will of her own. Her name was Renée. As she grew older, she started to realise that boys liked her. They would whistle as she walked down the street and she'd toy with them: waving or blowing a kiss in return. But nothing ever got serious," here Felicity paused before continuing, "Renée came back later than usual one day, proclaiming she was in love and no-one could do anything about it. She never told us who he was, but Clementine, my sister, started to get agitated and told her she had to bring him to meet us. Renée's own father had disappeared as soon as he got my sister pregnant, so you can understand why we were all dubious. So, after much discussion she agreed, and the next day he was brought to meet us. I will never forget the look of sheer terror on Clemi's face when he arrived. You see he was the local Police Chief's son. His father was a wicked man who hated people like us, and who thought it was his mission to annihilate us. Clementine, bless her heart, made him welcome whilst Renée's best friend and cousin (Jasmine's mother Sarah who was a few years younger) spent the whole day in here petrified. See, when she was younger, Charlie (that was Renée's boyfriends name) had been out with his father and they'd come up to where Sarah was playing. Chief Swan had lifted her up onto her feet and hit her across the face before telling his son that's what needed to happen to all of our people. "

She stopped talking and gestured for Jasmine to go into the caravan and retrieve something. It was a picture, with the same two people in it that were in Bella's pictures, but they looked younger.

"That was them that day," she said before continuing, "Well, Charlie left and Clementine told her what she thought. That night Renée packed her bags and left, and no-one saw her or Charlie Swan for three years. Clemi had been distraught, and when three years later her daughter returned she had been over the moon. But that was short lived. The pair had got married and were living together when Charlie started drinking. This brought out violence in him, but she never went into specifics about what he did. However, the fact was that she was pregnant and she didn't know what to do. He came back for her that night and took her off again, but they must have stayed nearby. Anyway, eight months later we had another visit from them but this time they had a beautiful baby girl with them. Renée proudly showed off this baby: her name was Isabella Marie Swan; it meant 'devoted to God' which was rather ironic as that's the last thing my niece was. But Charlie apparently was very religious and it was his choice. Clementine got to meet her Granddaughter once and we have heard nothing from them since."

"Thank-you," Bella said and I could see tears had formed in her eyes.

"I know it's not what you wanted to know; I know you wanted an address or something, but I can't give you that. I don't know if my daughter knows anymore: we never brought it up in conversations as it was a tender spot for Clementine. When Bradley and Jasmine were born you could see the hurt and anguish in her face that her baby granddaughter had been forcefully taken from her life," she said sadly.

"Shall I get Mummy then?" Jasmine asked.

"No sweetheart, your mother is at work, but if these young ladies would stay a while I'm sure she'd be more than happy to talk when she got back," Felicity told her.

"Does that mean you're my Great Aunt then?" Bella asked her.

"Yes darling, and Jasmine and her brother Bradley are the closest you have to cousins," she told Bella who smiled.

"Sana," she said, taking my hand, "If this is the closest I get to meeting my family; I'll be happy."

"As long as you're happy I am too," I smiled, "And we'd love to stay if you'll have us, but can I make a quick phone call please?"

"Of course my dear and we'd love to have you. Just don't over strain yourself."

"Who're you calling?" Bella questioned.

"Harry. We'll ring Mum and Dad tonight, but I haven't spoken to him since before we left," I said and went off, getting a bit annoyed at the 'don't strain yourself' comments.

Mum had been like this, as had Dad. I was pregnant, not disabled and I could carry food over to the table or go for a walk without killing myself or my baby. I wish people understood that: just because I was so young was no excuse; I know people are concerned, but there's a line between concerned and irritating.

"Hello gorgeous," he said as soon as he picked up, "How are you and Coco Bean doing?"

"We're good. Bella and I have found her great aunt so she's just talking now. They don't know where her parents got to though," I told him.

"Ah, send her my love will you. And I have a surprise for you when you get home."

"What is it?" I asked, excited.

"Well, it wouldn't be a surprise then would it you doughnut," he laughed.

"Are you calling me a doughnut? Because I'll have you know that I'm carrying your baby around for you thank-you very much."

"But I bet I'll be doing the majority of the changing nappies with our baby," he replied.

I stopped for a second. He'd said 'our baby', like he really was the Daddy. The idea of this brought tears to my eyes and I smiled, even though he wouldn't be able to see me.

"Sana, honey, are you still there?" he asked worried.

"Yes, sorry I was just so happy. You lost me for a moment," I said happily.

"You know I'll never understand these mood swings; I feel sorry for Bells being stuck there alone with you," he teased.

"Don't worry: I'll save it all up until I get back and then you can bear the brunt," I teased back.

"I've got to go help mum now, but I love you and Coco," he said.

"We love you too," I replied

"Bye Sana."

"Bye Harry."

We hung up and I wandered back to the caravan. Bella was still sat there, looking through a photograph album with Felicity, whilst Jasmine had her dolls out.

"Look Sana," Bella said as she heard me approach, "This was my Grandma. Wasn't she beautiful?"

"She was," I replied, looking at the picture, "You have her hair."

"Aw, thanks. How was Harry?"

"He sends his love, but tell me about this family of yours. Can I see a picture of your Mum?"

"Yes, here's one of her when she was three with my Grandma," she pointed out.

We looked at the pictures until we heard someone coming around the corner. A woman stepped out, dressed in a smart suit and dropped her bag onto the table outside the caravan.

"Hello sweetie," she said kissing Jasmine on the head.

Then she turned to us and smiled.

"So, Bella darling, what do you want to ask me?"

* * *

**Thank-you for reading this chapter. I won't be able to update for the next three weeks as we have exams coming up. But, when it does arrive, would you prefer the next chapter in Savannah's point of view (which would probably be easier) or if someone comes up with an idea for Rosalie then I'll happily do that! Also if anyone is in anyway offended, I meant no offence at all to any travelling people; I just thought it would put a different twist on the story. Thank-you for reading and reviewing, XxX**


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10 –RPOV_

I couldn't sleep. This was the second night, and no matter how tired I was, I couldn't close my eyes without seeing my two eldest daughters hurt or being hurt in some way. But, I couldn't keep Emmett up too, so I carefully extracted myself from the warm bed, and took my dressing gown off the hook. I silently crept down the hallway towards my office. I would do some work: that would take my mind off things. So, I clicked on my emails, but that didn't help at all. I had at least six asking if Savannah would model in 'this' campaign, and now she was pregnant there were people asking if she'd help them launch their maternity wear? I answered them, saying she was away at the moment, but I would tell them as soon as she got back. If she got back... No Rosalie, don't think like that: they will come back.

I heard the door creak and turned around to see who was there. It was Alice.

"What's up honey?" I asked her.

"I had a nightmare Mama," she said and I saw again the little girl she used to be; before Savannah and Bella, where every night was plagued by nightmares.

"Shh baby, come here. I'll protect you forever," I soothed, taking her onto my lap.

"It was about Savannah, Bella and Coco," she whispered.

She never called my eldest biological daughter Savannah - it was always Karlie.

"What happened? But whatever it was, it was just a dream," I reassured, stroking her hair gently.

"They were on a beach. It was cold, and they had jackets on. Coco was all wrapped up in one of those papooses, so I couldn't see if it was a boy or a girl; but they were laughing. I was on the same beach with you, and Daddy and Jess but it was summer. You were sunbathing whilst Daddy read his book. No-one but me noticed they were there," she stopped and tears were pooling in her eyes, I hugged her closer to me, "Then, I saw the tide rising on their beach. There was a woman with auburn hair coming in on the tide and she was shouting at them, but I couldn't hear what was being said. The tide was rising faster and I tried to get their attention but I couldn't get through and they hadn't realised; they were staring at the woman. Then the tide came and I heard their screams of help but couldn't save them."

"Darling, darling don't cry. It was just a dream: nothing but a bad dream I promise," I comforted.

"Mummy, it was so real and I heard them screaming. They were so scared and I heard Coco Bean crying. Karlie was screaming more and then when I turned back to our beach you were crying and so was Daddy."

"Alice sweetheart, come with me: I want to show you something. You'll need a coat and some shoes; but remember to be quiet."

I had decided to take her to my favourite night-time solace. I knew neither of us would ever get back to sleep, and there was no point us creeping around whilst we waited for the rest of the family to wake up.

"Where are we going Mama?" she asked as I met her by the front door.

"You'll have to wait and see," I told her as I unlocked it and grabbed a key off the shelf.

We snuck round the side of the house and I led her down the garden, past the play house: further than we've ever let the children go, as we liked to keep them within sight of the house. Alice clung tighter to my hand as we rounded the pond and I know she was remembering the time my brother Jasper fell off the canoe and nearly drowned. The canoe still sits there in the reeds; untouched since that day.

Finally we reached it; my own heaven on Earth, my Garden of Eden. It was a small patch of the garden where the moonlight spilt through the trees onto a perfect circle of grass. There were wild flowers growing all around the edge, and I'd put a bench in it for me to sit on. It was the inspiration for most of my flowery designs and I could tell Alice was as enchanted by it as I was.

"Mummy, it's like the Secret Garden," she whispered with enchantment in her voice.

"But a hundred times better," I whispered back, and led her over to my bench.

"This is where I come whenever I'm upset or need to think," I explained, "It's where I came a lot when Savannah first came to stay with us and when she told me about Coco Bean."

"Can I come here too?" she pleaded.

"Not on your own you can't, but I'll come with you. However, we only visit at night as it looks prettiest then."

At that moment my phone rang. I took it out, praying it wasn't either of the girls, and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw it was Harry. But, what if something had happened and they'd called him first, not me? Just calm down Rosalie and answer the phone: then you'll find out.

"Hello," I answered.

"I didn't wake you up did I? It's just I couldn't sleep and I doubted you could too and I've just had the most fabulous idea and I had to tell you before I forgot what it was," he gushed.

"No you didn't: Alice and I were wide awake," I laughed.

"Oh, hi Ali. Well, I was thinking that we could put a collage of the whole family up on the wall to make it feel more loved. Like you, me, Sana, Bella, the twins, Em, and all the rest of the family if you know what I mean."

"Yes, that sounds gorgeous, and Karlie will love it too," I told him honestly.

"I am also writing a journal to give it, but is that too cheesy?" he asked sheepishly.

"Goodness no, that's perfect. I'm thinking of starting a maternity section in my magazine if we're being honest; which we most definitely are."

"Cool, so I'll pop round tomorrow and we can get some stuff together," he said.

"Yeah, that sounds great: now get some sleep!" I said before hanging up.

Alice during this time had fallen asleep and looked so peaceful. This place had a power over both of us, and it had put her restless mind at ease for which I was grateful. I scooped up her tiny body and carried her back to her bed before proceeding to get on with some work.

The next morning she bounced into my office with a huge smile on her face.

"I had a dream that we went into the garden last night and there was this beautiful place with a bench in it," she exclaimed.

"Sounds magical," I told her, smiling to myself.

Harry was coming over at ten and I was going to get the boxes of photographs out of the attic to go through when Emmett stopped me.

"Rosie, you haven't slept in two days, are you alright?"

"Am I alright. No Emmett I'm not. My two eldest daughters and grandchild are half way across the country on their own and you expect me to be alright," I shouted before collapsing sobbing into his arms.

"Shh, Rosie it'll be alright," he whispered, much in the same way I had done to Alice last night.

"I'm a wreck. I can't turn on the television or radio for fear I'll hear that something has happened: I just want them home. Where I can see them and know they're aright: where I can make sure Savannah is taking all her prenatal vitamins and I know they're safe with me," I sobbed.

"Well then, why don't we: the McCarty family take a short family holiday up to Norfolk?" Emmett asked.

"But Bella wanted to do this alone," I replied, but part of me was yearning to agree.

"We wouldn't interfere, just be there where we could see them," he promised.

"I'm sold," I whispered and kissed him.

"Eww, Mummy and Daddy please don't," Jess moaned and we laughed.

"Hey JJ, how would you and Ali like to go up to Norfolk?" Emmett asked.

"I'll pack," Alice screamed and shot up the stairs and down the hall.

"I'll take that as a yes then," he said stroking my cheek tenderly.

I went to pack and as I did I couldn't help but think about Alice's nightmare. What if it were really more than just a bad dream?

* * *

**Sorry it's short, but I hope you enjoyed it! Thank-you to Echoes-of-Dreams who convinced me to do this in Rosalie's point of view. Do you think it's a good idea for them to go? If you don't, then say and there can always be a puncture or something of the sort: a flu outbreak: you name it! Thank-you again for sticking by me and exams are officially over until November! XxX**


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11 – SPOV_

We looked at the lady in shock. She was wearing a Prada suit (I knew because I'd worn that exact one myself down the catwalk) and she looked imposing. She saw our startled expressions and smiled:

"Hey, just because I live in a caravan doesn't mean I can't have a good job."

Both Bella and I flushed red. She laughed this off, so I spoke up softly:

"And a Prada suit?"

"You know your clothes don't you! What shoes am I wearing then?" she asked in a joking manner.

"Vivienne Westwood," I replied and now it was her turn to be shocked, "My Mother's a designer and runs a fashion magazine, and I model; so have worn that suit, but only seen the pumps in a magazine."

"Well that explains it," and she turned to Bella, "So you're Renée's daughter. My you look like her, but I can definitely see him in there too."

"Was my father really that bad a man?" Bella whispered shyly.

"No, I suppose not to some people, but then again I am prejudiced: he took my best friend away. But come and sit down: I'll tell you the story whilst I make a start on dinner."

"Can I hear Mama?" Jasmine asked.

"Of course baby, however, you'll have to get your brother when the food's ready okay?"

She nodded and sat down next to me again.

"I know my mother has told you all she knows, so I won't repeat that, but I do happen to know some more. She told me all about Charlie when she first met him, though I never got told his name, and she told me how they were planning to run away together. I begged her not to go but she didn't listen. She never did when she had her mind fixed on something like that. She never thought of the consequences of her actions, so when she left I had the dreadful feeling something bad would happen. Then, when I received a call from an unrecognised number things got worse. I never told anyone about this, but she called me sobbing: telling me she was coming home this second, and then he grabbed the phone off her and the line went dead. So, imagine my surprise when a week later she turned up. I wasn't there to see it all; I was scared he would recognise me from when we were children, but also my voice from the phone," she paused and took the pasta from a bag, pouring it into the now boiling water, "Then she left again, as if she'd never been there. Next I heard she rang, telling me to come straight to the hospital or she'd murder me when I next saw her. I thought she was injured, but the lady at the front desk told me she was in the maternity ward. So I went up there and found her alone in a room. She looked so happy to see me: Charlie had gone drinking with his friends from college, so she had no-one's hand to squeeze as she went through labour. Just before the final push, a nurse came in and took me outside to say that Charlie was in the hospital having alcohol pumped out of his system. I promised I would tell her at an appropriate time, and went back in the room to find a beautiful baby lying in her arms. She told me she'd name her when he saw her, but her middle name would be Marie like mine. After my Auntie met her they left again and obviously we've ended up here."

"What, so you never heard again from her," Bella asked.

"Well, if you'd asked me that a week ago then the answer would have been yes, but last week she rang me, told me she loved me and that I would always be her sister and best friend, then told me how she couldn't bear the fact that she'd left you. I haven't traced the call, but I could if you wanted me to," she told Bella.

"Maybe," she replied, looking carefully at her cuticles.

"Well, anyway, Jaz can you go and call your brother to come and eat: I take it you girls are staying," Sarah said.

"If you want us to," I replied, looking anxiously at Bella to make sure she was okay with the dinner.

"Of course; you're practically family, and Bella definitely is," she smiled before turning to the small boy who had appeared, "Bradley darling, can you wash your hands before we sit down for dinner?"

He huffed and walked off, whilst Jasmine went about setting the table.

"Do you want any help?" Bella and I asked at the same moment, and then turned to smile at each other.

"No, you're guests, but would you mind terribly getting my mother to the table. She can't see much and goodness knows where she'd end up," she sighed.

"I'm not deaf yet Sarah Marie so you watch out. I may be blind, but I can still think clearly too," Florence retorted.

"Of course you are Granny," Jasmine said sweetly.

"Suck up," her brother muttered coming up to the table and sitting down.

"Uh Bradley, we won't have you saying that about your sister please," Sarah reprimanded softly.

We sat down to a beautiful meal of pasta in the most delicious creamy sauce. I felt beyond embarrassed when I had to excuse myself and threw it all back up in a ditch. That was the biggest let down of pregnancy, the throwing up of all you'd just eaten. I returned to the table and Bella smiled at me sympathetically.

"Are you all right Savannah dear?" Sarah asked.

"Of course she is: she's glowing with pregnancy; even I can see that," Florence scoffed.

"Oh, congratulations then," she grinned and passed the pan to me, "I know you're starving: I did this twice, and you eat, throw it up and then eat some more."

I accepted gratefully and put some more on my plate. It was getting late and Bella and I ought to be leaving, so we said our goodbyes and promised we'd visit soon. Bella took down and gave phone numbers whilst I smiled on: happy that my best friend had finally found some family.

The next morning, I woke up early, wondering what was on today's agenda. I looked over at Bella who was sleeping peacefully; a small smile playing on her lips. She rolled over and stretched as she turned to face me: laughing when she saw me.

"The sun's reflecting off your hair and for a second there I thought you were an angel," she laughed and I shook my head at her in disbelief.

"And I'm the one who's meant to come out with all that nonsense, then blame it on pregnancy hormones," I laughed as well.

"Don't forget to take all four hundred of those pills," she warned and I made a show of taking all of them one by one to prove I was taking them.

"Ah, I should have recorded that and sent it to Rose," she giggled.

"So, what are we doing today?" I asked curiously.

Her face became clouded and troubled as I waited for her reply:

"Well, I know this sounds stupid, but I was thinking that maybe we could visit Charlie's side of town. So his friends from college and maybe, um, maybe his dad?"

"That sounds good if that's what you want to do," I said, though I was slightly sceptical.

My phone pinged at that moment and I turned to read the message. It was from Sarah. Unbeknown to Bella I had given Sarah my number and asked her if she could track the call and then tell me (and only me) where it was from, in case Bella changed her mind.

"Who is it?"

"Oh, just Mum asking if I've taken all those tablets."

"Great minds think alike," she laughed and we started to get ready for the day.

I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. I was eleven weeks along: nearly at the end of the first trimester, and according to my mother I should finish the morning sickness then, the baby would start to show and be fully formed, and I would need another scan. The first one was an emergency one just to make sure I was pregnant, and the picture didn't really show much detail; hopefully this one would give me more of an insight into what my baby would look like.

"Are you nearly ready yet?" Bella called in the door.

"Yes," I replied, slipping a dress on and coming out of the bathroom to find my boots and a coat.

We set off into the town and parked in a free car park, mentally noting where it was before going off in search of the Police Station. We found it directly opposite the big supermarket, and followed closely by Bella I entered and walked up to the main desk.

"Hello, how can we help?" A grumpy looking receptionist asked.

"We're looking for the address of the former Police Chief Mr Swan if you could give it to us," Bella said to the lady.

"Who are you? Do I look like someone who hands out peoples' addresses like that? Well I'm not, so unless you have a good reason please leave me be," she grumbled.

"Well, I'm his granddaughter Isabella Swan," Bella replied.

"And I'm the Queen. Now be on your way," she said and pointed rudely at the door.

"Thank-you for your time," I said as we left.

"Well she was a cheery bunny," I joked, but Bella didn't seem to find it funny.

A black haired man appeared round the corner and started walking towards us.

"Bella, I hate to say but there's a really scary man coming towards us and I don't dare to think what he wants," I whispered.

"Hey, wait," he called as we started walking away, "I heard what you were asking for in the Station, and I knew Charlie so can give you his father's address."

Bella spun around, whacking me with her elbow as she did so.

"Really?" she asked with a light in her eyes.

"Rule number one," I murmured, "Never talk to strangers."

She shot me a look and turned back to the man.

"Yes, my name is Richard Thomas and I was at college with Charlie. We were friends, but I suppose when he left I never heard much from him, apart from what the boys said about when his child was being born and he ended up in hospital from excess alcohol. I wasn't there that time," he told us.

"So you knew him? Did you ever meet me?"

"Once," he said and pondered the thought for a minute, "You were about one, and my wife and I were in holiday in the Lake District when I saw your father and mother sat by one of the lakes. He recognised me and started shouting at me, telling me to go away. You were in your mother's lap and started crying as soon as he started shouting: he then turned all his anger on you."

"What a loving father I had," Bella said sarcastically, "But do you have the address?"

"Yes, right. You see that big house up on the top of the hill there? Well that's his house," he told us and we thanked him before leaving.

"I'm not going to make it up that hill Isabella," I warned, so she ran back to get the car whilst I waited outside the sweet shop.

I could see all the sweets and children inside, and felt an urge to go in, so I did and once I got in I knew exactly what I'd wanted. Magic Stars. I hadn't had them since I was little, but I needed them now, so badly that I had to buy two packets just to make sure I had enough.

When Bella came back she saw me munching on chocolate and rolled her eyes as I got into the car.

"Rose was right about cravings starting wasn't she! And you're meant to be a model."

"Models should be all shapes and sizes, so shut-up and drive," I told her.

"Isn't that a song," she asked and started singing it; stopping as we came to the top of the hill.

"Well here goes nothing," she said and parked the car on the curb, locking it behind us with my precious chocolate inside.

She knocked on the heavy brass knocker, and it echoed through the house. I thought that maybe the fact that we lived in a huge house was an advantage at this point, as it made Mr Swan's house look less imposing.

An elderly man, who looked much as I'd always imagined Scrooge from a Christmas Carol opened the door and glared at us.

"What do you want: I don't give to charity," he barked then saw our car, "But I suppose you don't need charity, so what do you want? Hurry up I haven't got all day."

"We want to know about your son," Bella whispered fearfully.

He laughed a cold laugh:

"Well, what's there to know? He ran away with a gypsy; that's all there is to it, so if you don't mind I was enjoying my solitude."

"Wait," Bella spoke up, "He may have run away with a gypsy, but they also had a baby who they left alone in the world."

"That was probably best for the poor child: growing up with no idea of the abomination it was."

"But what if you were to meet this grandchild of yours? What would you do then?" Bella pressed.

"Curse them to the deepest darkest pits of hell for being an abomination to all mankind, and for being born out of wedlock. Don't say they were married, because no matter what a piece of paper says: the Lord would never allow a marriage between them to be legal in his eyes," he growled.

"Thank-you for your time sir," I said, pulling Bella's hand with me, but she fought free.

"Say what you like, but I want you to know that I am that child, so it's lovely to meet you...Grandpa," and with that she turned on her heel as he turned a dangerous shade of purple.

"You abomination, how dare you walk this land as though it were yours. Father strike down this devil spawn with lightening and make her suffer a most painful death," he boomed.

"And for the record," she shouted back, "My name's Isabella and it means 'devoted to God'."

"Cast you off and may you die a hundred painful deaths you sinning witch," he yelled as I climbed into the driver's seat and drove down the road.

Bella sat there shell shocked and I was quite worried, but she turned to me and looked me straight in the eye before saying:

"You shouldn't be driving in this state."

I took a deep breath:

"Look, you've just been cursed by your own flesh and blood and are not in a fit state to drive. I am pregnant. Carrying a baby. I am not disabled in any way, okay?"

She burst into forced laughter and I realised that had been her motive all along. I did love Bella sometimes, but I knew what her Grandfather had said had upset her more than she was letting on. I would keep an eye on her for the next few days. As we pulled into the hotel I saw out of the corner of my eye a very familiar car and long blonde hair. But it couldn't be them? Could it?

* * *

**Thank-you for reading, and I know the pregnancy time has skipped on a bit, but otherwise this whole thing would drag out a bit so as there were no real time markers before I hope it's acceptable. Thank-you again, XxX**


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12 – RPOV_

We were driving in our car down a long stretch of motorway: the twins were fast asleep in the back, and Emmett was at the wheel. I felt bad that we were to interrupt in Bella's quest but I genuinely couldn't live without them any longer. I watched the hills roll by and must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew we were pulling into a hotel car park. It took me a moment to realise that for the first time I'd slept and this brought a smile to my lips. Even though it had only been for about an hour and a half, I had still fallen asleep and not been plagued with the terrifying possibilities of what could happen.

We put our stuff up in the double room, making sure the twins were fine in their twin room next door. They were and had already found (and were trying) the free bathroom products. I gave them a ten minute warning because we all needed to go outside and breathe some fresh air.

"Rose honey, you ready to go?" Emmett asked coming up behind me as I put our clothes in the hotel wardrobe.

"Yeah, two seconds," I replied hanging up my last summer dress and closing the doors to face him.

He was dressed in a checked shirt and shorts, with his flip flops on and the picnic bag in his hand. He looked gorgeous, and as happened every time I saw him I was reminded how much I loved him and how lucky I was to have him.

"I love you," I whispered as he pushed the hair off my back so that he could zip up the top of my sundress. He kissed my neck and whispered the same in my ear.

"Daddy," Jess interrupted, running straight into the room.

"What JJ?" he asked her.

"Alice is stuck on the balcony outside our bedroom and she can't get in," she exclaimed.

"How did she get out there?" he said mystified as I went to look out of our bedroom window and sure enough, there was my daughter; perched on a thin piece of concrete between the railing and the window frame, precariously close to the edge.

"Emmett, please go and save her," I gasped and he followed our other daughter next door.

I directed him from our bedroom window as he manoeuvred his arm and head out of the window where a terrified Alice leapt into his arms and clutched his neck tightly. He brought her back inside and then back into our room through a special adjoining door.

"Alice Esme McCarty, how on earth did you end up out there?" I asked her as I took her off her father.

"Well," she began but had to stop due to an outburst of hysterical sobbing.

When we'd calmed her down and given her a glass of water she started again:

"There was a bird and it flew into our window before being stunned. So, because I'm smaller I volunteered to go and see if it's alright, and so I climbed out of the window and it flew off. But, I couldn't open the window which had closed after me and then Jessie wouldn't open the window because she's afraid of heights."

I hugged her close to me, and smiled at Jessica. It really wasn't her fault; we all knew of her immense fear of heights: we weren't allowed to go to some tube stations in London because the escalators were too high. Alice should have known better, but what's done was done and there was no point bringing it up again as I could tell you for sure that she wouldn't be doing that any time soon.

"Come on everyone, we're going to go and have a picnic," Emmett announced and he herded us all out of the door.

We went down and got in the car. Well Emmett went and got it whilst we waited on the pavement. As we pulled out I saw in the rear-view mirror a car that normally sat in my front driveway, and I gave a sigh of relief that they were physically okay.

After driving for a little while we saw a lovely field beyond a car park. Getting out carefully the girls ran off in front and shouted when they came across a suitable picnic place. It was a clearing between a circle of trees where the sun shone straight down upon a small pool of water. It was perfect. I handed out the plates and sandwiches, watching part of my happy family eat lunch in a completely random part of the country. We were eating Smartie cookies when a voice in the trees started shouting.

"Savannah, you've come to my favourite play place!" And from the trees came a little girl dressed in shorts and a t-shirt. She stopped when she came closer and realisation dawned on her young face.

"You're not Savannah are you?" she stammered.

"No darling, but I'm Savannah's Mummy. May I ask how you know my daughter?"

"Sorry Mrs..."

"...Call me Rose, please."

"Sorry Rose. Um, Savannah came to see me yesterday with my sort of cousin Bella and she promised to play with me."

"And she didn't play with you?" I asked the girl.

"No, but she's having a baby so Mummy said I shouldn't make her. But she said that she had two little sisters who were my age and that they'd play with me."

"Well sweetheart, I'm sure Savannah's sisters would love to play with you; wouldn't you Ali? Jess?"

To give my daughters their due they nodded enthusiastically, agreeing to play with this total stranger who they only knew though an indirect link with their big sisters.

"What's your name?" Alice questioned, standing up and brushing the crumbs off her.

"Jasmine," she replied.

"That's a flower, just like Mummy," Alice smiled, "But I'm Alice and this is my twin Jessica, though you can call her Jess if you like."

"Ali-bee, I think JJ can talk for herself you know," Emmett told her and she nodded.

"Anyway, Jasmine are you sure your Mummy's okay with you being here?" I asked.

"Well Mummy's at work so Grandma is looking after me; but she said she knew I'd be okay with Savannah's family," she answered.

"Work," I repeated remembering that I had to review this month's magazine this weekend for when we got back Monday morning, but when Jasmine looked at me quizzically I explained.

"Alright girls, you can play but don't disappear where we can't see you," Emmett told them and they scurried off into the surrounding trees.

"I do love our daughters," I mused and Emmett laughed softly.

"They know that, and I do too; we should have been on that 'Four sons vs. Four daughters' show they had."

"Yes, but the problem is I wouldn't swap my girls for anything; I look at my brothers' boys and am forever thankful that I had daughters because I can cope with them and understand them."

"Don't get me wrong: I love my girls to bits and wouldn't swap them for anything, but sometimes I think it would be nice to have a son as well, who I can teach everything I did as a boy to, and who would want to continue doing that after their sixth birthday, even when my sister buys them some 'Princess makeup'," he said thoughtfully.

"That would have been nice, but I'm sorry: I'm not having any more children, I've done my bit. But, you never know what Savannah might have – you could keep your fingers crossed in that department," I reminded him.

"Yeah, that would be nice, a grandson. I'd like that, and I know Dad would too: someone to carry on the family name."

I got out the paper clipped magazine pages and started reading: highlighting any mistakes with a pink Princess Aurora highlighter that I had found in the picnic bag. I dreaded to think how long that had been in there, but I did remember the number of tears that were produced when she went missing. We sat there for about two hours: Emmett doing some work of his own with the happy squeals of contented young girls in the background. After this time I called them over and started to pack up.

"Mummy do we have to go?" Alice whined.

"Baby girl, we do because we're going back tomorrow with your sisters in tow," I told her.

"Can Jasmine come and visit us though," she pleaded.

"Of course she can: but let me meet her Mother first."

"Jazzie, when does your Mum come home from work?" Alice asked her new friend.

"Well, it's a Saturday so she will have been home at one o'clock," she announced.

"Are we allowed to meet her?" Emmett questioned as he slung Jessica over his shoulders.

"Of course you are; I'll lead the way."

"Wait, why don't you come to our car and we can all drive there?" I suggested.

"Yes, but I bagsie the middle seat," Alice screamed and ran off.

"Can I run too?" Jasmine asked politely.

"I don't see why not," Emmett teased and set Jess on the ground, "Jessie J, you running too?"

"Don't be silly Daddy," she laughed and chased after the other two girls.

We arrived at the car to find Alice and Jessica both pulling a door handle whilst chanting 'open the doors' and Jasmine stood there open mouthed.

"This is as big as my Grandma's caravan," she whispered as we climbed inside.

Emmett and I exchanged a look but both got in the car and followed Jasmine's instructions. Two minutes later we were pulling up a gravel drive to what looked like I'd always imagined a caravan park to be like. But it was prettier. There were rows of flowers growing and window boxes overflowing with a multitude of colours and smells, washing lines full of clothes much like those we wore every day. I suppose all these stories of travelling people had led me to believe they all sat around crystal balls with bangles up their arms in sari like outfits selling 'lucky heather', but I was so wrong. They were as normal as anyone I knew.

Jasmine took us to a table where an elderly lady and younger one sat. The younger lady was wearing one of my designs (which made me smile) whilst the elder one was dressed in coloured scarves over a long white dress.

"Mum, Savannah and Bella's parents are here and want to meet you," she announced and hugged the older lady, "Hello Grandma."

"Hi," the younger lady said turning around, "I'm Sarah and this child is Jasmine my daughter."

"We've had a lovely day with her," I told Sarah, "I'm Rose by the way: Savannah's mother and Bella's adoptive mother. And this is my husband Emmett, and our twins Jessica and Alice."

"Jasmine, you shouldn't force yourself upon other people," Sarah scolded gently.

"It's really okay and she didn't force herself upon us either," I justified.

"We were just dropping by to drop your daughter home, thank you for looking after our girls yesterday and we were also wondering whether Jasmine could come and visit us when we get back to our house?" Emmett told her.

"Of course she can; just give me your number and you can have her anytime. And yesterday was a pleasure: it was great to meet my cousin's baby girl after all this time," she said.

We exchanged numbers, promised we'd ring when we got back and said goodbye. We drove back to the hotel in silence. Alice was proof-reading what I'd read earlier that day whilst Jess listened to her I-pod. Once we arrived back at the hotel I collected the keys and asked for the number of my other two daughters' room.

"I'm sorry, but that's against confidentiality rights," the grumpy looking receptionist told me.

"Yes but they're my daughters: I paid for their room. Do you want ID? My credit card details?" I said frustrated; throwing both on to the desk.

"I'm sorry, but I can't give it to you," she repeated.

"For goodness sakes, just give me the number. If anything happens you can sue me or whatever, I'll take full responsibility," I told her.

"Fine but it's on your head," she moaned handing me over a piece of paper.

"It's on your head," I mimicked as I took the stairs up to their room.

When I got there I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" the unmistakeable voice of Karlie asked.

"It's me: your mother," I replied.

"Mummy? Why are you here? Come in quickly, and close the door behind you, I'm just getting changed," she said and I carefully went inside.

She was stood in her underwear in the middle of the room, surveying the outfits in front of her. There was the smallest protrusion above her hips and I smiled, thinking of my grandchild that resided inside.

"What shall I wear?" she grumbled and I picked up a pair of faded grey jeans and a floaty red top, "Thank-you, but why are you here?"

"We missed you; I couldn't sleep and everyone needed to see you," I admitted.

"I missed you too Mummy. So much," she whispered as I held her close; kissing the top of her blonde hair.

"Where's Bellsy?" I questioned, realising my other daughter was nowhere to be seen.

"She's locked herself in the bathroom and won't come out," she told me, and I must have looked shocked as she proceeded to explain, "We went to visit Charlie's dad and he said some horrid stuff to her. Stuff no Grandfather should ever call their grandchild."

"Alright," I murmured as she started crying, an effect of the hormones she said, "You go to our room where Daddy, Ali and Jess are and I'll see to Bella."

"Thank-you," she whispered, kissing me on the cheek before following my instructions as to how to get to our room.

Once she'd closed the door I approached the bathroom and knocked gently.

"Go away," came the muffled sobs from inside.

"Please Bella, it's me Rosalie; let me in."

"No, I don't want to see anybody at the moment."

"Isabella Marie Swan McCarty, darling girl; you may think that my life is perfect, but what your grandfather did to you is nothing compared to what my mother did to me. I know the pain is raw and it hurts so much to be shunned by family, but please come out and let me comfort you," I said softly and waited in anticipation.

The lock clicked open and Bella emerged, carrying a tissue in one hand. Her eyes were red raw from crying and she looked a mess. But at the same time, just as I looked all those years ago.

"Baby come here," I soothed, leading her to the bed and settling her down, wrapped in my arms.

"What happened?"

"We went to see him and he called me an abomination, the devil's spawn and cursed me to hell," she sniffed as a fresh wave of tears appeared.

"Sweetheart, shh, no-one should have to go through that ever and it will hurt, but it will also get better," I reassured her, stroking her long brown hair.

"Rose, you said your mother did something like this to you: what happened?" she asked.

"Well you know she wanted me to get rid of Savannah and she succeeded in that, but when she first found out I was pregnant she acted weird: like it wasn't that big a matter. Well, that was all okay, but a week after I'd told her I woke up with a burning sensation on the back of my neck. It was unbearable so I screamed and turned around to see my mother there carrying a hot fire poker with a strange mark attached. I pushed her and it away and looked at her expectantly. She told me she was marking me with the devil's mark; it was what I deserved because I was such an abomination to mankind," I told her and pulled the hair off the back of my neck to show her the mark.

She touched it gently and I shivered.

"Sorry," she whispered, "Is that why you never wear your hair right up?"

"Yes, it's too shameful. And I know you are in pain now, but I want you to remember that I once shared your pain and it does get better," I promised.

"I love you Rose," she whispered into my neck.

"I love you too Isabella."

She lifted her head up and looked at me with her big, tear filled brown eyes before saying:

"I want to go home now."

* * *

**Jasmine will come back into the story, but the next chapter will have skipped on a bit of time. Thank-you for reading and please review. XxX**


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13 – SPOV_

I was six months pregnant now and feeling more fat and bloated by the day. The baby was restless both day and night; I was beyond sure that it was going to be a gymnast or something like that. I'd had all the abnormality tests and thankfully none of them had appeared positive. We'd had another scan and my baby looked less like a strange alien, much to the twin's delight: they had been very concerned that my child would look like the strange, all head, bean like creature that previous sonograms had shown.

"Savannah, darling, I know you really don't want to wake up and you'll be mad at me all day for this, but the mid-wife is here to help you draw up a birth plan," my Mother said, shaking me awake.

"Go away," I protested.

"No, you're getting up or I'll let Alice and Bella in the door," she warned, and I decided that the getting up was probably a safer option.

I got dressed into one of the maternity summer dresses as it was now officially summer and made my way out the door. On the way however, I went into my baby's room. Mum and Harry had decorated it whilst Bella and I went to Norfolk and it was so perfect. The walls were a light yellow colour, and there was a cot and changing table positioned against one of the walls facing a smaller version of my walk in wardrobe, though I had a feeling that it may end up as a storage space for the toys that wouldn't fit in the playroom. On the wall above the cot was a collage of baby pictures from all our family. There were some of me that I'd never seen, as well as the scary resemblance between my Dad as a baby and Alice. Thankfully, she looked less like him now!

They'd made it perfect in every way, and I couldn't wait to bring in my Coco Bean and see the room at its full potential. I loved both of them for it, and Harry visited pretty much every day to see how I was doing. I probably took his presence for granted as I had been ordering him around quite a lot. So much so that Dad had told me that I could do it myself, or he would treat me as though I really were disabled which I'd tried so hard to prevent at the beginning of my pregnancy.

In the kitchen was a bright cheery woman who had visited the house a few times to introduce herself as my mid-wife, but this would be the first time anyone had actually mentioned the birth. Her name was Harriett Jones and she had a permanent smile on her face. She was the kind of lady that would be one of those grandmothers who smelt of cookies and was well rounded.

"Ah, Savannah, and how are you today my dear?" she asked happily.

"Not as happy as you are," I said in return and Mum shot me a look, but Harriett just smiled.

"Well, I'm not carrying another human being around am I? But, anyway, let's get down to business: we need to draw up a birth plan so we know what you would like and can make all the necessary arrangements, providing there are no complications during the labour," she explained and I nodded.

"So, first things first, would you like to give birth here at home or in the hospital?"

"At the hospital. I don't think I could ever come home knowing that I'd given birth to my baby in my bedroom," I said and she wrote it down.

"Right, so do you want a natural birth or a caesarean?"

"Natural please: no drugs at all."

"Are you sure?" my Mother and Harriett asked together.

"Yes, if Miranda Kerr can do it with a 10 pound baby then so can I," I said firmly.

"Fine, it's your choice," she told me, "But, do you want a water birth or one in a bed."

"I'd rather not risk my baby drowning, and I doubt I could ever go in a Jacuzzi again if I gave birth in one."

"Alright then, so you'll be having a natural birth in the hospital in a delivery room," she recounted and I nodded.

"I can give you some leaflets and details about anti-natal classes, but just for the record who will be your partner throughout this?" she asked.

I paused. I had thought about this quite a lot, and I really couldn't work out who I wanted it to be. I mean, Harry would be the baby's father, Bella was my oldest, closest friend, and Mum was my Mother and the only one who had gone through this before. I sat there thinking ever so hard, but in the end it was Mum who made my mind up.

"Baby, I know you're thinking of me, Bella or Harry but think about it. Harry will be the baby's father which is a role that neither Bella nor I could ever fill. He will watch it grow up and provide for you all; surely this would be a way of showing him that it is his baby in every way: no matter what any paternity test may say," she told me.

"Okay then, I want Harry to be my partner," I said to Harriett.

"I'm sorry but I don't happen to have the Prince's number," she joked but neither Mum nor I laughed.

"Right then," she said breaking the awkward silence, "I'll see you at the classes soon then."

Mum took her to the door as I went to find my phone in my room.

_I've nominated you to be my Lamaze partner. Is that okay? Love you loads, Sana and Coco xxx_

I sent Harry a text, and he replied a minute later saying he would be delighted.

"Sana," Bella said, walking into my room.

"Uh-huh," I replied, looking up.

"You know when we visited Boston earlier this year, and we met some of my relatives?" I nodded and she continued, "Well I was thinking about what Sarah said about tracing that call and I was wondering if we could do that."

I flushed a deep crimson, and bit my lip.

"San what is it?" she asked worried, "I'll call Rose up here if you don't tell me."

"Hey don't use my Mum as a threat," I said to her, and then added, "And I doubt the tracking would really work."

"Stop avoiding the subject then: what did you do?"

"Well, I might have, maybe, by coincidence, accidentally asked Sarah to track it down and due to this I may actually know where your parents were."

"You did what Savannah Karlie Rose McCarty?" she exclaimed.

"I asked Sarah to track the number," I repeated guiltily.

"Without my permission? They're my family – you should have waited till I told you to," she told me seriously.

"Sorry," I mumbled feeling increasingly uncomfortable.

"But, maybe I am kind of glad that you did," she added quietly.

"You are. Well that's a relief: I thought you were going to go all angry on me so I was trying to think of sad things to make me cry so you'd feel guilty," I admitted.

"Just don't do it again," she enforced, "But where were they calling from?"

"According to the number, it was a flat on Old Kent Road in London," I said whilst finding the text on my phone.

"Isn't that the first place on the Monopoly Board?" Bella asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"There's no way Rose will let us go there alone," Bella said, speaking what I'd just been thinking.

"Well, we might get £200 for passing GO," I said optimistically.

"Not helpful at all."

"Why don't we ask Dad or Mum if they'll take us then?" I said.

"I can't exactly see Rosalie Hale McCarty on Old Kent Road," she pointed out.

"I can't see Mum in a lot of places, but I seriously think she'll surprise us and be willing because we've asked. She'll know that either way we'll go, and she'd definitely prefer to go with us than us go alone," I countered.

"Fine, let's go and ask her then," Bella said and got up.

We went downstairs and found Mum sat by the swimming pool on a sun lounger, watching Alice and Jess play. She smiled at us both and patted the edge of her bed; pulling her feet up to make more space for us.

"What do my two beautiful girls want?" she asked.

"Well," Bella began, "Sana got Sarah to find out where my Mother called from and it turns out it was Old Kent Road and I want to visit, so Sana said I should ask you to take us, but I thought you would never be seen dead there so it's a silly idea and you should forget it."

"Bells, cut the word vomit," I told her and she was quiet, though she was flushing a deep red.

"Bella, why would you think I'd never be seen dead there honey?" Mum asked softly.

"Because I'm sure you've never put foot there in your life and it does sound scary. You're also Miss Fashionista and I doubt much Louis Vuitton has walked down that road" she admitted.

"It's never too late to try something new," Mum smiled, "And if you'd prefer I could go out and buy a ghastly tracksuit. That will be the first and last one I ever buy, and I'd only do that because I love you."

"So you'll take us?"

"Yes, but I'll have to run it by your Father first," she told us.

"Okay."

"Why don't you join us out by the pool?" she asked.

"I'm not boiling my baby," I said forcefully, as I believed that if I sat in the sun all the fluid surrounding the baby would boil like a saucepan and cook my baby; thanks to Alice's little theory.

"Alice was just teasing Karlie."

"I'm not taking any chances," I told her and went to sit in the shade.

"I sat in the sun when I was pregnant with you sweet pea," she tried to reassure me.

"And look what that did," Bella grinned wickedly.

"That's harsh Isabella," I said, feigning offence.

"What about you Bella? Will you come and sit in the sun with me?" Mum asked hopefully, stepping in.

"I'll come and sit by you, but I won't tan like your family," Bella said truthfully, as her skin stayed the pearliest white, even after our four weeks to the Caribbean last summer.

Later that night my Mother and Father both came into the living room where Bella and I were curled up watching the television.

"Girls," my Father said, gaining our attention, "I've heard about your plan from your Mother and I will let you go, provided both Rosie and I accompany you. I'm not taking any chances on any of you."

"Thank-you Emmett," Bella cried, launching herself into his arms.

"It's a pleasure Bellsy," he grinned.

"Yeah, thanks," I said yawning.

"Come on missy, up to bed with you: you're tired and need all the sleep you can get, when you can still get it," Dad laughed, scooping me up in his bear like arms and carrying me to my room.

"I love you Karlie-Whirlie," he told me kissing my forehead as he tucked the covers around me.

"Love you too Daddy," I said and that's the last thing I thought before falling to sleep.

* * *

**I hope this is okay; I just wanted to get the Bella family scenario done with before the baby drama! I also have absolutely no knowledge of whether the mid-wife would come to do this and what she would ask as I've never been pregnant, so sorry for any mistakes in that part. Please review if you have a second: I would really love to hear what everyone thinks. Thank-you, XxX**


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14 – RPOV_

I was woken up by loud whispering by my left ear and I turned over to see who it was. To my surprise I saw both Bella and Savannah. I wasn't that surprised to see Bella, but to see Karlie at anywhere near this time in the morning was a miracle if ever I'd seen one. I dreaded to think of what had been done to make her get up, and I'd have to make a note to ask Bella as I was not successful of late at getting her out of bed without any sort of bribe or threat.

"Mother, you need to get up now," Karlie announced before smiling and adding, "Well, I never thought I'd have to get my Mother up at this time in the morning."

I stopped in the process of throwing the covers off and looked at the clock. It was ten o'clock and I was still in bed. I hadn't slept this late since before I had Savannah, and my earlier mindless daydream had me believing it was only about eight at the latest.

"How could you all let me sleep this late?" I demanded whilst frantically making the bed.

"We were all for coming to wake you up earlier, but Emmett said not to as you looked so peaceful," Bella explained.

"Has everyone had breakfast then?" I asked whilst throwing on clothes.

"Yes, everyone except you," Savannah replied, "And he's now dropping the twins off at Nanny and Grandpa's for the day."

Whilst we were tracking down Bella's parents, Emmett had arranged for the other two girls (who had just broken up from school) to go to his parents for the day and Esme was going to take them horse riding and strawberry picking which reminded me to ask:

"Did either of them wear white?"

"Um, Alice and Jessica did both come down in white dresses, but I sent them upstairs to change into shorts so the strawberries wouldn't stain their clothes; only their knees," Karlie reassured me.

"Thank-you sweetheart. Now I'm going to grab a quick breakfast so we're all ready to go when Em gets back."

I did just that, so when Emmett returned we were all sat waiting on the porch. Savannah and her bump in the egg shaped chair, whilst Bella and I stuck to the bench.

"Well my lovely ladies, will you care to join me in my car as we track down the parents of one Isabella Marie Swan McCarty," Emmett said, offering me his arm.

I laughed, but took it and he led me to the car whilst Savannah and Bella put the booster seats in the boot so there were actually seats for them to sit on.

"Mama," Savannah said as we pulled out of the drive, "Can I get Nana to make Coco a christening gown when it's born?"

"Of course you can darling – she'd love that ever so much," I replied and she smiled contentedly before taking her phone out and texting someone (who I presumed was Harry given the smile of pleasure on her face when her phone pinged in response).

"Princess, I hate to tear you away from Harry, but could I have the address that Sarah sent you please?" Emmett asked her when we reached the road.

"Yeah, it's 84."

"Well, we're at number one so there's still a way to go."

I know I may sound terribly middle class, but I had never seen anything like this before. It scared me, so I did lock the car from the inside just to make sure everyone was okay. Emmett rolled his eyes at me, but I could see he was not doing any better. His mouth was set in a hard line which only ever happened when he was worried. I squeezed his hand to reassure him and tell him that I was there and would be no matter what. The back of the car was silent except for the sounds of controlled breathing. Savannah was practicing the in through the nose, out through the mouth technique whereas Bella was just trying to keep hers steady.

"Number eighty-four here we are," Emmett said and pulled up next to a particularly shabby flat above a kebab shop.

"No Emmett, we're not getting a kebab," I told him as I saw his gaze travel towards it, "I'll make them for lunch when we get home if you're desperate."

"Baby girl," I said, now addressing Bella, "What do you want to do?"

"I want to go and see if they're there," she said after a pause, "But can only you come with me because I don't want to put the baby at risk, and they may think Emmett is part of the Police because he looks a bit formidable."

"Okay honey, if that's what you want," I said but Emmett looked slightly unsure.

"Bella, I want to do this your way: trust me I do, but I don't like the idea of you and Rosie going up there alone in case something happens," he told us.

"How about we both stay outside; we won't go inside even if we're invited and you can see us at all times so if anything looks like it will happen you can prevent it," I said, trying to placate him.

"Fine, but I'm still not happy with this," he replied and held me close before unlocking the car doors.

"You ready Bella," I asked her as we got out of the car.

"As I'll ever be," she whispered in reply, and I took her hand in mine, squeezing it to reassure her.

We climbed up the stairs that were on the outside of the kebab shop, avoiding empty bottles and cartons with questionable items inside. Reaching the top we looked at each other in front of the filthy front door and she nodded, telling me to knock on the door.

A hollow moaning sound came from the inside and she gripped my hand tighter before we heard footsteps in the hallway. Neither of us realised we'd been holding our breath till the door opened and I looked towards Emmett and Savannah who smiled in reassurance as a dirty, hairy man came into view.

"What do you want?" he said in a gruff voice.

"We're looking for Charlie Swan," I replied carefully and the man looked me up and down.

"And what do you want with him?" he asked while winking suggestively at me.

"I'm married, and my husband is in the car right down there. Now, tell us where Charlie Swan is or I'll get him up here," I said angrily.

"Alright, looks like Kitty here has a temper," I glared angrily at him, "But, if you want to see Charlie Swan you're going to have to come inside because he ain't coming out anytime soon."

I pursed my lips and looked down to where Emmett was in the car. I'd promised him we wouldn't go inside, but it looked like we would have to in order to meet Bella's father.

"Please, I just want you up here, no-one else," Bella whispered to me and I nodded, getting out my phone.

"Em, honey we have to go inside," I told him when he picked up.

"No," both he and Savannah said before he added, "I'll come with you then."

"This is something Bella wants to do with just me, so I promise nothing will happen to us, and if you want I can keep it on ringing you the whole time so you can hear what's going on," I suggested.

"Fine," he said sighing, "But I don't want anything happening to either of you, am I clear?"

"Yes, I love you and Savannah," I told him before putting my phone in the pocket of my dress.

"You ready now Kitten?" the man asked me.

"Yes, and stop with the names please," I told him before I followed him down the hall with Bella right behind, clinging onto my hand for dear life.

"Charlie," he called as we came to a stop by a door that was closed.

"What d'ya want?" a thin voice replied from the inside.

"I have two young girls to see you," he told him.

"Actually I'm her Mother," I said forcefully.

"Shut it Blondie, you're too young to be her mother, but anyway go in; have fun getting any sense out of him, and when you want to leave call me," he said, opening the door for us.

"Ugh," I sighed as he went down the hallway.

"Ready poppet?" I asked Bella and she pushed the door open wider before stepping tentatively into the room.

Inside was a man who looked as if he should be about forty but in reality looked worse than most seventy year olds I knew. He was thin and his face was sallow and yellow. His eyes were sunk into his face and he was sat on a chair surrounded by stale sick and other bodily waste. It wasn't a nice sight; he probably hadn't showered in months and his hair was long and straggly, hanging limply round his face.

He looked up as we walked in, and his eyes opened in terror:

"Renée," he croaked in a raspy voice, "Is that you?"

Bella stiffened beside me and I rubbed circles on the back of her hand to let her know it was okay.

"No," she whispered, "I'm not Renée: I'm Isabella."

"My Isabella?" he questioned.

"Yes, your Isabella," she replied fearfully.

"You look like my Renée," he repeated.

"I'm your daughter Isabella. The one you gave away."

"I'm so sorry for that. I did it out of spite to hurt my Renée," he admitted.

"I forgive you."

"Renée, why are you here?" he asked again, sounding frightened.

"I'm not Renée, I'm Isabella," Bella said, starting to get agitated, as the stench of waste in the room started to overpower my senses.

"I never loved my Isabella like a father should."

"Don't worry, I don't mind, but I'm here now."

"Where's my Renée, have you seen my Renée?" he said frantically looking around.

"No Sir – isn't she with you?" I asked.

"Not my Renée, you're not my Renée. I was so bad to her. I was horrible, not like a proper husband, and I was horrible to my Isabella too. Have you seen her?"

"Yes, Bella's right here with me. I look after her now," I explained.

"She looks so much like my Renée."

"Yes, but she has your eyes and hair for definite," I told him and he smiled weakly.

"My Renée was the prettiest girl around, but she was a gypsy. I shouldn't have married her but I did, and we had a beautiful baby together: Isabella she was called – it meant devoted to God, but I never looked after her like a proper father. I gave her away because I thought it would make my Renée notice me more. Where is she? Where is my Renée?" he asked once again and I could see the whole thing was starting to upset Bella.

"Thank-you Sir, but we must be leaving now," I told him.

"If you see my Renée will you send her to me?" he asked and I promised we would as I closed the door.

"Poor chap's not long for this world," the hairy man said, startling me as we came into the hallway, "But that's what drink does to you. You find out all you wanted to know?"

"What happened to his wife?" Bella asked quietly.

"What's that? His wife? Well, it's sad really. It was a coupla' days after they got here and she hung herself in the bathroom. That's when he started going loopy, 'bout three and a bit months ago. She's buried up in Highgate. "

That would be just after she made the call to Sarah.

"Thank-you for your time," I said as Bella and I left the house.

She hadn't let go of my hand the whole time, until we entered the car where both Emmett and Savannah breathed a sigh of relief.

"I nearly went into labour whilst you were in there," she joked, but neither Bella nor I were in the joking mood.

"Can we go to Highgate?" Bella asked as we drove down the road, away from that desolate place.

"Of course we can, and when we have I'd better ring Sarah unless you want to."

"No, you can," she replied.

My husband and other daughter asked no questions as they'd heard it all through my phone, so we drove in silence to the cemetery where Bella's mother was buried.

Emmett parked, and this time we all got out. As he and Bella went to ask a grounds man where she was buried I brought a big bunch of violets and peonies from a stall by the gate, taking Savannah with me.

"I'm hungry," she said and I passed her an apple from my bag.

"Thank-you," she said and linked her am through mine, "Isn't it kind of eerie: walking on the dead."

"Yes, it is, but we're doing this for Bella angel," I told her and we went up to where both she and Emmett were waiting.

"It's just up here," Emmett said leading us down a path.

After a few wrong turns and dead ends we came to a rather new, simple plot that was devoid of flowers.

"I'm surprised Dad didn't whip out the SatNav in order to get here," Karlie muttered as we approached the grave.

It was very simple, a grey stone with just her name, date of birth and death on it. It lacked the grandeur of some of the other graves, but sometimes less is more.

I passed the flowers to Bella and she knelt down in front of the gravestone; placing them carefully before whispering:

"I love you Mum. There's so much I wanted to tell you when I met you, but I guess that'll never happen. I hope you're happy where you are now and I forgive you for everything."

Then, as though Renée had heard Bella and was crying that her baby was safe, but also because she couldn't see her it started to rain. We ran back to the car together: everyone's hands entwined, and drove home in silence.

Later that night, when all four of my girls were fast asleep I sent a letter to a local care home and also a check, asking that they take Charlie in so that he may live his final days in comfort before he joined his wife.

* * *

**This chapter was more sombre and serious, but it had to be done. I hope you liked it. Next is the baby shower. Please review and tell me what you think and thank-you to those that have consistently; I'd like to know what my other readers think as well though! Thank-you, XxX**


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15 – SPOV_

I was a fat, walking whale and nothing anyone said was going to change my mind. I'd already said I'd audition for a performance of Jonah and the Whale, but Mum had told me that they didn't have one on anywhere near us. Alice was as disappointed as I was at this news; I'd promised her that she could design my costume. Only Bella had nothing to say about my current state of mind and body. She would speak when spoken to, but she would answer the question in a way that meant she wasn't carrying on the conversation. Mum had taken the twins and me into her room when we all got back from the Cemetery and told us not to judge Bella because her father wasn't well and her mother was dead. I know I must seem like a terrible person, but I was so thankful that when I found my parents they weren't in a state like that.

We were having a baby shower for Coco today, and it was meant to be a surprise for me, but being the nosey so and so I was, I had found the invitations on the kitchen counter; which wasn't a very good hiding place, however, the invitations were under the twin's school reports. Anyway, all the family, Harry, Bella's great-aunt, Sarah and Jasmine were coming. Mum had offered to invite some of my model and school friends who had supported me during the pregnency, but I'd said I would prefer it to be just family. I wasn't entirely too sure how some of the models would respond to lots of 'Omg you're so and so' or 'You dated that famous actor.'

"Mummy, can Jessie and I help blow up balloons?" Alice asked, skipping into the living room where we were setting up for the shower.

"Of course baby, as long as you don't pop them and give them to me to hang up," Mum replied, handing them a packet of pink and blue balloons.

I hadn't wanted to know the sex of the baby, so everyone would just have to wait. I had been teased by Harry that I was scared that I was having a baby whale. This would have been found funny were I not having a negative dose of hormones and ultimately shouted at him about how inconsiderate he was being and how I wished we were seahorses then he'd have to carry the baby around.

When the living room was covered with balloons (Mum put her foot down at banners saying it would look tacky, until I got some stitched by an up and coming designer) we all went to get ready. I slipped into one of the maternity dresses that had been designed for me as a present along with some sleep-suits by John Galliano.

"Karlie, can I do your hair?" Alice said, coming into my room in a red and white polka dot dress.

"Yes you can, but I want it simple and natural please," I told her and sat down at my Vanity in front of the mirror.

She loosely French plaited it, leaving a few strands hanging out then smiled proudly at her work. I kissed her cheek and we went down the stairs together to arrange the cupcakes Mum had got made for today onto a plate.

"Girlys what you doing?" Dad questioned, grabbing us both from behind.

In self defence Alice turned around and hit his face, however, she had failed to notice that she had a cake in her hand still so our darling Daddy ended up with a face full of cake and pale yellow icing. There was an audible breath taken in by all of us as we panicked about what to do. I could hear Mum coming down the stairs and grabbed the first thing I could find to obstruct her path. It happened to be the kitchen bin.

"Do I even want to know why the bin is here?" she said, looking suspicious.

"No, but you really have to leave. We're preparing a surprise," I lied, and Alice nodded enthusiastically as Dad kept his back to her.

"Okay, I'm going to leave now I think," she said and walked out of the door.

"Dad, you clean you face, whilst Alice and I carry on with the setting out of them.

When we were all clean and the cakes were on a plate, with the bin back in its original position we told Mum she could re-enter the kitchen.

She came in and looked at what we'd done, before turning to us all; hands on hips and we all shrank back from her disbelieving gaze.

"Emmett McCarty, why is there a cake missing?" she demanded.

"I, um, I got peckish," he said guiltily.

To our relief she started laughing and picked the cakes up, putting them on the side with the other puddings under a fly guard to keep the flies and other bugs off, but probably us as well. We were all sent out of the kitchen after that however, and I went to find Bella whilst Alice went to find her twin.

"Hey Bells," I said, coming into her room where she was situated in front of her desk, "What you doing?"

"I was just writing something, but I'm done now," she replied turning to face me.

"Can I see?" I questioned.

"No," she snapped, and then looked at me sheepishly, "Sorry, it's just personal."

"Hey, that's okay, I was just curious," I told her, "Penny for your thoughts though."

"Well, I was actually just thinking how, if your baby is due next month..."

"...Don't remind me..."

"...and, we're getting our A Level results soon..."

"...Don't remind me about that either..."

"...anyway, then we can decide which University we want to go to if they accept us, and you're going to have a baby. What are you going to do?"

"Actually, I've thought about that too. I'm going to accept a place at somewhere local if they accept me, so I can still live at home, but take a gap year so I can bond with my baby for a year. Then, Nana has volunteered to help as has Mum, and Harry will have done with University so he'll have the baby for a few days a week as well," I told her.

I'd continued to go to school until about six months when we went off for study leave anyway: but I got extra time, breaks and someone sat with me just in case for all my A-Levels. I didn't really need the extra time, but they said that the exam board specified that I must have it, but the breaks were very useful.** (I don't know if they would give you extra time or breaks etc..., but let's just pretend they would for the sake of the story!)**

Harry was also finishing his degree in Maths, before he trained to be a teacher. We were hoping to buy a house together at some point, but until we had the money Mum had said Harry could have the garage which we'd converted into a guest room complete with a kitchen to live in.

"Karlie, Bella, darlings can you come down for a family photograph before everyone else arrives please," Mum shouted up the stairs.

"Great," I mumbled, "Just what I need: evidence that I was a whale."

"Come on, humour them and it can't be that bad: having photographs taken of you is your job," Bella told me.

"I know, but the camera on auto-time and Dad is not a good combination, we end up with fifty rubbish photos and one fairly passable one," I reminded her.

"Oh, okay, I agree but we have to do it," she finalised.

After sitting in the living room with a fixed smile on my face for fifteen minutes, whilst Dad took photo after photo the doorbell finally rang.

"Thank God," I whispered to Bella before heaving myself off the sofa to go and answer it.

It was Uncle Edward, Auntie Tanya and their children George and Ella.

"How's my favourite Savannah?" Uncle Edward asked, hugging me tightly.

"Fat," I replied and he poked my bump jokingly.

"If it has a dented head, you're paying for plastic surgery," I told him as I led them into the living room.

"Eddie," Emmett said, waving at his brother in law, calling him the name he knew he didn't like.

"Uncle Em," George intervened, high fiving my Dad.

"Ella, I swear you get more gorgeous every time I see you," Mum said, hugging her girly niece.

"Thanks Aunt Rose," Ella grinned, before saying hello to everyone else.

I went back to the door as I heard a car pull up, and opened it for my Nana, Granddad, Auntie Jane, Uncle Marcus, and Uncle Felix.

"Sweetheart, you're glowing," Nana said as she came in, kissing my cheek.

"She's so excited for this baby," Granddad whispered to me, as he hugged me, "It's the first baby in our family since the twins."

I greeted my Uncles and Aunt; pointing them into the living room as my Uncle Jasper arrived: his hands full with his boys who had got more hyper-active with age. His little girl Rachel hadn't been the perfect girl they'd been expecting either: she was a little tomboy, but still my Uncle Jasper's Princess.

"Wow, Savannah you're huge!" Theo told me as he came in.

"Theodore Hale be polite to your cousin," Aunt Maria reprimanded as she hugged me.

"He's the only one who's been brave enough to say what everyone's thinking," I reassured them and ruffled his hair which I knew he hated.

"Karlie," he moaned before running to the mirror to sort his Justin Bieber fringe out.

Alice and I had wasted no time in teasing him about this Justin Bieber hair when he first got it, so he decided to cut the back bit short, leaving just a shortened version of the fringe.

"They're all in the living room," I giggled, before waving manically at Jasmine who was running up the drive with her mouth wide open.

"This is your house?" she asked in awe when she flew into my arms.

"Yes, but there are six of us who live in it," I told her before thinking about that statement, "Actually, there are seven of us if you include the baby."

"It's grown a lot," she mentioned.

"That's exactly what my cousin Theo said in not quite as polite terms," I told her before she spotted Alice and Jess behind me.

"Hello," she said excitedly, running behind me to greet the girls.

"Hey Savannah - how you doing?" Sarah said, hugging me gently.

"How do you think she's doing Sarah: she's pregnant and..."

"...Felicity, if you're about to say I'm fat or another word like that I might actually burst into tears," I warned.

"Thank-you mother, that's enough from you," Sarah said rolling her eyes.

My Nana came to the door then and led Felicity through to the living room, the two of them chatting pleasantly, whilst Sarah followed looking on warily save her mother's temperament changed.

I watched them go and started to close the door when a pair of arms encircled my waist.

"Hello beautiful," Harry whispered and I turned around to greet him properly.

"How's my baby mama doing?" he asked.

"She's got Miranda Kerr on speed dial to call as soon as the baby is out to find out how I get my post baby physique back," I answered.

"I was going to say there's something between us," he joked.

"Hilarious, and ever so original," I told him sarcastically.

"Hey, you two love birds," My Auntie Jane said coming out of the living room, "Your presence is wanted."

We entered the living room where my two raucous cousins popped party poppers in our faces.

"Hey, mini Harry," my boyfriends jokingly told my cousin of the same name, "You'd better watch my babies or I'll have to let you empty the nappy bin.

"You're having twins?" Theo questioned.

"I severely hope not. As much as I'm looking forward to having a grandchild I don't want another until you're at least thirty," Dad said seriously, though there was a twinkle in his eyes.

"No, there's only one in there," I promised and we went to sit on the sofa next to my Granddad who put his arm around my shoulder.

On his other side my Nana and Felicity were getting along swimmingly well, much to Sarah's obvious relief.

"Present time!" Alice announced and put a prettily wrapped green present on my lap.

"That's from us," Uncle Edward said, and I opened it to find a pair of baby Uggs as well as a packet of bibs.

"They're gorgeous," I squealed and hugged that part of my loving family.

"Us next," Theo and Harry announced and put a present in my lap.

"This is from the boys: mine and Maria's is wrapped separately," Uncle Jasper warned me.

Inside was a picture of the two boys in their tree house, waving down at whoever was taking the picture.

"Well this is going in the baby's room," I said happily and hugged them both.

Twenty minutes later and I had: a selection of dummies and rompers from my Uncle Jasper and Aunt Maria; a Build-a-Bear monkey and one of those adorable bear suits for the winter from my Aunt Jane and Uncle Marcus; personalised bottles and a selection of books for the baby from my Uncle Felix; a Cath Kidston pram from my Grandparents and a selection of wooden toys from Felicity, Sarah and Jasmine.

I was so grateful to everyone there and was in tears a long time before the end of present opening. Once all the paper was cleared away Mum went to get the sandwiches (as a special treat we were eating in the living room, though everything was covered in invisible plastic covering that would be removed straight away afterwards) when Alice protested loudly.

"What's the matter Ali-Bee?" Dad asked her.

"Karlie hasn't opened her presents from her modelling friends," she explained.

"Pass them here then angel," I told her and she did so.

They'd got me more outfits, toys, nappies and also stuff for me from those that already had children, with a note telling me that they would seriously help a lot in the months afterwards. Lots of designers had also given me lots of personalised stuff and some of their latest or favourite designs as well.

Everyone ate heartily, and when the cakes came out I caught Alice's eye and we both burst out laughing uncontrollably.

Finally, everyone except for Harry, Felicity, Sarah and Jasmine left as they were staying and we all settled down in the kitchen where I picked at leftovers. The party had been a huge success, and I promised my Mother that Harry and I would write thank-you cards in the morning, before I excused myself to go to bed.

* * *

**Thank-you once again for reading and it should only be a few more chapters until the baby finally comes. Would you prefer a boy or a girl baby? And names? I'll put a poll on my profile for the decision of boy and girl, but I'll keep that result secret until the baby arrives! But, please suggest any names: masculine, feminine or both! Thank-you, XxX**


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16 – RPOV_

After the Baby Shower I'd had a chance to speak to Sarah alone. It was the first time since I'd called her to tell her the news of her cousin and at that point the initial shock was settling in, so she wasn't in a fit state to talk.

"Rose," she'd said, whilst we stripped the plastic coverings off the living room furniture, "I wanted to say thank-you for telling me what happened to my cousin. I know it probably wasn't the easiest thing to do but I 'm glad you went to visit him."

"Sarah, you know I would do anything for my girls and Bella wanted to do this so who was I to deny her the right?" I asked her.

"Yes, but it was a brave thing to do, because were both parents there she could have easily chosen them over you. You knew that, but still did it for her: that's admirable," she told me and I smiled at her.

"Actually, Bella's going to visit Renée's grave tomorrow if you want to go with her," I offered.

"I would love to, but would Bella be okay with that; I mean it's her mother and she probably wants alone time."

"Bella has never once wanted to go alone to the grave – she'll always make one of us go with her so that she's not alone. You knew her mother better than any of us so I'm sure she'd love for you to go with her," I explained.

"Love for whom to go where with who?" Bella asked coming into the living room.

"Would you like Sarah to accompany you to the cemetery tomorrow?" I asked her.

"I would like that a lot, but it's up to her: I don't want her to feel pressured into it," Bella said, looking at Sarah.

"I'd love that," she replied.

"Well then, that's a date," I said and turned the hoover on.

They had gone together early in the morning, before Savannah would have even considered opening her eyes. From what I gather they had a long heart to heart and were now closer to each other, but I'm not one to pry.

My Savannah had a month left before her due date and tensions were running high. She and Harry had been going to ante-natal classes for a month already, and always came home laughing about their instructor with the lisp and a tendency to cry. I really hoped they weren't like this is in the class; but now would be my time to find out.

Harry had to go to a job interview on this particular day, so I offered myself up to go with my daughter instead. She was intent on having Harry, Bella and I in the room at the time of the birth. I suggested that Bella go with her to the class, but she gave me that look that only teenagers can give and pointed out that Bella was the most likely to faint whilst she was in labour. I did agree with that, so went with her instead after Bella had readily admitted that that would be the case and therefore she was not going to be of much help.

We drove there with her blabbering on about this teacher:

"So her name's Miss Laine and she looks like she's stepped out of I don't know where, but she wears those genie trousers and long flowing tops with loads of plastic necklaces; like the ones Ali and Jess had when I first came to live with you."

"I'm sure she's just trying to express her inner self darling," I said, though she did sound a bit nutty.

"Oh and she's obsessed with animals. She has a room in her house apparently which is a shrine to every animal she's had that's died, and she sometimes forgets that we're having babies and calls them puppies or kittens."

"Well, you'd better be glad that you're not having a litter of puppies or kittens, but just one baby."

"I suppose, but Mama you haven't met her yet, and even you who tries to find the best in people will find her as batty as a fruitcake," she assured me.

"We'll have to wait and see," I said, leaning over to kiss her nose as we pulled into the centre's car park.

We walked in the entrance and Savannah led me over to a room where many expectant mums were sat with their husbands or partners.

"Ah, Savannah McCarty I'm so glad you could join us today," her whimsical teacher lisped, "But alas, where is your young Romeo?"

"Verona," she muttered before saying, "He had a job interview."

"Well his presence shall be sorely missed, so who do you bring with you instead?" she asked turning to me, and staring at me with her bug like eyes.

"I'm Savannah's mother Rosalie McCarty," I told her.

"You mean you're the designer with the magazine?" One of the severely pregnant mothers asked.

"Yes, that's me," I said smiling at her.

"I just want to say that your magazine has got me through this pregnancy, and all the new maternity stuff you've done is amazing."

"It was all inspired by my daughter," I assured them.

"Class, take your seats and we will begin with our exercises to help pain relief," Miss Laine announced, and I noted that she reminded me of Professor Trelawney in Harry Potter.

"The only way to help pain relief is an epidural," my daughter scoffed which earnt a laugh from the couple next to us.

"Why are they laughing – I'm being serious here," she said angrily.

"Savannah sweetheart, calm down. Think happy thoughts of rainbows and sheep and pink fluffy clouds," I soothed her in an attempt to make her calm down.

"I'm not five Mother," she retorted.

"McCarty pair be quiet please as we embrace our inner soul and take peace and serenity from it," she said looking so crazy that I couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"Is there someone out there who finds this amusing?" she asked, still concentrating ever so hard.

I bit my lip, and Karlie turned to smile at me.

"See, I told you she was funny," she whispered before starting to hum loudly.

"Miss McCarty, is that you again?" Miss Laine asked opening one eye," How many times do I have to tell you we are not practicing meditation, but relaxation for labour."

"Can we get the dolls out and practice the life with a newborn bit next?" Savannah asked and Miss Laine huffed.

"Need I remind you again Miss McCarty that in order to have the life with a newborn you actually have to give birth to it first. And, seeing as you want a natural birth..."

"...If Miranda can do it then so can I..."

"...Yes, you've told us that every week. And I don't know who or what relation to you this Miranda is, but you'll want the least pain possible during the birth which is why we're doing these exercises."

"Honey, as much as I love you and Miranda you've overused your quota on that saying," I whispered to her as we went back to practicing our relaxation skills.

By the time we got out of the class Savannah and Miss Laine had wound each other up so much that we'd been moved to the back of the room where she couldn't see us.

"Karlie poppet, that teacher genuinely wanted to help you in there, but you are so much like your father that if someone is in a more authorative position than you, that you have a grudge against, you have to wind them up," I explained.

"So I can blame Daddy for it then," she asked gleefully.

"No, we won't be playing the blame game thank-you sweetie."

"Um Savannah and Savannah's mum," a young girl of about twenty approached us, "We were all going to go out for some tea and cake if you wanted to join us?"

Savannah looked at me and I nodded, so she turned back to the girl and told her we would love to come.

"It's just round the corner so we were going to walk," she explained and we followed her out of the main door.

"So that's Eva – the one that was talking to us, and that's the only name I know," she whispered to me.

"You're hopeless Savannah Karlie," I laughed, "But let me guess, they all know your name."

"Yep," she said with a grin.

"And there was I thinking you were a 'dream to teach' as one of your teachers said at parents evening."

"Well I am, and that lady is not really teaching me anything," she said.

"Now that's a little harsh," I chided.

"Coming from you who laughed at her little speech on accessing your inner self," she said with a smile.

"Touché," I answered as we went into the cafe.

We ordered and sat down across from Eva and her husband Darren. They were expecting a son next week and were looking forward to it – it was their first baby also, and apparently his mother had brought everything for the baby whether it was needed or not.

"So, Rosalie, besides Savannah how many children do you have?" Eva asked me.

"Three beautiful girls," I replied.

"So you're hoping for a boy from Savannah then?" Darren piped up.

"No, not necessarily. I know Emmett, Savannah's dad, would love that but we'll be happy with whatever is thrown our way," I said squeezing my daughter's hand.

"Even if it's a hermaphrodite?" Karlie said.

"I hope for the baby's sake it isn't, but yes we'll love our grandchild even if that is the case," I reassured her.

"I hope I don't have a hermaphrodite baby," she said to me as we got in the car.

"I'm sure the doctors would have said something if it were," I told her.

We drove along in silence for a bit, but then she turned to me, really seriously and I got ready to answer questions about dwarfism or hermaphrodites, but what came out of her mouth wasn't what I expected.

"Mummy, when you gave birth what was it like?" she asked in a serious tone.

"Well, let me think," I started, "With you I wanted a natural childbirth because I wanted to show my mother that I would go through all this pain for you and then if she saw that, then maybe she would let me keep you, but we know how that worked out. Now I could lie to you and say it was all fine and dandy, and maybe if you were Bella or the twins I would do just that; however, in four weeks you're having a baby so I won't."

She looked at me to continue, so I did.

"It was the worst pain I've ever experienced in my life, it was like I was on fire but I wasn't unconscious. There was a point at which I nearly gave up because the pain was so bad, but they told me you were beautiful and I saw Emmett's eyes full of tears and I knew I had to go on, and I'm so glad I did because look at you now."

"What about the twins?" she asked, and I took a deep breath.

"With them I was already suffering pre-natal depression, let alone post, so they gave me the epidural and there was no pain. Even though there was double the number of babies, it took half the time for them to be out. Em told me they were beautiful like you but in a different way, but I was already spiralling downwards. I refused to see them, and didn't until they were a month old. I didn't even see Alice when she went in for the first check-ups and operations when they found out about her heart. When I did first see them I knew that I had to snap out of this depression and move on for your sake as much as theirs. Em had to go alone to all of Alice's first tests and what not with her whilst JJ stayed with Esme and Carlisle which is why Alice has Emmett completely hooked around her little finger," I explained and tried to blink away the tears in my eyes.

Savannah put her hand on my arm and I knew she was tearful too: from the hormones if nothing else.

"Mummy, will you promise me something?" she said to me.

"I'll promise you anything Princess," I replied.

"If anything happens to me will you look after Coco for me please?"

"Darling, nothing will happen to you," I promised.

"But if by any chance it does you have to promise me," she pressed.

"Of course I will angel – that baby means so much to me as well," I told her.

"Thank-you," she whispered as we arrived home which was oddly silent.

"Something's happened," I said and she nodded looking anxiously at me.

We walked in hand in hand and found Bella sat on the stairs with two envelopes and a letter in her hands. She looked up and stood up, giving me the letter to read myself.

_Dear Miss Swan McCarty,_

_We're sorry to inform you of the death of your father on Thursday 12__th__ July, but upon clearing out his belongings we found two letters addressed to you, so saw fit for them to be posted to you._

_Yours sincerely, Margret Price (Manager of Rosewood House Care Home)_

"Oh, Bella I'm sorry," I said hugging her.

"It's okay, I never really knew him. But I wanted to wait for you to open the other two letters," she said.

"Whenever you're ready then," I smiled and she picked up the closest one, opening it carefully.

"Darling Isabella," she read, "It's your mother here. I know you probably hate me for leaving you, but believe me when I say I did it because I loved you, and it was safer for you. Your father did love you so much, but his love for alcohol blinded him and made him lose judgement and any feelings for you. I would hide you from him until he was sober. He would try to hurt us, but in the morning he would sob and say he was sorry and he'd turn his life around. I tried to believe him but he didn't do what he'd promised. It broke my heart and his to leave you where we left you but I knew it would be better for you in the long run. I had come from a travelling family, so we moved a lot: we'd have had to do this anyway due to your father's problem. But we both love you so much Isabella Marie. I will love you with all my heart forever – you were the best thing that ever happened to me, and probably will ever happen to me. Forever yours, your mother.

"Oh baby, don't cry it's alright," I comforted her as she finished the letter.

She didn't say anything, just put that letter back in its envelope and opened the second one with the same care:

"Dearest Isabella," the second one started, "I know I've never been a father to you but I do love you and your mother. I was brought up to shun people like her, and when drinking got a hold of me that part of me came out. I did things I regret, but the thing I regret moist was that this habit of mine led to us getting rid of you. I was never a good dad, I wasn't made to be called Daddy and that made me angry, so I took it out on you and your darling mother who was a natural mother. I'm not good at writing letters, but I want you to accept my apology and take this locket of your mother's – she wanted you to have it so I want to fulfil her final wish. I do love you Isabella, Charlie Swan: your father.

Out of the envelope she took a gold locket, plated with mother of pearl. Opening it she showed me a beautiful picture of her, Renée and Charlie sat in front of a sunset on a bench. Passing it to me I fastened it around her neck and pulled her hair over the chain, kissing her head. I knew then she'd never take it off.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this. Please vote on the poll, as to whether you want a boy or girl, and suggest any names. Thank-you for reading, and please continue, XxX**


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17 – SPOV_

I was due any day now. It scared me to think that tomorrow I could be holding a baby in my arms, but I was sick of the waiting and of carrying the baby around inside me when we'd both much rather be able to see each other. The baby had been causing a lot of discomfort recently so I knew I was ready. But obviously someone somewhere thought it would be funny to make me suffer a bit longer.

"Still no baby then?" Dad asked coming in from work.

"Nope, and I've tried everything," I pouted.

"Have you tried jumping on the trampoline?" Jess suggested jumping into Dad's arms.

"Jessie, as much as I have thought about that myself I don't really want to give the baby brain damage," I replied sighing.

Mum had taken Alice out shopping for the day. They had asked if I wanted to come to but I declined as the baby had its foot right pressed against my ribs which was highly uncomfortable.

"Well, we can always get you induced if it doesn't happen soon," Dad said, trying to be reassuring.

"Not helping Daddy," I told him and started to make a salad to go with dinner.

"One, two, three, four children; one husband and me," Mum counted when she walked in the door later that evening with Alice and a huge pile of shopping bags in tow, "Still no Grandchild yet."

"I would have called you all, you realise," I said exasperated, "In fact you'd probably be able to hear me screaming at everyone from wherever you happened to be."

"I suppose so, but we're all still waiting in anticipation for you to pop," Bella added unhelpfully.

"Is that what happens when you give birth? They pop your stomach?" Alice asked as she put the bags down.

"Don't be stupid, you know that's not what happens," I replied snappily.

"Savannah – be nice to your sister please. She isn't stupid," Mum warned.

"Sorry Ali, but come on it was a pretty daft thing to ask," I pointed out.

"Yes, but it wasn't nice to call her that. And, if I had my way you'd all still be waiting for the stalk to come along," Mum said wistfully.

"You can tell that to your Grandchild as much as you like," I promised her and she smiled before dishing up the dinner Dad and I had made.

"Have you got a bag packed and ready?" Dad questioned as we all ate.

"Yes, and I have had for weeks in case you didn't notice," I said.

"Well I had noticed the bag, but how was I to know that as what it was for? And before you say it was obvious, I thought that about your Mother too. Turns out it contained the bedding for your cot that some hideous Aunt of mine had given her, and she was leaving it there to ponder whether to take it to the charity shop or not in case my Aunt got offended. It got to the day of her water breaking and she suddenly went into meltdown saying 'I knew I was meant to pack a bag'," Dad told us, doing an awful impression of Mum's voice.

"Well you could have done it too," Mum pointed out.

"But how was I to know what you wanted, let alone which bag you wanted it in?"

"It's over now, don't worry. But as long as Karlie has one packed that's all that matters," Mum said putting the situation at rest.

Brushing my teeth that night, I felt that labour was rapidly approaching, but only took this as a blessing. I thought nothing of it when I went to bed, only thinking it would happen soon as my mind drifted off only to be plagued with nightmares.

_I was stood in front of a row of cots in a nursery, all full of screaming babies. _

"_Here is yours," a fat nurse said handing a squirming bundle over to me._

_I looked down, having no recollection of seeing my baby before and was met with the sight of a horribly deformed baby. It had no eyes: just empty sockets and its nose was rather like Voldemort's. I screamed and dropped it on the floor where it lay writhing as I ran back out of the door. Blood started to fill the room as the baby cried rivers of red out of its unseeing eyes so I started to run down corridors. But each corridor led me back to that room and the baby that was still there, but each time there was more and more blood in the room and the baby was floating on it as all the others disappeared under the sea of red._

I woke up drenched in sweat at what the clock said (as I glanced at it) was two in the morning. I felt a flood of wetness soak my pyjamas and bed and that's when it hit me that this baby was finally coming.

"Mummy!" I screamed over and over again until I heard footsteps outside my door.

"The baby's coming," I screamed again, and she looked at me and my sweat drenched face and took it all calmly in her stride.

"Bella, you call Harry now and tell him to go to the hospital as soon as possible. Emmett, you grab her bag and put it in the car. Alice, Jessica if you can get your stuff we'll drop you off to Nanny and Grandpa's en route to the hospital. Can one of you ring them to say we're on our way," then she turned to me, "Now baby girl, I'm going to get you up and dressed if that's okay?"

I nodded and she pulled back my covers, gasping in shock and reaching for my phone on the dresser. I looked down to see what the matter was. Had I given birth to the baby in my sleep? Had I actually wet myself instead? But why then would she have a phone. I was met with the sight of blood. And I'm not saying a bit of blood, a lot of blood. My pyjama bottoms were saturated in it and the bed was absorbing more. It looked like something from a battle field or a horror film that Dad once thought it would be funny to watch. Needless to say I didn't sleep for weeks thinking there was a mass murderer in my wardrobe. Mum was not at all pleased. But I couldn't think about that now. All I could see was red; even my toenails which I'd painted blue earlier that day were red.

A wave of unbelievable pain came over me and I suddenly felt sick. Mum grabbed the bin from by my desk and handed it to me as she finally got a connection on the phone.

"Hello," Mum said into the speaker as the person on the other end picked up, "Can we have an ambulance now please?"

"Yes, that's our address. It's my daughter: she's nine months pregnant and she's bleeding a lot."

"Thank-you, we'll see you soon."

"Right sweetheart, we're going to stay calm," she said trying to keep her breathing steady and even, "Emmett, can you take the girls now then come straight to the hospital. Something's wrong so take all three with you."

"Is everything okay? Can I come in?" Dad asked sounding panicked.

"No, don't come in," Mum said as she helped me remove my sodden pyjama bottoms, "And yes everything will be fine."

She disappeared out of the room and appeared with a pack of incontinence pads.

"Your Father gave them to me as a joke one Christmas and I kept them because the things you throw away are always the things you need most one day; and I guess I was right," she said handing me one to put on.

"It's like a nappy for old ladies," I smiled and she gave a strained laugh.

"Darling, can you get out of bed?" she questioned and I nodded, swinging my legs over the edge, but then a pain so sharp and piercing hit me and I doubled over moaning, "Right, I'm going to lift you into the bath and you're going to lie there whilst I get you something else to wear."

I did as instructed and waited as she brought me an old pair of pyjama bottoms. As I finished putting them on with her help we heard the sirens outside the house.

"Stay here gorgeous," she said kissing my head and running out to let the ambulance men in.

The blood began to seep through again as I heard multiple sets of feet running up the stairs towards my room. I used to wonder what the ambulance people would look like and what they'd do when they found me in whatever dilemma. Whether they'd flirt or be all serious. But for now I couldn't care less if they were old hags with warts and all as long as they did their jobs and saved the baby. I didn't care much about myself, however, I was going to save this baby if t was the last thing I did.

"Right Savannah Karlie," one said, "We're going to lift you out of your house and take you into the ambulance. Nod if you understand."

I nodded and I felt myself being lifted off the bottom of the bath and carried down steps. I moaned as pain hit me again once we got outside, and clutched at the ambulance man's jacket. Thankfully our closest neighbours were in Mumbai because we were making a lot of noise and I wouldn't want to wake them.

"Shh, you'll be alright," he told me gently.

Once in the ambulance they put an oxygen mask on me and attached lots of wires and cables to my hands and chest. I saw my Mother's face: still brave and strong as she took my hand in hers; rubbing it soothingly. It was then I noticed that she too was covered in my blood, but I doubt she'd noticed at all.

"Right Miss McCarty do you have any pain?" the one who spoke before asked me.

"Yes, it hurts where the baby is."

"That's because you have gone into labour, and will be experiencing contractions soon. Your waters hadn't broken but we induced you which is what this tube here is for," he explained pointing to various tubes which I couldn't care less about at this current moment in time.

He continued to explain what they were doing as my Mother continued to stroke my hand. I was feeling the contractions now. They hurt, but the fear that something could happen to this precious life inside me was more important than anything else. We pulled up to the hospital and I was rushed onto a gurney into the hospital. My Mother wasn't there anymore and I whimpered in pain and loneliness.

"This is Savannah Karlie McCarty who's in labour now but has been bleeding constantly for at least fifteen minutes. Her Mother was woken by her cries of distress at two o'clock this morning and called the ambulance. We have induced her but her waters haven't yet broken," my ambulance man told the Consultant, doctors and nurses who had rushed in to meet us.

"We'll have to take her in for CT scan, but we have to get the baby out first because the X-rays are harmful," the Consultant said and I felt sick, "It's most probably placental abruption which means we have to act now and also that she will be going into shock soon. We need this baby out in the next fifteen minutes."

I heard my Mother's voice as the images started to go blurry in front of my face.

"Where's my baby? Can I see her? What's wrong?" she exclaimed, but still sounding as calm and collected as before.

"I'm sorry Miss but you can't see your daughter right now as we need to take her for emergency surgery now to save her and the baby's life," a male nurse explained to her.

"But I just want to see her quickly, please," Mum begged.

"Fine, but twenty seconds that's all," he responded.

"I love you Princess," Mum whispered putting her lips on my head softly, "Stay strong for the baby and us."

"Sorry, time's up," the nurse said, "I'll escort you into the waiting room and find you something to change into."

"Stay strong Savannah," my ambulance man said as he brushed the hair off my face before the gurney started to move.

"Right Miss McCarty I know this wasn't in your birth plan and there's nothing we can do about it; it's gone out of the window now, but we're going to give you an emergency caesarean to get the baby out then we're going to find out what's going on with you and try to sort out this bleeding okay?" a friendly Doctor told me gently as I felt the gurney moving swiftly through doors and into a private room.

They took off all my nail varnish, jewellery and got me into a hospital gown whilst explaining what they were pretty certain was happening and why I had to have a caesarean. They said I did have the right to object to it if I wanted, but that would lead to major complications and most probably the death of the baby and me. So, of course I agreed. I just wanted the baby to be safe: I didn't care about myself anymore. I would once the baby was out, safe and in my Mother's arms but until that happened it was my number one priority.

They kept explaining as they took my blood iron level and once that came back as alright a drip was entered into my arm. I hated needles and was beyond glad that I didn't actually have to see this one being entered into me. The epidural was then administered and the bottom half of my body began to go numb which was a strange sensation but it didn't stop them putting on more wires and electrodes. They tightened my oxygen mask and I gave them the consent to begin as a screen was raised above my waist.

I don't know what they did or how they did it, and I don't particularly want to. I gathered from what they were saying that I was still bleeding and the blood transfusions they'd given me were just coming straight out so they needed to get me into the operating theatre as quickly as possible if there was any hope of me surviving. They were just building my hopes up more and more weren't they.

I started thinking about my life and how I'd gone from a child in a care home to the daughter of multi-millionaires and was now an established model myself. Then my thoughts went to what would happen if I did (for lack of a better word) die. I'd never get to go to University or even find out what I got in my A-levels, I'd never get to see my Coco Bean grow up, I'd never be able to tell Harry how much I loved him. I'd never get to tell Bella what an amazing friend she was, the Twins how I loved them, My loveable Daddy how much I loved him or my Mummy how she meant the world to me and how I loved her so much and regretted ever being mean to her and everything I said or did when I first met her again. But I'd never be able to tell any of them that. I would severely regret never getting to meet my child, the one I'd carried for nine months. I knew Mummy would look after it but I wanted to at least meet it or know if it were a boy or a girl at the very least.

The screen moved down so I could see the Doctors' expressions of calm but behind that façade I saw worry and what I thought was a glimmer of hope.

"Miss McCarty before we rush you off I want to introduce you to your baby..."

And then the world went black.

* * *

**Harsh I know, but it does mean you have another week to tell me if you want a boy or a girl and any names. I'm not a Doctor but I've watched 24 hours in A&E and tried to do my research on what could happen. Thank-you for taking the time to read this, XxX**


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18 – RPOV_

How could they take my baby away from me? That's like taking the...; no there's nothing to compare with this feeling. Take away my food (which my children generally do if mine looks nicer; but now's not the time to joke), take away my water, take away my house, money, clothes, and job. However, don't ever take away my children. I can't bear to lose them and when one is so forcefully taken away from me when she's in trouble and needs her Mummy it's just wrong. I'll always be a bit more protective about Savannah anyway as we lost her at such a young age, and when we found her I knew I'd never let her get away from me again. But here I am, being taken away by a nurse who gave me twenty seconds with my darling baby before she was ripped away from me. That could potentially be the last time I see her... No Rosalie, don't ever think like that.

"Mrs McCarty we need you to calm down and we'll find some clothes for you. You're going to start hyperventilating soon and that won't do anyone any good at all," the nurse said patiently. The male nurse had quickly got a female one as I started screaming and shouting abuse at him. Not my finest moment I might add.

"You take my daughter away from me when she's giving birth and you want me to be calm. Try asking for another miracle sweetheart," I screamed back as I tried to get away from her.

"We're taking care of your daughter. Now, you are making quite a scene when it doesn't have to be. We can go about this like mature adults or we can have a tantrum," she replied.

"I don't care. You put yourself in my position: wouldn't you fight tooth and nail to get to your daughter?" I shouted at her and I noticed the hurt that flashed across her face.

"I did," she whispered looking away.

"I don't know what happened to you. I'm so sorry; however, this is about my Savannah Karlie. I love her so much and she means the world to me. Why couldn't everything have been simple and easy? Why did this have to happen? What did I do to deserve it?" I said, breaking down into tears.

"Shh you'll be alright," she soothed, wrapping her arms around me as I sobbed into her shirt.

"I want my baby back," I cried in desperation.

"I know, I know, I want mine back too. Let's have faith she will come back shall we. We can keep strong for her sake and that will help her pull through," she told me, rubbing my back in a calming manner.

"I never got to say goodbye to her properly the first time, and I couldn't bear it if I had to leave her without a goodbye again," I wept.

"Now, now. She's not dead and negative thinking isn't going to help her at all. She's in the hands of some of the most talented doctors and nurses in the world. They will fight so hard to keep her alive and do everything they can do because that's their job. Since your daughter is younger and therefore healthier she has a higher chance of surviving," she explained.

"I know, and I'm so sorry for my behaviour – I just want her to be okay," I said, drying my eyes on a tissue she handed me, "What happened to your daughter?"

Her face paled and she nervously ran a hand through her hair.

"If you don't want to tell me that's fine. I shouldn't have asked," I hurriedly added.

"No, it's fine. But it's not a happy story. My Amy was two when it happened. She was in the garden playing in a shallow paddling pool when the phone rang. My husband was cleaning the car at the front of the house so I told her to stay put whilst I went and got it. I came back out and she was lying face down in the water and that's all it took. Two inches of water to kill my baby girl," she said sadly.

"I'm so sorry. That's horrible," I said, comforting her now.

"I screamed and shouted at the whole world like you were because everyone was to blame. It didn't help anything or anyone. Nevertheless, I made my mind up one day that this had to stop so I carried on living for Amy and you need to keep living to help Savannah pull through. Now, let's get you some clean clothes shall we. Hmm, you're much skinnier than me but I'm sure I can find something from someone," she told me, patting my hand and getting up.

I went into the bathroom to wait for her. Looking in the mirror I saw someone I didn't recognise at first, but then realised was me. I looked older somehow, and add that to the tear stains, puffy red eyes, blood and wild hair I looked a complete mess. In fact I looked like I'd escaped from a mental asylum in my blood smeared pyjamas. I wet a paper towel and got the blood off my face and hands; watching as my daughter's vital blood was washed down the drain.

"Here you go dear," the nurse said, coming back in with a pair of black trousers and a dark blue button up blouse, "That blue really suits you."

"Thank-you for everything Carole," I said, reading her name badge quickly.

"It's my job to do this. Now your husband has just arrived, so do you want to go and find him?" she asked and I nodded, finishing the French plait I was doing in my hair.

"He hasn't got the girls with him has he?" I questioned, hoping he had dropped Alice and Jessica off at his parents.

"Well, he has one girl who looks about eighteen and a boy who looks a bit older with him if that's who you mean?" she informed me.

"No, Bella and Harry should be here. He obviously has dropped the twins off at his parents then which is good; but I don't know if I can face Bella and Harry right now like this," I admitted.

"You look beautiful my dear. And if you really want I can get your husband to come here to you. We could make an exception this once," she said kindly.

"No, I'll have to face them sometime and rather sooner than later," I told her and straightened my shoulders; standing tall.

"That's the spirit, let's get going," she said and we exited the bathroom.

We went into the hospital waiting room where I saw Emmett waiting nervously – sat by the vending machines, with Bella and Harry sat beside him. He spotted me and stood up, coming towards me and wrapping me in his safe, warm arms. I couldn't take it and burst into tears all over again.

"Right Mr McCarty I've just got her to stop crying and she assures me she wants to see you and look what you've done now," Carole joked, "Reduced her to tears again."

"Thank-you for looking after her whilst I wasn't here," he said and I turned around.

"I wasn't exactly the nicest person to be around," I smiled weakly.

"Trust me we've had worse, but not by much. And you were very restrained: there's normally swearing and throwing or breaking of objects that follows," she said softly.

"Are you alright with her now if I go and tend to my patients?" Carole asked, "Would you like some tea, juice, coffee?"

"We're fine, but thank-you for looking after me and I'm sorry to keep you from your other patients," I replied and stepped out of Emmett's arms to hug her.

"I'll try and find out what's going on for you and get a doctor to come and talk to you if I'm busy," she said reminding me why we were here, before waving and going off towards the lift.

Emmett led me to the chairs and held me close for a while before turning to me and saying:

"What's happening?"

I looked at him. My sweet, gentle, loving, beautiful husband and realised I didn't want to blacken this with the small amount that I knew about the welfare of our daughter and grandchild. However, I had to: he was her Father as much as I was her Mother.

"They took her away from me. Said they had to give her a caesarean and then were going to take her in for a scan to see what was wrong and if they could stop the bleeding. They gave me twenty seconds with her then they took her away Emmett. They snatched my baby away from me; taking her somewhere she didn't know with people she didn't know and they said I couldn't go with her Em. They took my baby and then took me into another room where I kicked off and had a major screaming fit that would rival Jessica's. But they won't let anyone see her. I don't know if she's alive, if she's had the baby, if the baby is alive – I feel like the most useless Mother ever," I sobbed as he held me close to his chest, pulling me onto his lap and stroking my hair like he did with the girls when they were upset.

"I love you. Don't forget that ever. We'll always be together no matter what and they'll be okay. Savannah's a fighter like you and you are the strongest woman I know. She'll pull through I promise," he whispered as he tried to make me feel better.

"Is Sana alright?" Bella asked and I snuggled deeper into Emmett's chest.

"She was bleeding a lot so they need to find out what's happening but she should be ok," he replied. Short and sweet: they shouldn't have to deal with any of this. They're all too young; Savannah, Bella and even Harry. I'm supposed to make sure no harm comes to them and look at what a great job I did of that. I have one daughter who is fighting for her life, and another daughter who lost her parents. They shouldn't have had to go through any of that.

"It's not your fault – none of it is," Emmett said, as if he'd read my mind.

"But I feel so guilty," I told him, lifting my head to look him in the eyes. His eyes, which were also Savannah's eyes. This made me break down in tears once more and he put his finger under my chin, tilting my head up.

"Listen to me Rosalie Lillian Hale McCarty, this isn't your fault and unless you want to swim out of here, please darling stop crying. It will all be alright," he soothed, wiping my tears away carefully with his thumb, "Everything's going to be alright."

With him whispering that in my ear constantly I feel into an uneasy sleep. Images of the last few (I didn't even know how long I'd been in here) flashed behind my closed eyelids. Savannah covered in blood, her face in the ambulance – so brave and determined to assure everyone it was going to be alright. But the one that was most frequent was the image of Savannah Karlie's face as she was wheeled away from me. So young, so innocent and so scared. It wasn't right that she had to deal with this all and in that moment she reminded me of the scared little girl we'd brought home five years ago.

"Rosie, Rosiebug wake up," Emmett said softly, shaking me gently at the same time.

"What. What's happened to her?" I asked looking at him with fearful eyes.

"Nothing I don't think. This Doctor here said he wanted to speak to Mrs McCarty and because that's you I thought I'd wake you up," he explained.

I looked up and sure enough there was the aforementioned doctor. He was about thirty with thin brown hair and milky blue eyes: bless his heart though as he was already balding.

"You wanted me," I said.

"Yes, Mrs McCarty. Would you follow me into the corridor please?" he said displaying no emotion and therefore giving me no idea as to whether my chat was to be good or bad news.

"Can my husband Emmett come too?"

"I'm sorry Madam but no. Only one person and that one is you, though we can come and get your husband when I have said and done what I have to," he said, once again letting no trace of emotion cross his face.

"You'll be alright Rosie. I'm right here and will be until you come back," Emmett promised kissing my head gently.

"I love you," I told him and then turned to where Harry and Bella were sat. They were both fast asleep; leaning on each other and looked so peaceful, "I love you both too."

Kissing their foreheads I got up and followed the doctor out of the waiting room.

"Mrs McCarty my name is Dr Davies," he explained once we were in an empty corridor, "I'm an obstetrician and obviously your daughter has just had a baby."

"How is my daughter?" I interjected.

"Your daughter is getting a CT scan and will then be going into the operating theatre if that's alright with you. We think she most probably has a placental abruption, but she has gone into hypovolemic shock which is not good. However, she is young, fit and has had no previous health concerns so should pull through. You are not allowed to see her at the moment though so I'm sorry about that. But, can I get back to what I was about to tell you?"

"Yes of course, sorry," I said as I tried to understand what all the medical terms meant.

"Right, so if you'll follow me we'll go up to the NICU unit. We managed to safely get the baby out of Savannah by caesarean section, but baby wasn't breathing by itself so we've had to put it on oxygen. It's doing fine now but we're still keeping a close eye. However, there was another surprise really for all of us. Nobody saw it coming."

We had reached the NICU unit and I saw only a few of those horrible plastic incubators, because all the perfectly healthy babies were in the nursery along the hallway. What had he meant though by 'surprise' and 'nobody saw it coming'? Maybe Savannah really did have a hermaphrodite child. I can imagine her face now as she would turn to me with wide eyes and say 'I should have knocked on wood really. I was asking for it.'

"Mrs McCarty would you please put on these protective clothes to prevent any infection getting in this room and wash your hands with the sanitizer before we enter," Dr Davies ordered.

I did as I was told and he carefully opened the door. A nurse came over and led us to an incubator. But, wait there were two very close to each other. They're saving space you idiot.

"So do you have a history of twins in your family?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, I have twins and my father was a twin," I replied, thinking nothing of it.

"Mary I hadn't gotten round to telling her yet," Dr Davies chided as I wondered what I wasn't being told.

"Mrs McCarty please meet your granddaughter," he said as we got up to the incubators.

I looked down with a huge smile on my face, and then stopped and looked at him.

"Are you trying to play a joke on me because it really isn't funny? That is certainly not a girl," I said angrily.

"Well you royally messed that one up didn't you," Mary laughed, "Mrs McCarty allow me. This is your grandson, and this is your granddaughter." She led me over to the incubator opposite and there indeed was a little girl. A perfect, beautiful little girl. But wait...

"Did you say that was my grandson?" I questioned, gesturing to the other incubator.

"Yes. You are the proud grandmother of twins," she announced and smiled brightly at me.

I couldn't believe it. My baby girl had had twins. They were both so perfect and beautiful that my eyes welled up as my heart swelled up. I was a grandmother to the two most beautiful babies in the world (excluding my own) and then it hit me that I was the first to meet them. Savannah was rushed straight off to her scan so wouldn't have got to meet them. At that point the little boy began to cry.

"Don't cry baby boy. Your Grandma Rosie's here, you'll be alright darling," I told him gently as I stuck my hand in the incubator and stroked his perfect body. We hadn't yet decided what we wanted the baby, or now babies, to call Em and me – it was still up for debate. He was a beautiful baby: he had curly brown hair, a bit lighter than Emmett's and sky blue eyes that I knew would make girls melt in a few years.

"The little girl came out first at six pounds seven ounces and nineteen inches long. She was what we were all expecting, just one healthy baby, but then this little fellow came out at six pounds five ounces and seventeen inches long. I genuinely don't know how anyone missed whichever one it was they didn't see, but it's a lovely surprise is it not?"

"Yes, and they're both so stunning," I gushed.

"Well would you like to hold one?" she asked and I nodded, "Well this little lady came off the oxygen about half an hour ago so I'll give you her. There you go; she definitely loves you."

And I loved her. She had the trademark Hale blonde hair but very greeny-blue eyes which looked as though they'd most probably turn green that must have come from her father (whomever that may be). She looked scarily like a green eyed baby Savannah but I suppose that's only right because Savannah was her mother. Goodness, my little girl a mother already. It seemed almost unreal.

"Hello beautiful, you're a very pretty baby. Yes you are," I said cuddling her to me. She snuggled into my chest and I let the tears of happiness fall onto her gorgeous blonde hair.

"Did your daughter have any names for them lined up?" Mary said as she went about checking on the other babies.

"No, we didn't know if it were to be a girl or a boy so she never really thought about it," I admitted and then realised something, "Could we get Emmett, Bella and Harry up here please?"

"And they are..."

"My husband, another daughter and these babies' Daddy so to speak."

"So to speak?"

"He's not the biological father, but in all but blood he is their Daddy," I explained to her.

"Right then. Well I'm sorry but each child is only allowed two people in NICU at a time to stop the risk of infection and too many people."

"There are two babies so that's four people altogether they're allowed," I reasoned.

"Okay then, for these little cuties." She said, pretending to be annoyed, and then went to the phone, "Hi, could you call Mr McCarty and his posse up to NICU please?"

As she did this I gently eased the little girl's arms into a sleepy suit that Savannah had packed and I had taken from the bag before leaving with the doctor.

"Sorry, there isn't one for you at the moment little two," I said to my grandson.

A few minutes later the three of them appeared outside the door and put on all their protective clothing. I stood up with my granddaughter still snuggled into my chest and went to see them.

"I–I have a granddaughter," Emmett exclaimed.

"I have a daughter," Harry whispered on the verge of tears.

"I have a niece," Bella squealed.

"Yes you do, but you also have a grandson/son/nephew as well," I explained and led them over to his incubator.

"They're beautiful," Emmett said and for the first time in a long while he started to cry.

"Harry, would you like to hold your daughter?" I asked.

"I'll drop her, and you look so comfortable with her anyway," he said instantly.

"No, come and sit down in this chair and I'll give her to you."

He did as I instructed and I placed the angel into his arms. He looked awkward: just like Emmett did when he first held Savannah but I guided him in what to do and he looked almost natural by the end.

"Rosie I'm so proud of our little Karlie-Whirlie," Emmett said and wrapped his arms around me.

Savannah Karlie. She was still erupting her placenta or whatever that doctor had said. I checked the time and saw it was about six in the morning.

"Em, can I borrow your phone quickly?" I asked him and he gave it to me.

"I'm just going outside. Mary is there if anyone needs any help and Bella, you could always help Harry to put a suit on baby boy if he wants to give baby girl to Em for a cuddle."

Once outside I picked up the phone and rang Carlisle.

"Emmett son how is everything?" he said.

"It's Rose and we have twins – a little boy and girl who are perfect but just being kept in NICU at the moment as a precaution. But, I really need to ask you something," I told him.

"That's excellent news. Hang on – Jess, Alice, Esme they have twins a boy and girl," he shouted to the others and I heard excited screaming, "What do you need to know?"

"Well it's Savannah. The doctor said she probably had placental abruption, was going in for a CT scan to check it and was also going into hypovolemic shock. What does it mean? Help me!"

"Right, first things first. The abruption: the placenta has become unattached and this would normally affect the baby but because she was at the end of her pregnancy the babies should be perfectly okay. It would also be the cause of the bleeding. Next a CT scan is basically an X-ray machine that will give the doctors a 2D image of what's going on. The hypovolemic shock means she has lost at least a fifth of her blood which means that some organs could shut down. They will have given her transfusions but this happening means she is probably loosing it at the same rate as it goes in. But the scan will enable them to find out for definite and then they can sort her out. Don't worry Rose, she'll be alright. I'll come over later and find out what's going on for you," he reassured me.

"Thank-you so much," I whispered and shut the phone before heading back into the room behind me where my beautiful grandchildren lay. Savannah Karlie would pull through for these babies if nothing else. She was a McCarty after all.

* * *

**Longest chapter yet! Most people did say a girl but I thought we should maybe give them a boy as well for poor old Emmett's sake if nothing else. I hope you enjoyed it and suggestions for names are most welcome. I'm on holiday with no internet next week then school starts. Year 11 – scary! I'll try and update that week, but no promises. You'll just have to wait to see if Savannah lives or dies (though it's probably quite obvious). Thank-you, XxX**


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19 –SPOV_

I_ was floating down a river; dressed all in white whilst a smile played on my lips. Wait, I was viewing myself from a third person's perspective. Was I dead? Had I died without actually saying good-bye to anyone? _

_I watched my body float along with the tide, and noticed that I/she had been laid in a boat. This boat became tangled in the reeds and stopped, disturbing a family of swans from their nest. The boat lay there a while before I/she rose from the boat and stepped out into the water; creating ripples and soaking the hem of my dress. I/she was stood by a forest that looked like it had jumped straight out of a picture book and been placed in front of me/her. Tentatively, the form of me I was watching stepped into the forest and followed a long path until I/she reached a clearing surrounded by flowers where two children; a boy and a girl sat crying silent tears._

"_Mummy," the little boy said, "We knew you would come back for us."_

"_Of course my darlings: how could I ever live without you?" I/she replied._

"_I love you Mummy," the little girl told her, wrapping her small arms around my/her waist._

"_I love both of you too; more than anything or anyone in the whole world."_

_Then, suddenly I was watching the scene from the beginning again. There was my body floating down a river, though this time there was no smile on my face and the water was choppy. The boat creaked and rocked before becoming ensnared by the reeds once again. This time however, the children were there waiting, the tears rolling down their faces once more._

"_Why did you have to leave us Mummy?" the little boy sobbed as he clutched tightly to his sister's hand._

"_You promised us you'd always be there for us but you lied to us Mummy," the little girl said between loud racking sobs._

_Then I remembered what had happened; I had undergone surgery and was bleeding out my vital blood because – because I was pregnant and had had to have a caesarean. Pregnant. This meant that somewhere there was a baby with my name on it. I was lying here between life and death whilst my baby lived on somewhere. I had to know my Coco Bean was alright and if I'd had a boy or a girl. I couldn't leave my child without a mother: I knew firsthand how hard that was. I was going to have to pull myself together and be strong for my little baby._

Beep... Beep... Beep...

I tried to open my eyes to source that infuriating beeping, but it felt as though someone had welded them together. I groaned loudly as a throbbing pain hit me unawares and heard movement in the room.

"She's awake, that's good: her mother will want to be informed straight away so I'll send someone out to dispatch her," a voice said as I finally forced my eyes open.

The room was blurry, but soon distinct objects became clear. There was one of those IV machines, and lifting my hand up I saw it was covered in tubes. I could also feel some sort of tubing up my nose. The strange thing was I couldn't feel my legs at all. Anywhere below my waist had no feeling and I was praying that it hadn't been amputated when a nurse bustled into the room.

"You're awake then," she said smiling and drew the blinds. It was sunny, but I'm sure it was early morning when I left the house.

"What-what time is it?" I rasped and she brought me over a glass of water before answering.

"It's about eight thirty in the evening. You've been out for about six hours and everyone was extremely worried. You're still in ICU being monitored carefully as I'm afraid we're not out of the woods quite yet."

"What happened to me?" I asked her,

"Well, they took you in for a caesarean and got your babies out nice and safely. But, you were bleeding way too much so they took you to the operating theatre after a scan and have fixed the bleeding for the moment. The loss of blood is why you feel so fatigued, and also the fact you've had two babies," she explained.

"Two!"I exclaimed, "There was only one Coco Bean I'm sure of it. Are you sure you didn't get mine mixed up with someone else's twins?"

"Nope. Both are yours and perfectly healthy. There was a little boy and a little girl who you will be allowed to see once you're stable enough: but for now there is someone who has literally been sitting outside the door since you came out of surgery. The doctors let her come in for about ten minutes after you were all hooked up, but then they sent her away until you woke up."

"Wait, who?" I asked, trying to get my muddled brain to think of someone who would want to see me that much.

"Savannah Karlie you're alright!" my Mother practically screamed as she came into the room and sat down beside me, kissing my face and taking my hand in hers.

"Baby girl I thought you were going to die. It was horrible, don't you ever do this to me again! I love you too much to lose you darling and today was cutting it too fine."

I looked at her and noticed she seemed to be five years older. Her face was creased with worry and concern, her eyes were red as tears flowed from them freely (obviously not for the first time today), her hair was a mess which was so unlike my mother and she was wearing really unattractive clothes that definitely weren't hers.

"Those clothes are hideous Mother," I commented as she held me tightly to her.

"You nearly die on me and all you can comment about is my clothes. Angel, do you know how much you've put me through?"

"I'm sorry for that. I didn't mean to hurt any of you," I said and now it was my turn to start crying.

"Shh sweetheart, don't ever apologise for this. I'm sorry I said that – I've just been so worried about you as has your Daddy, Bella, Harry, Grandpa, Nana, Jess, Alice and so many more," she soothed, stroking my probably horrendous hair.

"So I didn't get to have my baby naturally after all," I asked her rhetorically.

"Honey, all that matters is that you and the babies are safe. But, if you're really that upset about it you can say you had a caesarean like Victoria Beckham," she told me.

"I suppose. But tell me about my children," I said eagerly.

"Well, let me just say that at first it was a huge surprise to everyone that there was two. But, they're so beautiful – just like you were. The little girl was born first, and has our blonde hair that only the Hale's can have; however, she has these gorgeous greeny-blue eyes that are like looking into the most beautiful meadow with a hint of the Mediterranean sea in them. And your little boy has Daddy's brown hair, though it's a few shades lighter and then he has sky blue eyes that shine like precious gems which indeed they are," she said and I could feel the warmth and affection flowing out of every pore in her body. She loved my children and for that I was glad.

"He has your eyes and she has our hair. I'm so glad for that. But you didn't name them," I remarked.

"Of course we didn't," she said taken aback, "They're your children so you should name them."

"Yes, but at that point in time I had a higher chance of dying than surviving so you should have named them," I explained.

"Yes, but that would have meant we were giving up all hope of you recovering and I would never do that even if the chance of you surviving was 0.01%. That would have kept me going."

"Thank-you," I whispered and squeezed her hand.

"Now, they say you can only have one visitor at a time and two in one sitting. So, as Bella and your father are currently visiting your twins I know Harry is eager to see you," she told me and I said she could send him in. Kissing me once more she left to go and find the love of my life.

"Hello my second favourite girl in the whole wide world," he said coming in and sitting in the seat that had just been occupied by my mother.

"Second? Now I'm offended and want to know who number one is?" I said, mocking upset.

"Well, that would just have to be our beautiful daughter who can't wait to see her Mummy," he informed me.

"Thank-you," I said, tearing up once more.

"For what?" he asked confused.

"For accepting her as your daughter, and for staying by me and Bella and my parents throughout this whole ordeal," I told him.

"If I didn't think she was my daughter and he was my son then what reason would I have to still be here?" he questioned.

"Ouch, that stung," I replied.

"You didn't think I was here for you Sana did you?" he joked.

"What are they like?" I said, suddenly changing the subject.

"They're like sunshine and rainbows and happiness and beauty all mixed into one. They really are the most perfect creatures ever to grace this earth with their presence and I love them so much it's unreal," he added, starting to look emotional himself.

"I can't wait to meet them," I sighed as the nurse came back in the room.

"Now Mister this little one needs a nice little sleep now as she has just undergone surgery. But, if you're good then the doctor said that we can bring the babies down for a visit, and as there are only a few people in at the moment, fingers crossed, your Mother, Father, this young man and the other young lady can come in too. Also, your granddad is overseeing everything so will come in when you wake up and I think your grandma and little sisters want to see you too. But, they're at home getting ready for bed if your Mother's phone call was anything to go by so will be in in the morning."

"I love you Sana," Harry said and left the room.

"He's a keeper," the nurse smiled as she filled up some bag on the pole, "Now you have a nice sleep and then you can meet your children."

I woke up to see the sun streaming in my window. Glancing at the clock I saw that it was seven o'clock the next morning. I cried out as a sharp wave of pain hit me and a nurse came into the room. It was a different one from yesterday, but she looked just as kind.

"Now who forgot to fill up these I wonder," She asked herself before refilling the bag of medication, "There you go I'm very sorry about that."

"Don't be – it wasn't your fault," I said before adding, "Where are my parents? Can I meet my babies now?"

"Of course. We had to send your family home last night, but they've just arrived back so I'll let them know. Firstly though your grandfather wanted to come in and just explain something," she said before pressing a button.

"Grandpa," I called out and a huge smile lit up his face.

"Hello gorgeous," he said, kissing my head and checking the readings on some machine. In fact it was the annoying bleepy one, "You're still stable which is good."

"Can I meet the babies?" I asked eagerly.

"Yes, but I first have to take you thorough something which is sadly protocol. Basically, until you're out of ICU you will only be able to see them for about an hour a day which I know isn't much, but your Mother, Nana, Father, Harry and Bella will be with them at all the other times. There is also a risk of postnatal depression or baby blues and because after the twins your Mother got it we have to keep an eye out for you. I know her circumstances were entirely different, but it's still the way it has to be. You are recovering fine but still under twenty-four hour supervision until further notice. But now my angel, I will get your Mother to bring in your children along with their father. You can see everyone else after them but Rose has volunteered to be with you the whole time you have the babies and I'm sure would volunteer for the whole time if she could. Then, everyone else will visit you as they are all dying to see you," he explained to me.

"Thank-you grandpa."

"I'd do anything for my Savannah Karlie; you know that," he smiled and left to get my Mother.

I was nervous – what if the babies hated me and thought Mummy or Bella were really their mother? I looked a mess so even I wouldn't want me as my mother right now, but I hoped they would love me despite this.

"Miss Savannah Karlie Rose McCarty, introducing to you the most beautiful little boy and girl in the world: your children," Mum announced and I looked up to see her and Harry walking into the room one baby in each of their arms.

"Here's your baby boy," Harry told me, gently placing my son into my arms.

"And here's your little girl who at the moment has a touch of reflux so I'll hand her over when you've had a cuddle with your son," Mum said, sitting down opposite Harry with my daughter in her arms.

I looked down at the little angel in my arms. Mum had been right with the description, but she hadn't done him any justice. He was stunning. His long eyelashes brushed his cheeks and his perfect rosebud mouth yawned adorably. He opened his eyes and looked at me, contemplating whether to cry or not, but in the end he decided against it and snuggled into my chest. The gesture made my eyes well up with tears.

"So, thought of any names?" Harry asked.

"Well, there was one that we discussed for a boy that I think would do him justice, but for our daughter I don't know yet. What about you?" I replied.

"Well, is the name you're thinking of for him one that I suggested?"

"Yes, it is actually."

"Then we'll call our son that and for our little lady you can choose a name," he finalised.

"Fine then. What do you think of Zachery Emmett Harry McCarty for him then?"

"It's perfect, just like our little Zach is," he told me honestly, "But, because I'm Daddy I think he should have your grandfather's name in there really. So Zachery Emmett Carlisle McCarty."

"That's a fabulous idea, as long as you don't mind being removed from his name. Mummy, what do you think?" I questioned, turning to my Mother who was rubbing my daughter's back gently.

"It's beautiful darling, I couldn't have chosen better myself. In fact you were to be a Zachery or a Freddie if you were a boy," she said smiling at us both.

"Hey Zach, do you like that name? Mummy and Daddy chose it for you and Mummy is ever so proud of you. Can you do me a favour though and watch over your sister whilst I get better because you boys are certainly made of hardier stuff than we are. Can you do that for Mummy sweetheart," I cooed to my son who was still fast asleep.

"Savannah angel, do you want to give Zach to Harry and then you can take this little one as I think we're all better now," Mum said, kissing my daughter's blonde hair.

"Okay, Harry can you take Zach from me please?"

"Happily. Come on little man, come and see your Daddy," he said and lifted our son out of my arms, leaving an empty feeling that was soon full when Mum placed my daughter into my arms.

"Be careful with her as she might be sick so I'll just put the muslin here for precautions," Mum said, tucking it around my little girl's neck.

"You're ever so beautiful too. Yes you are and you're going to grow up and be more beautiful than your Grandmother and I am combined. Everyone will want to be your friend and they'll all love you so much, but not nearly as much as I love you," I whispered inhaling her baby smell.

Mum and Harry were talking quietly as I held this little one sided conversation with my daughter when I suddenly interrupted them with one perfect word.

"Isla."

"Pardon?" they both said, looking at me.

"Isla. Pronounced 'I-la'. I think her name should be Isla Isabella Rose McCarty if everyone's in agreement," I told them.

"I like that, it's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. And thank-you for putting my name in there," Mum said sincerely, stroking her granddaughter's hair.

"I love it too, though I was thinking about Layla or Freya. But Isla does suit her so much better," Harry replied.

"Well, we can always name our next child Layla or Freya," I said smiling at him, "Isn't that right Isla. You can have a little sister called one of those names."

"Savannah Karlie Rose McCarty you are not having another child until you're at least thirty understood. Look what happened this time," Mum and Harry said together as though they'd both practised for this moment.

"Yeah I know, but you didn't think I'd stop at two did you?"

A few minutes later Isla started to cry so Mum took her off me because of course I couldn't walk around with her at the moment. However, Harry gave me my Zach back and said he'd come back later but was going to send my dad and Bella in now.

"Hey Sana," Bella said sitting down and hugging both me and Zach.

"Baby," Dad all but yelled wrapping us in his enormous arms.

"Daddy, be quieter or you'll wake Zach and Isla or squish him," I chided lightly.

"Zach? Isla? Who may they be?" he asked.

"Your grandchildren, and Bella's niece and nephew. Zachery Emmett Carlisle and Isla Isabella Rose," I announced and they both smiled widely.

Jess and Alice both came in after that proclaiming that no-one was going to hurt their niece and nephew. Alice had brought some new outfits for them with her pocket money and Jess gave me some toys for them to play with. Apparently the whole neighbourhood knew and sent their best wishes along with lots of flowers and cards.

Lastly for today was my Grandmother who gushed about how proud she was of me and how beautiful my children were. I rolled my eyes at Mum as she changed Zach's nappy when Nana began telling me the story of when she'd given birth to my Dad. But, I knew she meant no harm and was just a very happy great-grandmother.

When everyone had gone home and my children were back in the nursery the room seemed almost too quiet. Mum was the last to go, and promised that she'd be back first thing tomorrow when the doctors had said I was just stable enough to be moved onto a ward.

I fell asleep that night to the beeping of the machine; my head filled with happy thoughts of Isla and Zach.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it and like the names. We met a gorgeous baby on holiday called Isla and I was sold! Updates may be few this year as it is 'the most important year of our lives so far' but I will endeavour to post new chapters whenever I get the chance. **

**Please review and tell me what you think – if each person that reads this chapter this week leaves a review I will try my hardest to update next weekend. So, it's up to you... Thank-you XxX**


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20 – RPOV_

"Rock a bye baby on the tree top,

When the wind blows the baby will rock,

When the bough breaks the baby will fall,

Down will come baby cradle and all," I sang softly to my grandson as I tried to get him to fall asleep without waking up his sister.

Finally he gave in to his tiredness and I laid him down in his cot, kissing his forehead gently as I did so. Quietly tiptoeing out of the room I padded across the hall and was just turning the handle on mine and Emmett's bedroom door when I heard the sound of whimpering coming from the nursery. I sighed and turned back around to stop Isla from waking Zach up once again. I'd offered to do night duty as both Emmett and Harry had to work, but it was exhausting me.

"Shh darling, Mamie's here now," I soothed. Emmett and I had decided we would like to be called Mamie and Papy which was very French, but it made us feel less old than Granny and Grandpa would. It was also what I'd called my Father's Mother as she was French and I loved her more than I'd loved any woman in my life when I was young.

Isla and Zach had come home three days after they were born, and their mother was set to follow them two weeks later. So today. We still took them in daily to visit Savannah though. In these weeks they'd grown so much and it was very clear to see that Zach had Emmett's attitude along with his hair whereas Isla was much more her mother crossed with a hint of me that I couldn't see but everyone else could. She would only cry when she genuinely needed something compared with Zach who would cry every time someone wasn't looking at him or if his sister was getting more attention.

I took Isla downstairs to heat up a bottle. As Savannah wasn't here, but wanted to breast feed they'd been pumping her milk to last the nights for us. She felt guilty about leaving us with her children whilst she wasn't even allowed to walk out of her room without assistance form one of the nurses which she resented strongly. That was my daughter: full of independence. However, she needed her rest whilst she could still have it. One baby is bad, but two is like a constant night shift: as soon as one sleeps the other wakes up.

"Right gorgeous girl, I'll just heat this up then we'll get you fed shall we? You don't know how easy your life is at the moment darling; just wait until your Mummy tells you to do it yourself. Enjoy the experience while you can! But I'll always do everything for you and your brother. When Mummy won't cut the crusts of your bread you can bring them to Mamie and I'll do it for you angel," I told her. I always enjoyed my conversations with the twins – knowing that even though they may not understand me the sound of my voice reassured them.

"Mama," I heard Jessica's voice calling as she walked into he kitchen.

"Shh Jessie, I'm trying to get Isla to sleep and the others are sleeping," I said, "What's wrong angel?"

"I can't sleep Mummy," she said yawning.

"Well poppet, you can heat up some milk if you want. Like Isla, but I can't feed you at the moment – sorry," I smiled.

"Can I have the same milk as Isla?"

"No darling, that's special milk from Savannah for the twins. You can have the stuff in the carton honey," I informed her and she poured some into a cup, putting it in the microwave.

"Mummy, can I have a baby?" she asked me as she sat down at the table with her cup of milk.

"Of course sweetheart, though not right now. Maybe in twenty years Daddy will allow it," I replied, burping Isla who had fallen asleep.

"Okay then," she nodded and drank all of the milk.

"You go up to bed and sleep well: Savannah's coming home today and she'll want everyone to be happy for that," I said and kissed her forehead.

I cleared up the mess and then took my granddaughter upstairs. Hopefully they'd both sleep through until about seven when it will be either Emmett or Harry's turn to get them. I climbed into bed and was fast asleep before I'd even contemplated closing my eyes.

I rolled over to find Emmett gone and the sun shining through the window. Looking at the clock I saw that it was nine o'clock. I should have been up hours ago: no-one will have been fed, the house needs to be hovered and the twins (both sets of them) dressed for the return of one Savannah Karlie. I threw some clothes on and ran downstairs, brushing my hair as I did so.

I got down and found nobody was to be seen. This was odd. Very odd. Surely Harry and Emmett should be with the tiny twins, and my twins nor Bella are ever this quiet. I tiptoed into the kitchen and found my breakfast laid out. This was just getting stranger.

"Em, where are you?" I called to the empty space.

"We're in the living room Rosie. You eat your breakfast then come through," he replied.

I did as I was told, though I must say I was rather tentative about the whole affair. Putting my plates in the full dishwasher and turning it on I left the kitchen and went into the living room (nearly falling over the hoover on the way).

Inside I found all seven people who should have been there, dressed and immersed in some type of interior decoration. On the floor was a large banner and at the moment it said 'WELCOME HOME SA', but Alice and Bella were in the process of finishing it. Jess was following along and putting glue then glitter on top of the letters whilst Emmett and Harry had a baby each and were feeding them.

"Oh look at you all, this is amazing and Karlie will love it so much," I gushed as I looked on at my family with pride.

"You go and collect my little Princess whilst we finish up," Emmett said as I walked over and kissed both him and Isla on the head.

"Hey Daddy I thought I was your Princess," Alice pouted.

"You are Ali-Bee, and you Jessie J; you can all thank my gorgeous Queen for that though," he said, squeezing my hand as he whispered, "I love you Rosie – now go."

I blew them all kisses and drove to collect my daughter whose voice had been missing from this household for too long. When I arrived the nurse informed me that she was just undergoing a final examination, although we would have to bring her in for routine ones weekly for a few months.

"You're free to wait here though, and you could sign the release papers whilst you do so," she offered, handing me the forms.

"You make it sound like we're in a prison," I joked and she smiled before getting on with her work.

About ten minutes later I heard the unmistakeable sound of my daughter's voice:

"I am not taking that hideous thing home with me. I'm sorry, but it's not really the type of thing anyone wants. It's like when you offered me the placenta – I mean, eww!"

I stood up and looked at the nurse:

"I'll just go and intervene I think."

"Don't worry I've had two teenage girls of my own," she returned rolling her eyes.

"Someone's in a good mood," I said cheerfully as I entered the room.

"Mum, please tell them that I do not want that disgusting icky blanket that they wrapped my children in. It would be fine were it at least nice but not that one," she fumed.

"Sorry," I apologised to the poor nurse who looked to be only a few years older than my daughter, "You won't change her mind. She's as stubborn as a mule."

"Mother you're not helping, but I'm so glad you're here and taking me home," she squealed grabbing my arm and pulling me down so she could hug me tightly.

I hugged her back, then kissing her cheek I untangled myself and set about collecting her things. The wheelchair arrived much to Karlie's disgust, but after much persuading we finally got her to huff and get in. The charming young man who pushed her helped me manoeuvre my daughter into the car as she protested she wasn't an invalid. I gave him some money and we drove home to where the others were waiting.

Emmett came out and lifted her into his big arms, carrying her into the house where he set her down on the sofa.

"Daddy," she protested softly, but then she saw what they had made, "Oh, that's so beautiful and amazing and I love it and thank-you."

She hugged all of them tightly, and then looked to Harry whom she held onto for the longest.

"Can I see my babies please?" she asked and he consented.

Gently having Isla placed in her arms as she pulled Bella and Zach down next to her she was finally back where she was meant to be.

"Hey beautiful, you've grown as has your gorgeous brother. Your eyelashes especially," she pointed out as the doorbell rung.

"I'll get it," I said and excused myself from the room.

Stood outside the door was a girl I'd never met before but had definitely seen at the school.

"Hello," I smiled at her.

"Hi, Mrs McCarty I'm Mya, I uh had the party about ten months ago that Savannah and Bella came to," she told me.

"So it was your party then." I repeated as the pieces fell into place.

"Yeah, it was just meant to be friends but somehow other people found out and I was in major trouble with my parents. But anyway, this arrived yesterday and seeing as Savannah's the only one who was at the party who was naturally blonde I think it's for her," she said holding out a letter.

"I see," the letter was addressed '_the blonde blonde at the party_'; "Do you want to come in? Savannah's just got back from the hospital and she's just in the living room with the twins."

"No, I have to go. Send her my congratulations though," she said and waved as she got into her car and drove away.

I closed the door and went back into the living room.

"Karlie, you have post," I announced.

"Who from?" she questioned, turning her head to face me.

"Well, I don't know who it's from, but I can hazard a guess as to what it may be about. However, Mya just dropped it round."

"That was sweet of her – didn't she want to come in? Hang on, it was sent to Mya and you know what it's about; that means," her face paled as the realisation set it.

"She sent her congratulations but had to rush off," I answered.

"Mum, I need the loo: can you help me?" she asked with pleading eyes.

"Of course: Harry can you take Isla and Em could you carry Karlie up to our bedroom please," I directed.

"Rosie, there's a bathroom right across the hall," Emmett said confused.

"Emmett, I want her in our bedroom now please," I said again.

He nodded, realising something was off so I gave him the 'I'll tell you later' look as he picked up our daughter.

"Mummy is Karlie alright?" Alice said, wrapping her arms around me.

"Yes angel, she's fine and we'll come back down in a second," I promised the whole room.

I quickly ran upstairs to my bedroom and Emmett left; leaving me alone with our baby daughter. I sat down next to her on the bed and put the letter between us. She looked at it for a while, as if contemplating what it may contain before she tore her gaze away and turned to look straight into my eyes.

"Before I open this letter I want to get out of this dress and these tights and into my pyjamas," she told me bluntly.

I nodded and, kissing her on the head, rose to get her a pair of more comfortable attire. We'd had to get a whole new mattress for her bed and have the carpet professionally cleaned after the whole blood episode, so her bedroom smelt a bit like cleaning product, no matter how much perfume Bella and Alice sprayed. Grabbing a pair of neatly folded pyjamas I took them back to her room. Carefully undressing and redressing her I noticed how thin she'd gotten, though there was still a bump where the twins had lain.

"Mummy I'm sick of this bump," she moaned.

"Well gorgeous, I'm afraid that's going nowhere until you're healthy."

Once she was dressed she considered the letter again and this time picked it up. I stood up and took my hairbrush off the vanity.

"What's that for?" she asked softly.

"Whilst you read it I'll brush your hair. It's what my Mamie always did for me and it always reassured me. She was a beautiful woman my Mamie – she would have loved you. It's where we get the flawless skin and high cheekbones from, that essence of France. Anyway, she was the only woman who truly loved me her 'belle Chérie' and she was the epitome of beauty and grace. Even when she was dying she was beautiful and when I asked she told me: 'why should I die looking horrible. I wouldn't want anyone to see my like that – I'm embracing death whilst looking my best'. So, I'll do the same for you," I explained.

She pushed her beautiful golden hair back over her shoulders, and I began brushing it in that calming way as she started to read:

"_I don't know your name: I'm sorry. I only know that you were a real blonde and looked like a supermodel. But, that's not what I want to say. I want to say I'm sorry for what happened on the night of that party – it was so wrong of me and I felt sick to the stomach. Some boys from college dragged me along saying someone's little sister was having a party and there are going to be lots of 'hot chicks' so I said yes. Then they told me that I had to do what I did to you and that was so wrong and I can't begin to explain how sorry I am. It was inexcusable and I regret it every minute of the day. I hope I haven't ruined your life and that you are a strong and beautiful woman. I'm so sorry."_

My baby turned to me and she was once again that scared little girl and I held her tight to me as she sobbed for everything that had happened in the last ten months. I held her until the racking sobs had turned into whimpers; she was my baby girl and she was solely dependent on me once again.

"Thank-you," she whispered hoarsely as she finally pulled away.

"Anything for my beautiful girl," I replied, running my fingers through her wavy locks.

"It's just he's so wrong. Look what he gave me – those two beautiful humans downstairs and although I hate him for what he did, I love him for what it gave me."

"Come on let's go down, they'll all be wondering where we are," I said gently.

"I know this sounds really stupid but I just want to sleep for a bit. Can I please?"

"Of course, do you want me to get someone to take you to your bed?"

"Can I stay here Mama?" she asked, yawning delicately.

"Go on then, I'll tell them where you are," I whispered kissing her temple.

I went back downstairs and told everyone where Savannah was, and also who the letter was from. I didn't go into specifics, but those who knew understood what I was on about.

"So are you saying that Harry's not the twins' Daddy?" Alice questioned confused.

"No," Emmett replied, "He is the Daddy; however he's not their biological father."

Alice nodded in understanding and climbed into her Daddy's lap. She too looked extremely tired, and I realised we all were shattered. The last few weeks had been stressful and it had taken its toll on all of us.

"Right, I think we all need to call it a night," I announced and Bella agreed sleepily, "Bedtime everyone."

Emmett moved our Sleeping Beauty into her bedroom and we bade her goodnight. Harry was staying in the guest room as he didn't want to make her uncomfortable in any way. I was glad to lie down on the pillow finally and I felt happy that everyone was under one roof again.

At about one in the morning I heard a Frankenstein like dragging plod shuffling along the carpet and the muffled sound of crying. Yawning, I went out and saw Savannah trying to get along the hall to the nursery. Not saying anything I helped her get there and sat her in the rocking chair: placing a crying Zach in her arms. However this only made him cry harder and she held him out to me. I reluctantly took him as she should do the soothing not me and he quietened.

"I shouldn't be a Mother: I'm not ready and they love you more than me," she said sadly and in the moonlight I saw the trails of tears running down her cheeks. I don't know if it was leftover hormones or if she had taken to crying these days: she'd cried more today than she had in the year before her pregnancy.

"Don't you say that Savannah Karlie Rose McCarty. You are a perfect amazing Mother: look what you've already sacrificed to have these gorgeous babies. You've had to sacrifice seeing them every minute of every day and that is hard. It's only because he's not used to having you at night, but he'll come around soon; he loves you more than anyone," I said firmly.

"How are you so amazing and I'm so rubbish though?"

"You're not rubbish. I've had four children, and only one of those did I look after at the age your darlings are at. I left the twins in your father's care for months and had to stop looking after you when you were cruelly taken away from me. Don't you dare say you're a bad Mother until you've lost one of your children and dismissed the other two in their early days," I replied, wiping the tears from my cheeks forcefully.

"Mummy, you're the best Mother ever. I aspire to be like you if you want the truth. I mean look at you: you're beautiful and so unbelievably happy. Come, give me Zachery and I will do fine. Thank-you for being my Mummy," she said sincerely.

"And this is why I love you so much. Now, give Zach a kiss good night and we'll get you back to bed," I assured her.

"Actually, I want to stay here so I can tend to my babies when they cry instead of having to stagger painfully across the hall every time."

"Alright then, I'll get you over to the bed that for some reason is still in this room," I sighed, "Now if you need anything I'll have the other part of the baby monitor."

"Night Mummy."

"Night Princess. I'm so glad you're home."

* * *

**I'm so sorry this took so long – there was homework, controlled assessments and sixth form applications being thrown at me from all directions! I really hope you enjoyed it and it was worth the wait. Thank-you all for reading. This is probably the last official chapter, but I will post an epilogue and will write another story when life becomes less hectic! Thank-you, XxX**


	21. Epilogue

_Epilogue -2 years later_

"Mummy, Mummy," a boy with curly brown hair and sky blue eyes shouted as he jumped out of the car into his mother's arms.

That little boy was in fact two year old Zachery McCarty, as loud and confident as ever; the centre of attention at all times. He smiled his dimpled smile that made all the girls melt, and his mother placed a soft kiss upon his downy head before putting him down on the floor so he could run freely.

On the other side of the car a beautiful, almost elfin child was being lifted out by her Aunt who had accompanied them on this journey. Little Isla was still a beauty with her blonde hair that reached her shoulders, and her big greeny-blue eyes framed by long rows of dark eyelashes. She was quieter than her brother, but had the ability to silence a room when she entered as they all took her breathtaking demeanour in.

"Girls and Zach hurry up or we'll be late," a woman called from the front door of the big house they'd just arrived at.

"Mamie," Zachery shouted once again and took off towards her open arms.

"Oh, my baby boy's getting so big now! And my little Princess Isla," she said remorsefully as they entered the house.

Inside they found Emmett, Alice, Jessica, Carlisle and Esme, along with their cousins Theo, Harry, Rachel, George and Ella all waiting for the four of them to arrive. Upon walking through the threshold Esme swept Isla and Zach up into her arms telling all the children to follow her; leading them towards the kitchen. Rose on the other hand took hold of her grownup daughters' hands and led them upstairs to her bedroom.

"I can't believe this is really happening," Bella said, excited about what was to come.

"At least you can be excited. I feel like I'm about to throw up, and no I'm not pregnant again. Yet," she added as an afterthought.

"Well that's a relief sweetheart, or else I think your father may have actually killed Harry," Rose said, brushing out her daughter's long honey blonde hair.

There was a knock on the door, and with a knowing smile, Rosalie put the brush down, gently kissed her daughter's hair and opened it for the three women to come in. They brought bags and suitcases with them, and whilst Savannah looked merely curious, Bella looked slightly dubious as they did have a time limit.

"So, where is she then?" A tall woman with raven black hair and a pointy beak of a nose asked as she surveyed the room.

"That's my daughter Savannah Karlie in the chair right there," Rose informed her and the women swept over to behind the chair, its occupant cowering slightly.

"You two take care of the others and I will handle this pretty one," she ordered the other two, slightly less overpowering women, before turning to her victim, "Now then, let's see what we can do with you."

Downstairs they were having quite the same sort of confrontation, only there was more noise as Alice wanted to voice her opinion on what look everyone was having. And when it comes to fashion and beauty, no-one disobeys Alice McCarty.

"So the girls are having it simple, and the boys are meant to be with Daddy and Grandpa, so I think they should go there now," she instructed them, as even the beauticians themselves nodded in agreement with the young girl who seemed to have taken charge.

"Alice honey, try to be a bit nicer would you. But, George if you could take Zach through with you that would be very helpful," Esme said trying to ease the petrified looks on all the children's faces.

"Of course Nana, but Karlie did leave me in charge of our look," Alice replied before sitting down and letting the professionals do their work. Not without the occasional interjection of her opinion.

Back upstairs the three women were sat as goodness knows what was done to their faces and hair. Thankfully Rose trusted them as they'd worked for her numerous times before, and the result was always fabulous.

Savannah had endured this prodding and poking numerous times before, so was used to it. Therefore, she took the time to think back over the last three years of her life.

_The first few weeks had been hard, as she had to learn her own children's routine from the others. She wanted to do it on her own for a while, but realised pretty quickly that this network of support was vital to getting through the next eighteen years with the two of them. However, it didn't take long before everything fell into a natural order and everyone knew their place and when to suggest something to Savannah. She smiled as she remembered a particular incident of this..._

"_You do know, that if you walk her up and down the stairs it'll help her colic more than just patting her back," Emmett suggested as he saw his daughter struggling with the screaming baby._

"_Thank-you Dad, but I think I know how to stop this as she's my daughter," she angrily retorted._

"_Don't get into a state, I was just suggesting it," he replied calmly._

"_Well next time, maybe you shouldn't suggest it then," she said and he walked past, stroking Isla's red face as he did so._

_After two more minutes of screaming she decided she'd try what her father had suggested, so quickly checking no-one was coming she started making her way upstairs with her daughter. Irritatingly, after a few times the screaming stopped and Isla fell into a light sleep._

"_See, I told you so," her dad told her proudly as we walked out of the kitchen._

_In response she had stuck out her tongue and gone back upstairs to put her baby into her cot._

"What colour metal are you wearing?" the beautician/hairdresser asked her, breaking her out of her daydreaming.

"Um, silver if that's okay," she replied and slipped off once again, back into her own little world.

"_Shoos," Isla announced to the world one bright summer day a few weeks before their first birthday._

"_Well we may just have another fashionista in the family," Rose had said kissing Isla's pretty face as she repeated her first word proudly._

_It was a few weeks until Zach joined his sister in speaking; however, his first word was 'Dada' which had made Harry's year. Despite being the second to speak, Zachery was the first one to stand up and walk, which marked the start of frequently loosing track of the two of them as they ran merrily through the house, laughing happily to themselves._

_Then there was the incident where Zach had run straight into the edge of a plant pot which resulted in what was now referred to as his 'Harry Potter' scar._

_Of course there were other scares such as Isla getting lost on their holiday to Greece and having to awkwardly explain to the couple of nudists who had found her that she was their,s whilst Bella tried not laugh or record it to bring out at special events._

_After that first perfect year, she'd had to go to university, but was on a special course which meant that she could still see her children enough during the week. They would go up to the office with Rose once a week where everyone doted on them, and she had two days and one afternoon during the week with them (excluding the weekend). Harry had them for another day as he was now a teacher at the school where all the McCarty children had attended. The other half day they went to Esme which she enjoyed thoroughly._

"Miss Savannah, I believe my work here is done."

The bird lady took a step back and Savannah looked up tentatively as a mirror was brought over. When she saw herself she gasped. Even though she'd undergone many transformations for her modelling career, never had they made her look this... natural and pretty.

"It's perfect," she smiled as tears pricked her eyes.

"Now, we won't have any tears or else you'll ruin my masterpiece," the lady said as she too smiled.

"Baby, you look beautiful," Rose exclaimed as she came over. She too looked stunning as did Bella, but it was obvious that all eyes would be on Savannah.

"Right, now we can get dressed and accessorised," Bella said as she joined the duo by the mirror.

Half an hour later Bella and Rose descended the stairs together to see Emmett and all the others waiting.

Emmett walked over to his wife and kissed her lovingly:

"I guess this is it then," he said and she smiled sadly at him.

"I guess it is."

Everyone looked up in awe as Savannah descended down the stairs, and Rose felt herself welling up as she watched her baby come down to them. Zach and Isla were also looking on with open mouths and from her secure place in her grandmother's arms Isla whispered 'Mama pretty.'

"She sure is Princess, but so are you."

All the children got into the limousine waiting outside along with Rose, Esme, Carlisle and Bella. In the vintage car that was there also were Savannah and Emmett. Her with her hand securely fastened in her father's.

"Daddy, I'm so scared," she confided and he smiled at her, lifting the delicate veil up so he could see her face.

"My little angel, my Savannah Karlie Rose McCarty, don't be. Just hold on tight to me and we'll do this together. I will always be there for you, no matter what happens you will always be my little girl and I love you so much. Do you really think I would let you go through with this if I didn't know you and the children would be so happy and content?" he soothed her distraught nerves.

"Thank-you Daddy. Thank-you for everything," she whispered and they sat in a comfortable silence until they pulled up at the beautiful church where all the bridesmaids and pageboys were waiting.

Emmett took her arm as her stomach back flipped nervously when the music that was the cue for the beginning of a new chapter of her life started. Alice and Jessica started off the procession, followed by Theo and Rachel, Harry and George, then lastly Ella with Zach and Bella with Isla. Savannah took a deep breath:

"Daddy just hold me tightly and don't let go until we're there."

"I would never let you go," he promised and placing a gentle kiss on her hand they started walking down the aisle together.

Once at the altar, he looked wistfully into his daughter's eyes before lifting back her veil and kissing her forehead like he had done so many times before. Yet this time it was different. She smiled softly at him as he went to take his seat next to his beautiful wife who was already crying quietly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today..." the vicar went on as Savannah met the eyes of the man stood in front of her. He was the love of her life, and she couldn't wait to be his in the eyes of the law. Behind her she knew their two beautiful children sat with her parents and she realised in that moment what a lucky girl she was. She'd come from nothing and now had everything a girl could ever wish for. Her life was complete. Well it would be after the 'I do' that would come out of her mouth.

"Harry, do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Savannah Karlie Rose do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"Of course I do."

"Well then, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

As everyone started clapping she felt his lips melt into hers. Here goes forever...

* * *

**It's the end. I'm so, so, so sorry this took that long to finish but school, swimming and exams just swallow up any time I have. I really hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it, and if you add me to author alert I will write another story (when I have time), but this is definitely the end of Savannah and Bella's story. Happy belated New Year and I hope once again that you enjoyed this. Thank-you, XxX**


End file.
